Where Fate Leads Us
by Blipthedwarf
Summary: Torn from his own universe and deposited in our own, Riddick is thrust into the life of a young woman who has many demons of her own. Can Riddick save her from herself and from the looming danger he isn't sure exists? And who are the Guardians? What do they want? What is their true intent? For good or evil, Riddick and Emily will have to play their game.


_Disclaimer: Do not own Riddick or any names of people, places or things associated with his universe. I make no profit and write only for my own enjoyment._

**A/N: This is somewhat of a companion piece to "The Rift". Similar concept only in reverse; another one of those terrible ideas that popped into my head one day. This one is of a more serious nature and delves into the subjects of mental illness (depression), attempted suicide, and self esteem issues. It is not my intention to offend anyone I only offer a warning of the controversial subject matter contained within. Again, Riddick is a little OOC, however the storyline called for it. Thanks to all of my readers who continue to be patient while waiting for the next chapter of Black Tide. I promise I will finish it as promptly as possible. I was forced into a temporary hiatus due to computer related issues and awkward work hours. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy!**

_Accompanying song: Christina Perri, A Thousand Years_

_Warning: Contains foul language, sexual situations, controversial subject matter, violence, gore, mentions of attempted suicide, mental illness, incarceration._

* * *

_Riddick Alternate Universe Fan Fiction_

**Where Fate Leads Us**

**Chapter One: Swallowed By Light**

DEEP SPACE, THREE MONTHS OUT FROM THE UV SYSTEM, YEAR 2578: The dark abyss of the universe surrounded the small vessel as it coasted leisurely through an expanding net of stars that swirled passed like winking diamonds against black velvet. The only illumination from within was emitted from the blinking controls that lined the front and sides of the tiny bridge that boasted only a pilot's seat and little else. The man at the controls sat against the back of the seat, resting his tired eyes and awaiting the destination of his journey. He had many months to go before reaching the frozen ice ball known only by it's designation as UV-6, not that the long, lonely journey would have been much of a bother to him. He was a wanted man, a criminal, murderer and escaped convict. Not the kind of person desired by polite society, despite the selfless act he had performed on the desert planet only a few months before. He'd tried to save them all, even the ones who hated him and in the end only two others had made it off of the hellish planet. Riddick sighed as his mind drifted to the Holy Man who had extended the hand of friendship despite the ferocious reputation of the convict. Even with all of his babbling about his god and desperate attempts to get Riddick to pray with him, he'd been a good man. Imam was even good enough to keep young Jack with him and care for her as best as he could.

Jack. The young girl with the shaved head who wanted to be so much like him. It almost made Riddick laugh when he thought about it. What kind of role model would he be for a kid? His last sight of Jack had been as he walked away from her; he tried to make her understand, tried to make her see. Riddick's life was too unstable, too unsafe for a thirteen year old girl. Jack had screamed his name as his back turned toward her, cursed him and clawed at Imam to try and go to him. "Please…Please don't leave me!" Her voice still echoed in his head. Riddick recalled clutching tightly onto the handle of his duffle, his hands shaking as her screams died out in the distance. _Shoulda left in the middle of the night without a word. That's what I told myself I'd do. I just had to say goodbye to her…why? _Riddick shook his head trying to clear the painful thoughts from his mind. Before the crash landing of the Hunter-Gratzner, Riddick wouldn't have thought twice about leaving the kid behind. Now, because of what that damned woman Carolyn Fry had done to him, Riddick had feelings. He suffered from an incurable case of conscience that ate away at his well being and tainted his soul. Riddick cursed the tough as nails, fiery woman every day since for the emotions she had unleashed within him. If he were any other sort of man he would have thought her to be completely evil. No, that was his area of expertise. He was Big Evil himself, most wanted man in the universe and now just as haunted by his actions as everyone else.

Riddick dozed fitfully in the pilot's seat, his head resting as comfortably as he was able against the padded sides of the chair. His eyes closed with his goggles resting atop his shaved head. Riddick could have used the cuff attached to the armrest that would pump his body full of chemicals and lull him into cryosleep allowing him to snooze until he arrived at his destination but Riddick never remained completely asleep. It was his animal side, the primal beast that prowled around in the back of his mind and drove him by instinct alone. The beast had saved his life more times than he could count, deeply connected with his superhuman senses that always alerted him to danger. Combined with his shined eyes, Riddick always reflected that he was more animal than man. Others seemed to see him that way and he only showed the side of himself that those people expected. They wanted an animal so that's what they got. The only people who ever saw the other side of Riddick had been Jack and Imam, although Carolyn had been privileged to see the side of him that cared but only briefly. He often wondered if she could read the pain on his face as he held her arms in her last moments of life before that beast wrenched her from his grasp. _Carolyn. I shoulda gone after that fucker and skinned it alive, even if there was no hope for you. Fuck me for being weak and barely able to stand. Why'd you do it? Why'd you come back for me? Why didn't you live instead of my sorry ass? _

So lost was Riddick in his own painful memories that he didn't notice the gaping chasm of white light that opened up before him, extending outwards like a shimmering snake in the dark chaos of space. The jolt of the ship roused Riddick just enough for him to stare, wide eyed and nearly paralyzed at the phenomenon that was moments away from swallowing him whole. Flipping a series of switches and engaging the alternate power, Riddick clung desperately to the joystick of the vessel, hoping to turn it away from what he perceived to be some kind of worm hole. The ship jerked and lurched but otherwise did not respond to his commands. Riddick let out a series of curses, even threatening Imam's God as if that would do any good. "I absolutely hate the fucker!" Riddick snarled to himself as he attempted to put the vessel in reverse. The pivoting jets on either side of the ship remained immobile despite Riddick pounding on the console and screaming at the top of his lungs. With his eyes wide, Riddick watched the white tunnel descend on his ship, seeming to ignore the small craft in preference of it's only occupant. He cocked his head to the side staring into the churning chaos within like he were studying another person and not and interstellar anomaly. A feeling of weightlessness descended on him as his body slowly levitated off of the seat. Riddick had little time to react as he desperately grasped for the harness hoping to get himself back into the seat and strapped in and avoid being sucked into Gods-know-where. Riddick's feet were pulled out from under him and he clung, white knuckled to the single strap that was the only thing holding him in place. His firm grip would hold for a while but not forever. Riddick could feel himself slipping, being dragged by the immense pull of the wormhole that threatened him only inches away. He looked back briefly at his suspended feet that dangled helplessly in the grasp of the white tunnel. The strap he held onto for dear life cut deeply into his hand, the blood seeping over his palm and making his grip more slippery. Suddenly he was wrenched from the vessel, having lost his grip, and tossed into the waiting mouth of the hungry wormhole.

BEARTOOTH MOUTAINS, NORTH OF ABSAROKEE, MONTANA, JANUARY 2014. Moonlight filtered through the curtains, bathing the floor of the bedroom in soft silver light. A figure in the bed shifted restlessly in her sleep, wrapping warm blankets around her form to keep out the chill of the night air. The winter had been harsh at best, more so than the usual cold and snow that assaulted her mountain home. One would think someone crazy to live so far from civilization but that was the exact appeal for Emily. She chose to remain here, far from everyone else save for her nearest neighbor who lived ten minutes away if traveling by car. That was when the snow permitted it. Here it was quiet, nestled amongst the fir, pine and copious amounts of deciduous trees now devoid of their leaves until spring settled over the mountains again. A tiny lake half a mile from the cabin provided a glittering backdrop when the sun hit it just right and one could see through the trees. The view was much easier now that winter lay upon the land and the trees were stripped bare of their leaves.

The sparking disturbance went nearly unheard for a few moments before a blinding white light exploded near the window of her room. Emily shot up in her bed, holding up her arm to avoid the pulsing illumination that glowed with blinding intensity. There was no warmth from the anomaly only the searing brightness and the sparking of electrical discharge. Within moments, the fantastic event had ceased leaving behind only a slight darkening of her wall, curtain and carpet from the electrical burst. It took a moment for Emily's eyes to adjust to the darkness after the penetrating brightness of the event but when they did she saw the prone figure of what looked to be a human being, specifically a man. Emily was frozen for a moment, unsure if she was actually awake or had just dreamed the entire thing. Carefully she checked her other senses; she could smell a slight hint of something burning and taste the tang of the residual energy the event had left in her room. Deciding that she wasn't dreaming, nor was she insane, Emily carefully peeled the covers off of her legs and slid off of the bed. Cautiously, she tip toed toward the prone form that she now recognized as a man whose flesh still smoldered presumably from the white light. Silently, Emily crouched beside him, observing his toned physique and traveling up toward his bald head. His face was turned toward the wall and she jumped a little as he let out a pained groan. Timidly, Emily reached out a hand to touch his shoulder and assess if he was conscious or not. She was not disappointed.

The feeling of the feather light touch against his skin brought Riddick reeling back to consciousness. He shook off the feeling of disorientation and turned his head quickly to observe his would-be assailant. Years of surviving in slam had taught him to threaten first and ask questions later. Riddick turned his silver gaze toward Emily who gasped at the sight of his reflective eyes and crawled backward away from him. Riddick didn't know where he was and had only fleeting memories of how he got to wherever the hell he was now. Crouching on his springboard legs, Riddick lunged after the figure regardless of sex or age and pinned her against the far wall of the room. His shiv appeared as if out of thin air and was pressed against the underside of her chin. For a few brief moments Riddick stared at the frightened creature under him, only now recognizing it as a young woman. Her eyes were wide with fear and her mouth worked wordlessly as if she were an overgrown goldfish. With his shiv pressed against her throat and the rest of his body pinning her against the wall Riddick decided it was time for interrogation. "What the fuck is going on?! Where the fuck am I and who the hell are you?!" Riddick growled angrily as he pressed on hand hard against her shoulder and lifted the shiv a millimeter higher against her throat. He watched, seemingly devoid of emotion, as a small trickle of blood descended down her pale skin from the small cut made by his blade. Emily was paralyzed with fear, her chest constricting and a searing pain emanating outward. She gasped for breath and trembled beneath him, suddenly more aware of her lack of oxygen than the man threatening her.

His unarmed hand had moved to the top of her shoulder and Riddick could feel the quickening of her pulse beneath his fingertips. It was understandable given the frightening situation the woman was in, but the erratic hammering suddenly had him glancing down at the rest of her. Riddick knew distress when he saw it and became starkly aware that she wasn't getting any oxygen. Riddick pulled his shiv away, returning it from whence it came and removed the weight of his body from her. Emily couldn't breathe, couldn't think and couldn't slow the unnatural beating of her overstressed heart. She collapsed onto her side, clutching her chest and forcing her airways to open by will alone. In her current condition, Emily knew she would never be able to stand and make it down the hallway to the bathroom and retrieve her medication. She just had to hope she could focus on getting herself calmed down enough to regulate her body's life functions. Riddick stared at her, still crouched only inches from her and wondering if he'd unintentionally killed the woman. _I didn't even grab her that hard! _He thought to himself as he watched the woman before him slow her erratic breathing as her hands fell away from clutching her aching chest. For a brief moment, Riddick had a desire to reach over and check her pulse as the woman stilled completely. His hand moved of it's own accord, reaching out just as the woman's eyes flew open. She let out a blood curdling shriek and backed herself against the wall again. _Great! _Riddick thought. _Back to square one. _

Emily panted heavily, her chest rising and falling with each intake of breath as she stared at a face that seemed more and more familiar as she studied it. Riddick kept his gaze fixed on her, watching intently for any further signs of cardio/pulmonary distress. "Can you answer my questions now?" Riddick's deep voice rumbled as he attempted to keep himself calm for her sake. The last thing he needed was this woman freaking out or dying of a heart attack because of him. Another senseless death he would have to file away in the back of his mind. Emily stared at him, her eyes were still wide with terror and she wondered if he was going to bring back the blade he'd threatened her with. "I…I don't…..what?" Emily stammered, forcing all of her courage to the surface to avoid enraging the giant of a man any further. Riddick stilled himself for a moment, forcing back his rage and agitation that told him to just slap the information out of her. He wasn't big on abusing women, but this one was a little too aggravating for her own good. Sighing, Riddick calmed the beast within him and repeated the questions. "I asked you where the fuck am I?!" His voice vibrated between the walls of the room as he attempted to get his point across without having to resort to his shiv again. It took Emily a few moments to process the information, at least enough to form a verbal response that didn't sound like a slurred form of gibberish. "M….Montana. Beartooth Mountains. You're….you're in my cabin." Emily stuttered, shrinking as far away from the enraged maniac as she could.

The answer seemed unsatisfactory as Riddick couldn't recall if he'd ever heard of the place before. One thing Riddick hated more than anything was having the disadvantage of lack of knowledge. "What fucking planet is this?" Riddick snarled, loosing his patience again. "Earth. This is planet Earth." Emily stated, seeming somewhat calmer although the man before her was still enraged. Riddick narrowed his eyes at her, the answer had been incredulous at best and he had no doubt the woman was lying. "Earth is barely inhabitable. How about you try again." Riddick pressed his face closer to hers, invading what little personal space she had left. Emily shielded herself with her arms, fearing a blow would come any second. He seemed like the type to hit. "No! I'm t…telling the truth! This is Earth. It's 2014, don't you know that?" Emily stammered behind her upheld arms. Riddick was now convinced the woman before him was a complete lunatic. There was no way she was telling the truth, there was no way he got sent back through time. That kinda shit was only for vids or people with wild imaginations. Riddick tried to process the information, attempting to formulate something that would pass for a plausible explanation. Well, it was a wormhole after all, it could've done anything. There was a long period of absolute silence, only broken by the howling wind outside her window. "What's your name?" Riddick asked in a tone much quieter than he'd used before. The woman stared at him, her wide eyes reflecting the light of the moon that played across the floor and sent shafts of light across her body. "Emily." She answered softly, the barest whisper of a sound. "Emily what?" Riddick retorted, wondering just who or what she was and if she had anything to do with his current predicament. "Emily Graham." Her voice had only risen a few octaves and even then Riddick had to strain his ears to hear her. Riddick let out a derisive sound, something that reflected possible disapproval or maybe it was just the way he acknowledged people. "I'm Richard B. Riddick. If anything you've said is true you probably haven't heard of me." Riddick stated with slight sarcasm. _Probably the only person who hasn't heard of me. _Riddick mused to himself.

Emily's eyes widened even further, if that were even possible. She suddenly realized the familiarity of the figure before her. Perhaps she'd been too frightened or confused before to recognize him but the name struck a chord in her chest. "No." She breathed. "It isn't possible!" Emily let he eyes rake over him, barely visible in the darkness. The eyes should've given it away or the voice but she'd been too traumatized to form any coherent thoughts. "You're tellin' me." Riddick stated absentmindedly as he watched Emily slowly unfurl her legs from her body. "You don't understand." Emily began, fearing he'd just threaten her again once he heard what she had to say. "You're fictional. A movie character. You don't exist here." Emily let the words pass her lips as she watched Riddick's strained movements waiting for him to pummel her to death or slice her throat wide open. His glowing eyes caught hers, searching them for some form of deception. "What the fuck are you taking about? Have you gone completely insane in the last ten minutes or have you always been that way?" Riddick's words stung her for very different reasons and Emily had to staunch the momentary fit of anger that ebbed just beneath her surface. She had the good sense to realize that would probably end in her immediate departure from this world. "Will you let me prove it to you?" She asked, hoping he'd take the bait.

Emily moved slowly, cautiously to avoid another intimate encounter with his shiv. Riddick blinked briefly, watching the skittish creature as she placed the spectacles over her face vastly changing her appearance. Trembling, Emily made the slow ascent to her feet as Riddick mirrored her every move; predator mindset firmly in place. "I'll take you downstairs and get you the proof you require." Emily stated softly as she made her way toward the bedroom door. She opened it slowly, the groaning complaint of the hinges filling the silent room. She entered the darkened hallway but turned over her shoulder. "I have to turn on the light, might wanna put your goggles on." Emily mentioned as she laid her hand over the switch. _How the hell did she know that? _Riddick wondered as he obeyed her instructions, shielding his eyes with the protective lenses moments before the light sprang to life. With her ability to see intact, Emily led Riddick to a long flight of stairs that opened at it's base to a large living area. The high ceilings made Riddick's boot steps echo eerily as he followed the woman toward the side of the room where a tall cabinet stretched to a few feet below the rafters above. Emily flipped a second switch illuminating the living area with a soft glow of artificial light and opened the wooden door. She was briefly shielded from his view before stepping back to face him again. Emily noted how young he looked and studied him for a moment making a catalogue of his appearance. "What is the last thing you remember before the….wormhole did you say?" Emily inquired, wanting to get a sense of the timeline before making the mistake of giving him insight into his future.

Riddick replayed recent events in his mind, trying to clear away the fuzziness that still lingered there from his unintentional trip through the white tunnel. "I was in my ship, headed for a planet in the UV system." He answered without flourish, only giving her the necessary information requested. Emily nodded, her deduction solidified by his answer. She pulled a DVD from the cabinet and slowly handed it to Riddick who glanced at it specutively, turning it over in his hands as if it was some form of lost treasure. It took a few moments for reality to finally strike him and once it had, Riddick pushed the small box into Emily's hands and fell back onto the couch behind him. He rubbed his hand over his face suddenly looking as if he had just been told he had some form of terminal illness. "You weren't shittin' me." Riddick stated, his voice soft and distant as the gravity of the situation fell over him like a blanket of ice. _What the fuck do I do now? How the fuck do I get back? Can I even get back? _The barrage of thoughts assaulted his brain almost to the point of giving him a headache. Emily placed the offending media back into the cabinet, carefully pushing the sequels behind the others to avoid Riddick ever seeing them. She had no wish to alter the timeline, even if it could possibly save some lives.

She watched him intently, looking sullen and defeated as he sat with his arms dangling across his legs and his head bowed. Emily felt a strong desire to say something meaningful and poignant but knew that wasn't something Riddick would have appreciated. Riddick, she realized, was now trapped here in a world and a reality that wasn't his own. He may never see the universe he existed in again, nor Jack or Imam. Emily didn't have anyone in her life she would call friends, but she was no stranger to loss. Chewing her bottom lip for a moment, Emily sought to break the numbing silence. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Riddick glanced up at the sound of her hushed voice, grateful for his supersensitive ears. _Shit, is she always this quiet or do I just scare the crap outta her? _Riddick wondered absently as he tried to form a response. "Not your fault, unless you somehow made the wormhole yourself." Riddick's face remained stoic although Emily was trying to figure out if he was being mildly sarcastic. "No. If I could do that I would've sent _MYSELF _somewhere else. Galapagos Islands, maybe." For the first time Emily managed a small smile, an indication of the humor that hid somewhere in her response. Riddick had no idea what the Galapagos Islands were, but imagined they must've been a paradise; at least to her.

They descended into silence again. What does one say to someone who was just ripped out of their universe and deposited into another they are completely unfamiliar with? Despite the dim light of the room, Emily spotted something that alarmed her slightly. "Your hand is hurt." The comment was a mere statement of fact set in Emily's timid voice. Riddick glanced down at the deep cut on his palm, the memory of gripping the harness strap for dear life flooding his head. "Yeah. Hurt it when that stupid wormhole sucked me in. It's no big deal, just a cut." Riddick mentioned, his response nonchalant. "It's pretty bad. Come on, I'll patch it up for you." Emily held out her hand momentarily but retracted it when Riddick glanced at the appendage with a look that seemed to say: "Seriously!" He sighed and stood, suddenly seeming taller than before. "I can do it myself. You got a med kit?" Riddick hated feeling helpless and the idea of this young woman patching up a superficial wound seemed incredulous. Emily put on her game face. She wasn't going to be intimidated by this man, even if it was Richard B. Riddick famous convict and murderer. He could kill her later, right now she was going to see to his hand. "This way." She stated mildly, leading him toward the small half bath on the first floor of her home.

Bending down, Emily withdrew her first aid kit from the cabinet below the sink. She opened the plastic lid and fished out gauze pads, antiseptic and a roll of cloth bandage. Emily uncapped the antiseptic, it's strong odor momentarily filling the small room. "I got it." Riddick grumbled, reaching for the bottle. Emily pulled it away, the battle of wills had begun. "And you can wrap it tight enough yourself with only one hand?" The question was meant to be rhetorical, a subtle jab at Riddick's overconfident pride. His mouth set in a thin line, but Riddick said nothing as Emily's tiny hand took hold of his injured one. Riddick watched her carefully through his dark goggles as she gently wiped away the dried blood with a damp cloth. He was amazed to find himself slightly enamored with the softness of her own hands although he could distinctly feel a few traces of minor calluses. _Might not be as frail as I thought. _Riddick considered to himself; only some form of hard, manual labor would give someone calluses like that. Still, her hands were delicate and feminine and he caught the trace scent of what must have been lotion. It was a simple, earthy scent that while subtle was still intriguing. Emily grimaced a little, muttering a curt "Sorry" as Riddick hissed while she applied the stinging antiseptic. The torn flesh bubbled and fizzed as the liquid met the exposed wound. Emily blew against the freshly medicated wound, cooling the burning that lingered there while simultaneously heating the blood in Riddick's veins. He shook the odd feeling away, keeping his eyes on the young woman before him. Placing the gauze pad against the gash, Emily slowly wound the cloth bandage and secured it with a small metal clip. "That should do. I'll have to check it tomorrow." Emily stated softly, suddenly feeling sheepish at the way she gingerly clasped his hand. It felt a little more intimate than she intended and feared she'd just embarrassed herself irrevocably. "Thanks." Riddick grumbled in his baritone voice, distinctly feeling the absence of her touch.

Emily returned the first aid kid to the cabinet in exactly the same place it had been when she retrieved it. She stood slowly, coming face to face with Riddick's muscular chest. _Had he always been standing that close? Did he move closer? _Emily cleared her throat and averted her eyes to avoid staring at the firm expanse of muscle in front of her. "I can, ummm, make you something to eat. If you're hungry, that is. I won't be getting anymore sleep tonight." Emily stated nervously as she backed away from him although she was desperately trying not to make the action seem obvious. Riddick cocked his head for a moment, his goggled gaze intent upon Emily for an instant. She could feel the heat rise into her cheeks and knew they must be flushing a humiliating shade of crimson. Riddick could almost feel her tension in the air, as if her very muscles were vibrating the immediate vicinity around her. Emily seemed so tense as if she might snap like a twig if he brushed against her. "You scared of me?" He asked, his voice a deep rumbling thunder of vibration escaping his throat. Emily kept her eyes averted from his, afraid of what her own might display. "No." She stated firmly, stilling the shaking in her voice that stemmed little from fear. Emily couldn't see Riddick's brow furrow as he gazed at the line of red that stretched down her throat, nor the look of self castigation that he hid behind his dark goggles. Slowly, Riddick reached out his hand and laid a finger below her chin, lifting Emily's head to get a better view of the cut that had been the result of his own shiv. "I hurt you." He stated blandly, although the twinge of pain in his voice was barely hidden. "It's just a little cut." Emily responded, pulling herself from his reach. _I'm no stranger to those. _Emily thought as she made a mumbling excuse to remove herself from his imposing presence.

**Chapter Two: There's Something About You**

The grey light of dawn was just beginning to filter over the horizon, giving the wooded acreage surrounding the cabin a ghostly appearance. Riddick slipped his dark goggles onto his forehead and watched through the glass door that faced the rear of the cabin. "You really live out here all alone?" Riddick's deep voice filtered through the silent house toward the kitchen where Emily was busy fixing an early breakfast. "Yes. I like the isolation. It's quiet here, good for the soul." Emily stated, slightly agitated by the incredulous tone in Riddick's voice. _Yes, poor little weak Emily all by her lonesome in the big scary woods. _Emily kept the thought to herself, fearing the rage it might garner should she actually voice it. She was confident in her decision to live alone and so far away from populated society. Emily didn't do so well with people and this allowed her to be as antisocial as she pleased. Emily turned slowly, plate in hand piled high with something that was making Riddick's mouth water. She nearly spilled the contents on the floor at his sudden appearance, only moments ago he had been in the other room and she hadn't even heard him approach. _I gotta remember he can do that. _Emily chided herself as she gathered her wits and approached the table. Riddick seated himself quickly as Emily laid the steaming plate before him with a trembling hand. As she pulled the appendage away, Riddick caught her wrist suddenly making Emily instantly freeze. "Thought you weren't afraid of me." He rumbled with his hand firmly clamped around her wrist. "I'm not." She stated as nonchalantly as she was able with regard to the fact that sparks crept up her arm from where Riddick was touching her.

Riddick watched her body tense and released her arm causing Emily to pull the appendage back to her side quickly. "Well, if you're not scared of me then stop acting like it." Riddick grumbled as his dug into his food with fervor. "Sorry. I'm not used to having guests. I've never had any, actually." Emily mentioned as she moved toward the counter to try and calm her frazzled nerves. Riddick kept glancing in her direction, watching Emily's precise and scripted movements. Everything seemed choreographed; simple, delicate movements designed to make her seem like little more than part of the scenery in the room. Trying to avoid drawing attention to herself. _Wonder what the hell happened to you? _Riddick kept the thought and his observations to himself, Emily seemed to be easily offended. "So, you never have any guests, yet you cook like a five star chef. That's a bit unusual." Riddick stated, inserting a compliment to the food in with the rest of his comment. Emily turned to him, her bright blue eyes finding his dark goggles instantly. "I just like to cook. If you're going to do something, you should at least do it well." Emily's comment garnered a smirk from Riddick who had already nearly obliterated the food on his plate.

Striding toward the table with her own plate, Emily finally sat down opposite Riddick whom, she could swear, actually welcomed the company. They continued eating in strained silence, neither of them finding a suitable subject with which to begin conversation. Riddick sat back, glancing at his empty plate and toward Emily again who ate with much less fervor than he had. Making tiny bites out of her omelet and eating as if she were attending a dinner with an aristocrat. "You always so reserved?" Riddick wondered aloud, suddenly fearing he may have been too blunt. Emily only let her eyes trail up toward him before continuing with her breakfast. "Just an old habit." She stated quietly between bites. Riddick noted with amusement that her answers were just as direct as his usually were. _Now I know what I'd be like if I were a woman. _Riddick thought amusedly. "Do you have any family?" Riddick had no idea why he wanted to know and just figured it was a way to fill the silence. Emily kept her gaze fixed on her plate and Riddick wondered if he'd said something he shouldn't have. "My parents live in California. We're not on speaking terms." Emily answered without a shred of emotion, something that Riddick found a little disturbing. As if he was one to talk, Riddick avoided showing any emotions to anyone, ever. The few that had been privileged enough to see Riddick in a state that wasn't rage or disinterest had been Jack and Imam, although Carolyn had shared that honor in the last few moments of her life. "Sorry." Riddick stated quietly as if that one word could heal whatever rift had formed within her family. Emily shrugged her shoulders, a decidedly nonchalant motion. "Not your fault, theirs." She said in a manner that instantly ended the conversation.

Although morning was steadily creeping up on them, Emily led Riddick back up the stairs and showed him to a spare bedroom he could use for the time being. "This place is pretty big for just one person." Riddick stated, admiring the size and grandeur of the cabin. "I used to live here with my grandfather but he died three years ago. Pancreatic cancer." Emily stated, shifting her eyes away from Riddick's powerful gaze to hide the sadness that washed over them. Riddick sighed quietly, he was no stranger to loss and his own grief over Carolyn's senseless death was still very fresh. The tone in Emily's voice had shifted a little and Riddick could hear something that sounded distinctly like regret. "Sounds like you miss him." He stated trying not to open a door to a pity party. Emily stepped away from the doorway and further into the hall. "Yeah. He was a good man. He was there when I needed him." Emily glanced at him, a few tears shining on her eyelashes. Riddick had to stifle the sudden desire to reach out and wipe the wetness from her long lashes. He had no idea where the desire had come from only that it was brief and powerful. The uncomfortable situation was becoming unbearable and Emily pulled herself further from Riddick's proximity. "Get some rest. The bathroom's right there and I'll leave out some fresh towels if you want a shower." Emily stated as she turned away, intent on heading to the bathroom herself. Riddick only grunted an answer before entering the cozy room and closing the door behind him.

The bathroom door closed as silently as Emily was able considering her flustered emotions. With her hands still trembling, Emily opened the medicine cabinet and selected one of the brown bottles within. She opened the cap quickly and poured out two small, oval shaped white pills. She popped them into her mouth and took a handful of water from the sink to wash them down. Emily steadied herself against the side of the sink, slowly glancing into the mirror before her at the tired and drawn appearance of her face. What was she going to do now? She was stuck in her cabin with a man that, until hours ago, had only existed on film and in her most fevered dreams. Could he get home? If so, how? Until then, what was she going to do with him? How was she going to handle such close proximity to the man she'd fantasized about for years? Emily had no answers to any of these questions and knew that this was going to be the most trying time of her life. She had only gotten into a comfortable and easy life over the past three years. Finally able to center herself and not dwell on the painful events of her past. Now, with Riddick here, her life was turned upside down and Emily wasn't sure if she would be able to cope with it. Sliding down to the floor, her back against the door, Emily held her head in her hands as her peaceful life shattered around her.

A few slivers of sunlight streamed through the part in the curtain, falling across the bed on which Riddick had been slumbering for several hours. He awoke with a start, hand reaching for his shiv as he glanced about at the unfamiliar surroundings. It took Riddick a few moments before he recalled the events that had led him to this place and the young woman who had shown him nothing but kindness since his arrival. That, in itself, had been an odd thing. No one had ever been nice to him before, save for Jack and Imam. Now, he was faced with an uncertain future with a woman he knew next to nothing about. It seemed strange to him that he would feel such an odd pull toward her. Emily had been skittish and timid, even curt at times and Riddick figured he only had himself to blame. He'd threatened her, terrified her and damn near killed her with his mere presence. A sudden pain lanced it's way through his chest nearly doubling him over in the bed. _What the fuck was that? Do I feel…guilty?! _Riddick decided to ignore the foreign emotion and pulled the covers away from his legs.

Cool air brushed over his bare legs, a stark contrast to the warmth of the covers. Pulling his pants and shirt on quickly, Riddick made his way to the door, boots in hand. Riddick stepped into the hallway, instantly noting the nearly deafening silence of the house. Only the distant tic tock of a clock and muffled thumping could be heard, sounding distant. Riddick donned his boots, lacing them tightly wondering where the young woman could have gone to. _She's so damned quiet she could be standing right behind me and I wouldn't notice. _Riddick noted to himself, briefly glancing into what he perceived was her room since she'd been sleeping in it when he'd arrived. The bed had been neatly made and the only disturbance that could be seen was the slight singe marks on the walls from his arrival. Riddick grunted feeling that odd pang of regret again. Descending the stairs he decided to seek out his beguiling host.

Following the thumping sounds, Riddick wandered his way to the rear of the cabin, seeing a flutter of movement through the glass door. He stood for a moment, like a stone golem, watching as Emily wielded a large axe with all of the precision of a trained killer. Instead of flesh, Emily split the logs for her fireplace with ease and grace that Riddick would have considered in a much larger and stronger person. The axe rested on her shoulder as she placed another log on the stump before swinging downward with one swift strike and splitting the log as if it had been made of much softer materials. It wasn't often that Riddick was impressed but there was something undeniably sexy about Emily at this moment. _Get a hold of yourself, Rick. It's just a woman. Sure, it's a good looking woman who looks incredibly hot at this moment….Fuck! Think with your big head for a change! _Riddick punished himself internally as he let his gaze wander over Emily who was still working diligently with the axe. He stepped out silently, the only sound made was the click of the door closing. Folding his arms across his chest, Riddick placed his usual overconfident smirk on his face. "Need a hand with that?" Riddick asked as Emily abruptly stopped, leaving the axe to rest on her shoulder with one hand on the handle. She turned her blue eyes toward him, sparkling with mischief. "Why, cuz I'm a girl?" She responded, sounding a bit more peremptory than she intended. The two spent a few brief moments sizing one another up, Riddick's goggled gaze focusing on her chilly blue eyes.

Emily let out a brief sigh and lowered the axe from her shoulder, resting the head on the ground while she leaned on the handle. "You shouldn't be out here like that, you'll catch your death of cold." She mumbled, absently hoping he'd just go back inside and leave her to a few moments of therapy. Riddick shrugged his shoulders deeply as if the comment held no threat for him. "Cold never bothered me and I can't recall ever really being sick before." Emily lifted the axe again, hefting it up in one hand and holding it at her side. Bending down, she grasped her next wooden victim and placed it on the stump before her. With an unnaturally quick motion, Emily raised the axe and let it fall again, splitting the log in two. Riddick took two steps toward her, his eyes never leaving the axe in Emily's hand. "Listen, I wasn't tryin' to insinuate anything I just wanted to help you out. So far I've popped into your house, threatened you with a shiv, nearly scared you to death and you respond by giving me a place to sleep, feeding me and patchin' up my hand." Emily paused mid swing, dropping the axe until her hand only rested a few inches from the head. Her eyes were still glued to the uncut wood before her, but her mind had wandered somewhere else. Memories of her eventful morning shuffled through her mind as she finally turned her eyes toward his. The cool winter breeze tossed a few strands of hair over her eyes, partially shielding them from his view. "It's what anyone would do for someone in need. I may live like a hermit, but I'm not above human compassion. I just don't have any use for the species." Emily's response was as cold as the sharp wind that blew across the snow, tossing a few layers of the soft accumulation into the air. Riddick remained still and silent, his arms still folded across his chest and Emily wondered what acidic quip would fall from his lips next. She was rather stunned when he neither spoke nor made any attempt to move. Emily let a mischievous smirk play across her lips as she turned slowly to face him. "Okay, if that's really what you wanna do." Emily stated with a slight purr as she spun around lifting the axe over her head and tossed it until it stuck with a dull thud into the trunk of the tree that rose only a few inches from her porch. The playfulness was still in her eyes as Emily strode passed Riddick who wore a look of complete shock. "Have at it, Paul Bunyan." Emily stated as she quietly entered the house.

Sipping casually at a cup of hot tea, Emily had to admit the view from her back door was extremely pleasing. Riddick's muscles bunched and shifted as he chopped the remainder of the wood seeming to ignore the cold air even as a thin layer of sweat gleamed on his body. Emily tore her gaze away and darted out of view as Riddick stood quickly and glanced in her direction. She didn't want to have to explain her voyeuristic actions. Riddick was no fool and allowed himself a knowing smirk as he returned to a chore he was beginning to enjoy a little too much. After the last of the logs had been split and neatly piled at the side of the cabin, Riddick let the axe fall into the stump, the well honed blade digging into the flesh of the stump as easily as if it had been human. Entering the cabin, Riddick was met with a new cacophony of enticing odors emanating from the kitchen. Emily laid two steaming plates on opposite sides of the table and stood slowly feeling Riddick's eyes on her. "I made lunch but you should go get warmed up first. Start the water on luke warm and raise the temperature gradually, otherwise you can cause nerve damage." Emily stated as nonchalantly as she was able, considering her eyes longed to roam over his muscular, sweaty body. _I'm being punished, I know it. _Emily mused bitterly as Riddick only grunted an answer and made his way up the stairs toward the bathroom and a rewarding shower.

**Chapter Three: Not Everyone is as They Seem**

Several days had passed since Riddick's unplanned arrival. He and Emily had only a few, brief conversations that seemed strained at best. Riddick wasn't the most talkative of people, but Emily seemed even more reluctant to talk than himself. He did manage, however, to glean more knowledge about her through simple observation. Given only a few moments of brief interaction, Riddick could learn anything he needed to know about anybody. He'd used the same technique with the survivors of the Hunter Gratzner. Emily was more of a puzzle than he was used to. Riddick carefully watched her reserved mannerisms, the delicate and precise way she dedicated herself to daily tasks as well as her overwhelming timidity if Riddick happened to be in close physical proximity. He also noted how her scent would change, often dramatically. Emily's gentle, sweet scent was a mixture of mint and lemon grass that would often morph into something artificial and bitter. The drastic alteration was often accompanied by a subtle change in her behavior. Emily would go from nervous edginess to a relaxed and almost languid demeanor. The mood swings combined with the unnatural scent led Riddick to consider medication of some sort. He had to admit, he didn't like the constant mood swings nor the bitter, caustic scent that accompanied it. There had been a few brief moments when Emily would relax easily and even offered a laugh if Riddick had made a particularly entertaining joke. Those times, although they did not last very long, gave Riddick a sense of who Emily might be on the inside if only she'd shed the impenetrable husk that she'd built around herself.

Other observations of Emily's environment gave Riddick another view into the woman he was living in awkward habitation with. Everything was neat and tidy, organized in such a manner that the only word that came to his mind was "anal". Even in her kitchen, containers were neatly labeled and always replaced in exactly the same position as they had been when she found them. Emily cleaned incessantly and would spend more time than necessary straightening and organizing objects on shelves and tabletops. It seemed to Riddick a desperate attempt to make up for some fault or transgression he wasn't aware of. As far as he could tell, Emily was one of the few people who bordered on perfect. Riddick had become almost painfully aware of his growing attraction to the young woman who only seemed to distance herself further from him if he attempted any kind of plutonic touch. His hand resting on her arm, brushing against her hip or even trailing a finger across her lower back. Emily would gasp and move away from him, giving Riddick a feeling of frustration and a small pang that seemed like shame.

Happenstance is sometimes our greatest weapon. After languishing longer than usual in a hot shower, Riddick stood at the sink with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He listened for a moment for any sign of Emily in the hall outside before allowing curiosity to get the better of him. Slowly, he opened the medicine cabinet wondering if anything inside might give him a glimpse into the enigma that was Emily. It was the usual fare, toothpaste, a toothbrush, deodorant but something else caught Riddick's eye and made his brow furrow. He removed one of the small brown bottles and examined it thoroughly. The medication was unrecognizable but it did explain the change in Emily's scent. Eager for answers, Riddick donned his cargoes and pocketed the three bottles, wondering why on Earth Emily would need medication. She hadn't seemed sick, at least not physically although he did recall their first meeting when he feared she was having a heart attack or something similar. Emily had recovered quickly enough so he ventured that the issue wasn't life threatening.

Riddick made his way down the long flight of stairs, straining his ears for any sign of his quiet, shy housemate. The cabin was deathly silent, odd even or Emily's quiet demeanor. Glancing out the glass door that faced the porch, Riddick noted the footprints in the deep snow that led away from the house and toward the line of thick trees beyond. Curious and a little concerned, Riddick stepped out determined to follow the trail and discover where the woman had gone. As he was about to step off of the porch, Emily emerged from the woods, both hands weighed down with a variety of metal contraptions. She forced her way through the knee deep snow drifts before tossing the things to the ground with a grunt of disgust. "I fucking hate humans!" Emily growled angrily as she kicked the pile of metal at her feet. "God damn assholes and their fucking traps! I hope one of those drunk bastards steps in one and has to chew off his own foot to get away!" Riddick stared with rapt fascination as Emily's face contorted with rage. It was probably the sexiest thing he'd seen in a very long time. Riddick did his best to hide the smirk that tugged at his lips. "Where've you been?" Riddick's deep voice rumbled beside her as Emily cleared away the last of her enraged thoughts. She had been pleasantly entertaining the idea of a hunter dangling precariously from a snare trap while wolves waited for the meal he provided for them. Emily turned an almost baleful gaze toward him, clearly still angry. "I was saving a few lives. Hunters come up here and set these homemade traps. Animals get caught in 'em and if they don't die outright they'll chew off their own leg to get away only to die somewhere else. It's fucking sick!" Emily grumbled as she pushed passed him, unphased by the fact that she'd touched Riddick in the process which usually left her flustered and uncomfortable.

Emily dashed inside, prompting Riddick to follow close behind her. She stripped off her snow covered boots and vest before working on her thin gloves that did little to keep out the cold. Emily rubbed her hands vigorously willing warmth and feeling back into them. "Here. You must be freezing. Probably should dress better than that." Riddick stated softly as he reached his hands out to hers in an attempt to speed up the thawing process. "I'm fine." Emily stated gruffly as she pulled her hands out of his reach. "I gotta get changed into something warm and dry." Emily abruptly turned away from Riddick and made her way hastily up the stairs. Shuffling through the contents of her medicine cabinet, Emily cursed to herself as she angrily searched for her missing pill bottles. "Lookin' for these?" Riddick's deep voice poured over her from the bathroom doorway where he leaned leisurely against the doorframe holding three brown bottles in his massive hand. Emily gaped for a moment at him, her eyes darting between his face and the bottles in his hand. A mixture of rage, humiliation, and agony raced through Emily's veins as she tried to force her constricted throat to work. Quickly, Emily's hand flew out and drew the bottles from Riddick's paw forcefully. For a brief moment the two stood locked in one another's gaze. "You had no right." Emily bit out indignantly as she pushed passed him and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Riddick wasn't sure how long he stood outside her closed door. He fucked up, probably badly, but was unsure why Emily had seemed so ashamed and what he could do to fix this latest faux pas. Riddick had no idea why but he felt an odd kinship with the girl and the strangest desire to get closer to her. There was no denying the fact that he found himself increasingly attracted to her but, intimacy aside, he wanted to find whatever demon she was hiding from him. Riddick had seen it in her eyes, a subtle darkness that clouded over them and prevented them from shining the way he thought they ought to. Emily rarely smiled and seemed less inclined to interact with others than even he himself. Something about the shadow that lay over Emily disturbed Riddick to no end. He wanted to see her brilliant and radiating with the luster that he knew hid just under her guarded surface. Feeling defeated, Riddick leaned his head against the door listening to the sickening sobs that emanated from within. "Emily, open the door. I just wanted to know what they were." Riddick paused briefly, still hearing nothing but Emily's stifled crying. "Emily, open up or I'm coming in anyway." No sound followed and Riddick slowly tried the handle, grateful for the fact that it was unlocked. The door popped open with a soft groan and Riddick entered slowly, watching the woman who sat on the side of the bed staring blankly at the bottles in her hand. The salty scent of her tears hung in the air, mixing with the soft, sweet scent that was Emily.

When she made no move, Riddick seated himself beside her on the bed careful to keep a comfortable distance from her. Emily's head hung and a few stray tears dropped onto the bottles in her hand. "When I was in school no one liked me. The kids all called me Fat Emily. Never just Emily….Fat Emily. As I got older, the things they said got more and more cruel. First, I tried not eating at all, then I…I became bulimic." Emily paused briefly in her confession, shuttering tensely when she felt a hand on her arm. Riddick immediately retracted it, desperate to hear more of her tale. "My parents didn't notice, or if they did they ignored it so I wouldn't interfere with their perfect life. When I was fifteen I couldn't take it anymore. I found a bottle of my mother's sleeping pills and downed the whole thing. My parents found me, of course, barely alive. I was taken to the hospital and they pumped my stomach. Because I attempted suicide I was placed in a psychiatric hospital. I was there for seven months. When I came home they had me on so many drugs I just felt numb. I wasn't happy, I wasn't sad….just indifferent." Slowly, Emily raised her gaze to Riddick who had opted to keep his goggles on his forehead, relieved by the dimness of the room. Riddick's mercury gaze burrowed into her, his face awash with pain and concern. Swallowing back the lump in his throat Riddick stated: "You tried to kill yourself?" The question seemed obvious and silly, but Riddick couldn't stop the words before they tumbled from his lips. Emily's eyes fell away from his, uncomfortable with what they conveyed. "I wanted out. I wanted the pain to stop and I thought it was the only way. With all the drugs the doctors had me on, I stopped feeling at all. Finally I'd had enough and stopped taking them. I didn't like what they were turning me into. I found a new way to cope with the pain…" Emily let her voice trail off as she slowly lifted the sleeve of her sweater. A series of faded scars trailed their way from above her wrist to nearly the crook of her elbow.

Riddick's hand reached out of it's own accord, his fingers brushing over the barely visible lines. "You…did this to yourself?" Riddick's voice maintained the same shocked tone as it had before, his eyes unwilling to take in the gruesome sight but unable to look away. Emily pulled her arm away from his touch, although the sleeve remained at her elbow. "I started cutting. The physical pain took away the mental ones for a little while. I was coping. My parents found out and their response was to lock me away in a mental hospital again. I was seventeen then, so they could legally do anything they wanted. I was there for almost a year until I turned eighteen and was able to check myself out. That's when I came here to live with my grandfather. He was always good to me, he took care of me and supported me. He never looked at me with shame the way my parents did. I never went home and I haven't spoken to them since. When my grandfather died he left me the cabin and I stayed here. It's the closest thing to happy I've ever been." Emily sighed softly, a weight lifted off of her at her confession. _Great, now he knows I'm a mental case. If things were uncomfortable before… _Emily thought, unnerved by Riddick's silence and his intense stare. The pieces were slowly coming together and Riddick began to equate Emily's mannerisms with the tale she had just told him. Now, the demon he'd been looking for had shown itself; all Riddick had to figure out now was how best to slay it. "Emily…." Riddick began as Emily abruptly cut him off. "Don't. You probably think I'm pathetic, considering the shit you've been through." Emily's voice was laced with bitterness as she distanced herself from him again. Riddick cautiously placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing a little as he felt her body tense. "You're not pathetic. It's just a different kind of prison. They take away your freedom, lock you up and treat you like you have no worth." Emily glanced up at his words, silently elated that he didn't chide her for being so indulgent. Could it be that he understood? Could this be gentleness and kindness she saw in his eyes?

Emily's mouth drew into a thin line, not wanting to hope for emotions that Riddick may not harbor. "You wanted to know about the pills. They're for manic depression and anxiety. They just take the edge off and keep me stable. I'm better in lots of ways but…that other girl still lives in here." Emily stated as she pointed to her chest. "Fat Emily is still inside me and I don't think I'll ever get out from under her shadow." Emily turned away from Riddick, hiding the slowly emerging tears. She wiped a few away with her free hand and choked back the sob that worked it's way up her throat. Riddick gently brushed a few stray hairs away from her face, tucking them behind her ear. He was surprised when Emily didn't flinch away from his touch. Maybe, someday, she'd welcome it. "Well, I don't see her, I just see you; and I don't want you to ever hurt yourself again." Riddick's voice briefly broke into a harsh rumble as he pulled the sleeve of her sweater down to disguise the scars again. Emily turned to him, wordlessly nodding her head in agreement.

Riddick understood far more than Emily could have imagined. Having been broken down by the years in slam, his own self esteem had dwindled to nearly nothing. He didn't see his own worthiness beyond that of the maniacal killer everyone thought him to be; just an animal in human skin. Painful memories of Carolyn's sacrifice pooled in his mind bringing an uncomfortable tightness to his chest. _Not for me…._ The words echoed in his head, an agonizing mantra that he had repeated a thousand times. Why had she sacrificed herself for him? Why hadn't the monster taken him instead? Why didn't she just get on that damned skiff and leave? Riddick had spent more time than he could count berating himself over her senseless death and his own roll in it. Now, there was Emily. A young woman so broken and twisted inside she didn't see the radiance that bloomed in her and made her beautiful despite herself. Riddick knew the real Emily, the one who had been destroyed by hurtful words and neglectful parents, was somewhere deep inside of the withered flower that bore her name. Riddick had no words to equate with this sudden desire to rescue Emily from herself, to find that spark inside her and fan it into a roaring inferno. He'd seen her fierceness, determination and gentle humanity; now, if only he could make her see it too.

**Chapter Four: The Storm**

Since Emily's painful confession, Riddick had developed a new determination to bring her out of her self imposed exile of sadness and shame. He had often shuttered to think about what she must have had to endure in the mental hospital. Riddick had never pressed but Emily had offered some information about the conditions where she had been incarcerated. One event had nearly forced Riddick into a fit of rage. Emily casually mentioned a fight that had broken out amongst the patients in the common room in which she had been badly assaulted leading to a week long stay in the infirmary. "It was a madhouse, literally. There was no structure and no outlet for the patients. Violent patients were kept alongside the placid and catatonic. Assaults like mine happened all the time. No one cared, that place was just a dumping ground if no one wanted to bother taking care of them." Emily stated, startlingly devoid of emotion about the event. Riddick flexed his fists at his side, straining his muscles in an attempt to calm his intense rage. Emily cautiously revealed a scar above her left eye that had been a result of the attack. So far it had been cleverly disguised behind her long bangs. A growl ripped through Riddick's chest and he was grateful Emily had missed the animalistic sound.

The morning sky was painted in bright shades of vermilion and gold as the sun slowly began to make its ascent in the sky. The trees were dark shadows against the backdrop of fire that ignited across the mountain in the hues of morning light. The snow glittered softly, painted in varying tinges of orange and darker, ruddy colors. It was peace inviolate; the steady thrum of nature that beat as the very heart of the mountains, refusing to be tamed by the blighted hand of human kind. Emily watched through the wafting steam that rose from her cup as the large bear shuffled about at the edge of the trees. He paid her little mind as he pulled logs out of the snow hoping for a hidden morsel or perhaps unlucky rodent. Emily smiled to herself, unusually happy in these brief moments as she watched the animal in his frustrating search for food. His ear twitched, revealing the large notch of missing flesh that was Emily's only means of identifying him. Emily felt something tightly wrap around her hand as she was drawn away from the railing of the porch. "I'm pretty sure I know what dangerous is….and that thing definitely qualifies." Riddick rumbled in her ear as he attempted to forcefully coax her into the house and safely away from the giant bear that had turned it's attention toward them. Emily glanced at him, her eyes once more portraying a wicked sort of mischief. "Who, Barney?" She stated nonchalantly as she used her thumb to indicate the bear. Riddick narrowed his eyes at the familiarity Emily seemed to possess with the quarter ton predator ambling about at her doorstep. "He's harmless." Emily continued seeing the questioning look on Riddick's face. "We have an accord. He stays in the woods and I don't get my shotgun." Emily's voice had adopted that seductive purr she'd used before, making Riddick rumble in response.

His inner beast was getting harder and harder to control with his close proximity to this alluring woman. Riddick found it even harder to suppress his libido in moments like these when Emily showed a brief glimpse of sexy confidence. Emily strolled passed him and entered the house, only giving Riddick a sly sideways glance from her blue eyes. "You have a shotgun?" Riddick asked, unable to disguise the incredulous tone in his voice. Emily casually placed her now empty mug on the counter and turned slowly. "Yes, and I know how to use it. It belonged to my grandfather who happened to be a gun enthusiast. He taught me how to shoot and he taught me very well." Emily stated casually as Riddick quirked a single brow. "Between your skills with the axe and firearms, I better be careful." He stated slyly, hoping to garner a fiery response from Emily. He wasn't disappointed. "Yeah, probably shouldn't piss me off too much." Emily said, eliciting a bout of riotous laughter from Riddick.

They shared a companionable breakfast before Emily made an announcement. "There's a big storm coming. I have to go into town and pick up some food and supplies, the roads won't be usable for a few days after the storm hits. I'll probably be gone a better part of the day, try not to destroy anything while I'm gone." She gave Riddick a small smile as she donned her winter gear, preparing for the nearly one hour drive into the nearest town. Riddick found the gesture infectious and returned her smile, albeit a little more devilishly than her own. "I'll behave, Mommy." He stated sarcastically as he reclined on the soft sofa. Emily turned away, grumbling softly under her breath. "Smartass." Riddick's expert ears had heard the jibe, only making his smile broader. Riddick found the absence of Emily unnerving as boredom swept over him. He was normally able to bide his time with quiet fortitude, but after weeks of having a companion he became restless. Riddick perused the bookshelves that lined her living room on either side of the massive stone fireplace. Most of the contents were classic novels of varying subject matter, age and region of origin. Beowulf, A Tale of Two Cities, War and Peace, A Collection of Poems by Robert Frost among others. Most were in nearly pristine condition while others looked as though they had been read often. Riddick wondered if it had been Emily's doing or her Grandfather's. Something unusual caught his eye. Set on one bottom shelf were a series of binders each labeled as Fan Fiction with a coinciding sequential number. Curious, Riddick pulled one from the shelf and opened it only to be shocked to his very core.

The stories contained within all bore Emily's name as the author and all of them seemed to be about him. Riddick collapsed onto the sofa, his eyes never leaving the words as he began to read a fictional tale drawn from Emily's imagination centering around himself and often a powerful heroine of one kind or another. Unable to look away, Riddick spent the entirety of Emily's absence reading the cacophony of varied stories that painted him to be some kind of romantic hero. _She must think pretty highly of me. Not sure I'd do any of this shit. And she's got an odd fascination with my…dimensions. _Riddick mused to himself as he poured over several paragraphs of a racy nature. Riddick wasn't sure, but he thought he felt a little heat rising into his cheeks as he read the descriptive words. He wondered, off handedly, if these gave any insight into Emily's opinion of him. Riddick considered her apprehension when he drew near, her nervous fidgeting at his simplest touch. _Could it be….Emily's attracted to me? _Riddick would have tossed away the preposterous notion as soon as it appeared in his mind but the notion was just too sweet to ignore. Riddick knew, however, that even armed with this new theory he had to tread carefully. Emily's reservations about her appearance were nearly a paralyzing obstacle that Riddick would have to overcome if he had any chance of getting closer to her. He had to find a way to bring her walls crumbling down.

Emily returned after several hours of equipping herself for what could be a very long period of nature induced house arrest. She parked her oversized pickup truck as near to the front porch as she could and began unloading boxes and bags. With it's duel rear tires and four wheel drive capability, the Big Red Monster, as Emily had dubbed the truck, was more than adequate to navigate the narrow snowy roads that led down out of the mountain. Living so remotely had many advantages as far as Emily was concerned but shared a few disadvantages as well. One was the long, arduous trek into town. Emily piled her purchases inside the front door, kicking it closed with one snow covered boot. Riddick, as usual, seemed to materialize out of thin air getting a small thrill out of frightening Emily with his sudden appearance. Riddick instantly caught a strange scent that burned his nostrils like a toxic fume. It was fear and it was coming from Emily. Riddick was certain the slight startle He had given her wasn't the cause. "What happened?" Riddick rumbled, forcing Emily to look in his eyes. "Nothing, why?" She stated, her voice cracking slightly. Even without touching her he could see the slight tremble of her body as if she were fighting a bad case of the shivers. "Something happened to scare you like that.' Riddick's voice was deep and offered no refusal. Emily sighed as she tried to steady herself. "Just these hunter guys. I bumped into them in town. They gave me the creeps is all." Emily confessed garnering a deep growl from Riddick that even Emily couldn't have missed. It was a combination of anger and possessiveness. Riddick placed his hand on Emily's arm, firmly but gently, as he studied her with his silver orbs. "Did they touch you?" His voice was intense and there was no mistaking the flickering rage that burned in his eyes. "N-No. They just talked to me…or tried to. One of 'em followed me to my truck but I ignored him and got in. Nearly ran him over pulling away. Don't worry about it, they won't be dumb enough to come up here during a storm." Emily attempted to play off the nerve wracking experience hoping to ease Riddick's sudden guard dog attitude. "Let's hope that's the case, cuz they come anywhere near here…or you…and they ain't gonna live to tell about it." Riddick ground out as he slowly released her arm.

He grabbed one of the boxes, hefting it up with ease and asked where she wanted it. Emily rolled her eyes at his snide smirk and indicated the kitchen with a single finger. It wasn't the middle one as she first considered. Emily allowed herself her own smile of indulgence as she watched his muscular back flex as he adjusted the box before disappearing from her view. _It should be illegal to look that good. _Emily thought to herself as she tried to suppress a sudden wave of arousal. Emily's own sex drive, something she'd chosen to ignore for the past five years, was being sent into overdrive being in such close quarters with the man she'd fantasized about for years. She wanted so desperately to welcome his fleeting moments of gentle touch but her own reservations disallowed any thoughts that it might indicate something more. Emily thought of her own body, her plump and curvy figure that had been such a heavy burden on her for so much of her life. While she wasn't nearly as big as she had been during her school years, she still saw no reason why any man would desire her in any way. Least of all someone who looked like Riddick. Drawn from her reverie, Riddick appeared again in her field of view. Emily had already sorted out the candles and flashlights, pairing them with their batteries and set them aside. She grasped a large bag and handed it to Riddick who seemed puzzled for a moment. "That's for you. I couldn't find any black cargoes so I got you jeans instead. There's some warm stuff in there too and hygiene supplies. Better than that stupid bar soap that smells like a hospital." Riddick seemed genuinely stunned for a moment; no one had ever given him anything before, at least not that he could remember. "You didn't haveta do this." He stated simply, fighting with his desire to hand the bag back to her. Emily offered him a genuine smile, something Riddick saw very little of. "It's okay. You need it, there's no telling…ummm….how long you'll be here." Emily looked sheepish as she spoke, worried she might upset Riddick by reminding him of his predicament. Riddick pulled the bag toward himself, enamored with the fact that Emily had been concerned with his comfort. Not only the clothes but the fact that she kept the house darkened for his benefit. Emily's selflessness was something he'd rarely seen. "Thanks." He rumbled, working the foreign word over his tongue. "And I don't mind bein' trapped here if it's with you." Emily glanced at Riddick as he began to make his way up the stairs, not sure if she'd heard him correctly. She sighed and decided not to make too much of it.

The wind outside howled angrily as snow pelted against the window panes making small tapping sounds between baleful gusts. Emily was grateful to have finished cooking their dinner before the house fell into sudden darkness. "There goes the power." Emily groaned as she lit the candles on the table allowing at least herself to see. "You may not need any light but I haveta be able to see what I'm doing." Emily stated as she added more candles, setting them strategically across the counter. Riddick offered her a sly smirk which Emily chose to ignore in favor of her meal. Riddick didn't mind the soft glow of the candles as much as he thought he might have. He minded even less when he found how the colors of his shined vision shifted with the ruddy glow, offering him a rather delicate view of Emily's face. The way the light played over her features, dousing some in shadow, made Riddick's chest tense in a way he'd never experience before. It wasn't unpleasant, in any sense of the word and Riddick absently wondered what it indicated.

With dinner done and the dishes washed, a task Emily nervously shared with Riddick, the warmth of the fire in the hearth sounded it's beckoning call. Emily pulled a the book of Robert Frost poems from the shelf, glancing momentarily at the haphazardly replaced binders. _That's odd. _She mused as she pushed the binder back to it's rightful position. Emily seated herself beside the fire, enjoying it's warmth and light, as she opened the book and began to read at whatever page she'd found. It was only moments before she felt a presence beside her and glanced up to see Riddick standing above her holding a nearly full bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses. "I found this in the cupboard. Figured it'd warm us up some." Riddick stated, his broad smile failing to hide his impious intentions. "That's not exactly true. It only makes you feel warmer without actually raising your body temperature. Besides, I don't drink. That was my grandfather's." Emily poured the factoid from her mouth in a desperate attempt to avoid having to share the beverage. Riddick seated himself beside her, eagerly opening the bottle and pouring both glasses half full. "Shame to let it go to waste." Riddick stated as he handed one of the glasses to Emily who eyed the cinnamon colored liquid trepidaciously. "Bottoms up." Riddick commanded as he downed his glass in one gulp. Not to be outdone, Emily took as big a swig as she was able as the liquid burned it's way down her throat. "Shit! That's like battery acid and fire all in one!" Emily hissed out as she tried to recover from the burning sensation. Riddick offered her a chuckle, finding her reaction more than entertaining. "Good stuff, huh?" He asked sarcastically as Emily's azure gaze bore into him. "I'm more of a Southern Comfort girl myself. Never developed a taste for whiskey." She mentioned casually. Riddick quirked a brow, his curiosity peaked. "Thought you said you don't drink?" Emily's smile broadened, perhaps encouraged a little by the alcohol. "I used to, don't any more. This is the first drink I've had in years." Riddick refilled her glass, the devilish smile still plastered on his face. _Let the games begin…_

The bottle was only a quarter full and Emily lounged comfortably on the ground, her head only inches from Riddick's outstretched legs. The alcohol coursed through her, making Emily feel more emboldened than ever. "You've been drinking as much as I have and you're not even drunk!" Emily stated, although it was hard to make out some of the words with her slurred speech. Riddick chuckled and raised the bottle to his lips having abandoned the glass a while ago. "It's takes a lot to get me drunk. It's not my fault you're a lightweight." Riddick lowered the bottle as his mercury gaze fixed on Emily who responded to his comment by playfully slapping his thigh. "You're 'n ass." She slurred as she sat up and pulled the bottle from his hands, taking a large swig. Emily handed it back to him before falling back onto the floor, striking her head with a dull thud. "Owwww…." Emily moaned between giggles. "Careful, don't wanna give yourself a concussion." Riddick rumbled, idly stroking Emily's soft hair. He was enjoying this immensely. Emily's inhibitions had disappeared with the advent of the whiskey and she lay beside him completely relaxed and even allowing Riddick's gentle caresses without any anxiety. Riddick only wished she could be this way sober. Emily's slurred voice drove him from his thoughts. "You ever think about sporks? I mean, it's a spoon but it's also a fork. Couldn't they just make up their minds? What if you only need one or the other, do you have to make do with both? What a stupid invention." Emily babbled again giving Riddick a fit of laughter at her nonsensical conversations. He'd realized just how drunk she was when she started these small fits of rage at silly things almost an hour ago. Riddick had to admit, Emily was adorable in this state. "You're a fun drunk." Riddick mused once his laughter had ceased. Emily turned her head slightly, glancing up at him. Something washed over her, a look that seemed almost serious. There was silence between them, with only the crackling of the fire to fill the void. Emily's voice ended the quiet, sounding soft and distant. "Riddick…did you know I've been in love with you for years. You weren't real, but I felt it." The drunken confession came to an abrupt end, drowning the pair in stark quietude once again.

Riddick leaned against the stone hearth, his mind reeling with this odd revelation. It could have just been the alcohol talking, but he was also very aware of the tendency for booze to loosen one's tongue enough to say things they might not if they were sober. What Emily had confessed was something Riddick had sworn he would never hear. The word love had never been uttered by him and probably never would be and yet Emily had stated her own feelings for _HIM_. Riddick swallowed hard, trying not to dwell too much on her words, although he realized they would have an impact on their future together, whatever that may be. Emboldened by the whiskey, and maybe a little by Emily's confession, Riddick set the bottle aside and leaned over her. His lips were only inches from her own before he realized Emily had passed out. "Damn!" He muttered as he reluctantly pulled away. It would have been so easy to kiss her in that moment, even with her unaware. The action had seemed too close to taking advantage of her. Riddick wanted Emily awake and aware when he kissed her, not passed out in a drunken stupor. Riddick also didn't relish the thought of what might have happened if he'd gone through with it and had Emily wake up with him hovering over her. It probably wouldn't have been pretty. Riddick sighed at his bad luck and gently scooped the unconscious girl into his arms. He held her tightly against himself, relishing in the feel of Emily against his body as he carried her up the stairs. Nudging the door open with his foot, Riddick walked through her bedroom and gently laid her upon her bed. Pulling the crocheted blanket from the foot of her bed he placed it over her gently as Emily murmured and shifted in her sleep. "How'd I get here?" Emily slurred in a soft tone. Riddick pulled the blanket over her shoulder and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "I carried you. Didn't want you sleepin' on the floor downstairs." Riddick stated bluntly, avoiding any further details. "You…carried me?" Emily queried, sounding disbelieving. Riddick smirked gently, crouching down beside her bed. "Yeah. Can I let you in on a little secret? You're not that heavy." Riddick rose up quickly before he stupidly tried to kiss her again. He wanted to be sure she'd remember something like that. The last words he heard as he exited her room was a soft phrase: "Thank you… Riddick."

**Chapter Five: Letting Go**

Ghosts of sunlight filtered through the window, disappearing intermittently behind a shroud of thick clouds that threatened another deluge of snow. The meager light that snuck passed the defenses of her dark curtains brought a sword of pain through Emily's head as she slowly opened her eyes. _I'm gonna fucking kill him if he ever lets me drink like that again! _Emily thought as she stiffly tossed the blanket away and tried to rouse herself from her bed. Her head swam as she was assaulted by another series of stabbing pains that threatened to push her very eyeballs from their sockets. Emily's stomach felt queasy and she knew in only moments the contents therein would be violently evacuated. Moving as quickly as she could, Emily made a stumbling quest for the bathroom and bent over the toilet just in time. The coolness of the toilet seat felt good against her pounding head as she waited to see if the roiling of her stomach had subsided enough to leave the bathroom. Emily was thoroughly grateful for the fact she had thought to close the door beforehand. The idea of Riddick watching her vomiting would have been more embarrassment than she would have been able to endure.

Satisfied that she would no longer need the aid of the porcelain throne, Emily grabbed the robe off of the back of the bathroom door and carefully maneuvered herself down the stairs. Emily sneered at the brightness of the kitchen, squinting her eyes against the searing lights. At some point the power must have come back on. Riddick was seated casually in one of the kitchen chairs, a steaming mug in his large hand. "Hung-over?" Riddick inquired with a broad and knowing grin plastered on his smug face. Emily offered him a disgusted look. "Shut up!" She grumbled as she shuffled her way toward the counter trying to figure out an easy breakfast that she could make given her current condition as well as one she could keep down. Emily reached into the fridge and began fishing out eggs and milk before she noticed a sudden wall of warmth behind her. "Come and sit down, you can barely stand up." Riddick's deep voice vibrated through her but Emily was much too out of it to react the way she normally would. Carefully, Riddick placed his hands on her sides and dragged her back toward the table, seating her rather forcefully in one of the chairs. "Wait right here, I've got somethin' for ya." Riddick stated as he turned and made his way back toward the counter. He poured a steaming cup of coffee and returned in two quick strides and placed it before Emily. "Trust me, it helps." Riddick stated as he waited for Emily to take the first sip. "I don't usually drink coffee. Not good to have the jitters when you have an anxiety disorder." Emily stated as she stared at the cup of black liquid before her. Riddick made a noise that seemed a mixture of a derisive sound and a growl. "Just drink it. You'll thank me later." Emily made a disgusted face and took the first sip of the bitter liquid. She much preferred cream and sugar, but this would have to do for now. Riddick smirked at Emily as she forced more of the coffee down her throat. "It's better if it's black. Shock's your system." Riddick commented mildly. Emily set the cup down, keeping her fingers lightly on the handle. "I'll say." She muttered causing Riddick to chuckle. Emily seemed pensive for a moment, willing the last of the drunken fog to clear her mind. "Riddick…." she began softly, catching the attention of his expert ears. "Did I say or do anything stupid last night?" Emily wondered, hoping her alcohol loosened tongue hadn't caused any humiliation she couldn't remember. Riddick considered for a moment her drunken confession that still lingered fresh in his mind. At long last he decided to save her the agony and answered: "No. You just babbled a lot. It was kinda cute." Riddick offered her a wink as her face flushed. Emily was relieved and gave a sigh of satisfaction. "Good. I was afraid I'd hit on you or something." Emily stated with a light hearted giggle. Riddick nearly choked on his sip of coffee at her response but recovered quickly.

Emily felt slightly rejuvenated after finishing the coffee and began to make a simple breakfast; well, as simple as her mind could construct. Simple ended up being Eggs Benedict with rosemary infused hollandaise sauce, thick cut bacon from the butcher in town and homemade hash browns seasoned with a spicy blend of dried peppers. As usual, Riddick dove into the meal as if he wouldn't taste food for a very long time. "Fuck, woman! You keep cookin' like this and I'm gonna wind up getting fat." Riddick mused by way of a compliment. He was never short on those when it came to her cooking. Emily offered him a small chuckle, her understanding of the convict was growing and she realized that compliments from him were often hard to come by and occasionally woven into something that sounded derogatory. "Yeah, wouldn't want you to end up looking like me." Emily responded with casual sarcasm but realized she must've made a mistake when Riddick paused and instantly dropped his fork to the plate with a clatter. Emily looked up sheepishly, her blue eyes meeting Riddick's stern, silver gaze. His face had contorted to a form of dark seriousness. "I don't ever want to hear you fucking say that about yourself again! There's absolutely nothing wrong with the way you look, got that!" Riddick's voice was a deep rumble of repressed anger that vibrated across the table and sent a shiver of trepidation down Emily's spine. She gripped her fork firmly, lowering her gaze away from his. Emily's response barely registered above a whisper. "I'm sorry, Riddick."

They finished their breakfast in silence, neither one willing to speak to fill the void. Emily wondered how long Riddick would be angry with her and what would cause him to say such a thing. As far as Emily was concerned she was a bloated, ugly whale. Couldn't Riddick see that, too? She wasn't sure which hurt more, the fact that he'd yelled at her for her statement or the fact that he had somehow tried to compliment her on her appearance. Emily sighed and pushed her chair away from the table, silently collecting her empty plate and walking toward the sink. Riddick realized he'd fucked up….again. He'd been harsh with her, angry and forceful. Riddick wasn't a man for flowery words, in fact he wasn't a man for words at all. How could he convey to her just how wrong she was about herself? How could he make Emily see herself as he did; a gorgeous, vivacious, stunning woman who was more than capable of taking care of herself. That, in and of itself, was enough to make his blood boil in his veins and his body ache in yearning for her. Riddick steeled himself and stood silently from the table. Collecting his own plate, he walked up behind Emily and set his used dishes on the counter beside the sink. For once Emily barely registered his presence; she didn't flinch or move away or make any other motion that might indicate she knew he was there. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Riddick stated calmly, gently placing a hand on her back. He desperately wanted to pull her toward his chest and hold her tightly but he feared it might be a little too much for her. Emily remained silent, but her eyes slowly shifted and met his. "I didn't mean it to come out like that." Riddick continued. "I hate it when you're so down on yourself. You're very….pretty." Riddick grimaced inwardly at the last phrase, hoping he hadn't overstepped his bounds. Emily's gaze was suddenly very intense and reflected a look of utter shock. _Ok, Rick, let's not fuck this up any further. Say something nice that doesn't scare her off and avoid anything that involves how nice her ass is. _Riddick's inner voice chided him as he tried to formulate something in his head that would repair the damage he'd inadvertently done. "You're fearless, too. Hell, you stood fifty feet away from a predator that outweighs you by at least 800 pounds from what I could tell." Riddick had allowed his arm to wrap around her shoulders, enjoying the closeness of her even through the thick robe and the clothing underneath.

Emily allowed herself a shy smile. She hardly thought of herself as fearless, she simply had an understanding of animal behavior and Barney was no exception. Emily was fully aware that the grizzly was of no danger to her. "Actually…" Emily began. "It's only about seven hundred and eighty pounds. It's been a bad winter and Barney's lost some weight." Riddick fell into a bout of rolling laughter; once again Emily was keeping him on his toes. "Okay, smartass." Riddick retorted in a joking manner as his arm kept a firm grip around her. "We okay, now?" Riddick stated in a soft voice as Emily nodded her response, a slow smile creeping across her face. Riddick found the action infectious, offering a grin of his own. Emily broke the sudden tension of the moment by announcing she was going to take a shower. Riddick had to bite his tongue in order not to ask if he could join her.

While Riddick waited for Emily to reemerge, he made the conscious decision that he would step up his game. Riddick knew he had to tread carefully if he was going to break down the last of Emily's defenses, carefully constructing a plan of gentle flirtation he hoped would be the key to making his intentions known without scaring her off. Riddick was fully aware of how badly he wanted her but it wasn't simply a desire to get her into bed. He wanted Emily to know she was desirable and to no longer be ashamed of her own body. For some odd reason, Riddick found himself wanting a closeness with Emily that went beyond pleasures of the flesh. He had no idea where the notion had come from but he couldn't make himself hate it. Emily made her way down the stairs, her freshly showered scent trailing after her and making Riddick rumble quietly as she passed by. She spent the day, as usual, on another rant of incessant cleaning that seemed utterly unnecessary. Emily was upstairs cleaning the rooms, stripping sheets and comforters as she grumbled about men knowing nothing about making a bed. She piled the linens in the hallway before making her way into the bathroom on her continued cleaning spree. Riddick took the opportunity of her absence to flip through another binder, listening intently for the sound of her return to avoid getting caught. His curiosity had been peaked by the fictitious tales of his life and he began to wonder what would have possessed her to write such things. Footsteps on the stairs caught his attention and he returned the binder quickly, saving his questions for later.

Night had begun to descend on the mountain, washing the snow and trees and varying shades of vermillion. The sight was breathtaking despite the fact that the storm had poured more than four feet of snow upon the world outside preventing the ability to leave the sanctuary of the cabin. Emily abandoned the idea of laundry, realizing the late hour and opted to start dinner instead. Riddick made his usual silent approach as Emily stood at the counter. "Need a hand?" Riddick's baritone voice made Emily jump a little. "Ummm….the mushrooms could be sliced. Thin but not too thin." Emily mentioned casually, hoping he hadn't seen her startled response. Riddick grasped the large knife beside the cutting board and began to slice the mushrooms per her instructions. Emily glanced cautiously at Riddick as he cut the mushrooms slowly and he noted her sudden fearful appearance. "I'm only dangerous when I haveta be." Riddick noted casually as Emily's eyes drifted between him and the knife he held casually in his hand. Emily felt ashamed of herself for objectifying Riddick as so many others had done. Just because he had a large razor sharp knife in his hand didn't mean she was in any danger. If Riddick had wanted to hurt her he would've done it long ago. Riddick sliced the last unlucky fungus and set the knife aside. "Anything else." He purred in a decidedly seductive tone, his mouth only inches from her ear. Emily shuttered for a whole different reason this time. "Uhhh, no. I think….I think I'm good." Emily stammered, suddenly feeling the room had gotten far too warm. "Okay, then." Riddick's deep voice rumbled, still close to her ear. Emily was so flustered she hadn't even registered Riddick's hand on her shoulder as his long fingers idly stroked the flesh of her neck. He pulled his hand away as he stepped back toward the table and sat down, watching as Emily tried to collect herself.

The flames rose briefly from the frying pan as Emily allowed the alcohol from the wine to burn off leaving only flavor behind as she finished the chicken and began to plate another mouthwatering meal. Riddick was practically salivating as she placed the plate before him and laid another across the table for herself. "Ever loose an eyebrow doing that?" Riddick inquired as Emily seated herself across from him. "No. I'm a professional, I know what I'm doing." Emily stated as a wry grin stretched across her face. Riddick chuckled as he dug in with fervor. Once they had finished eating and the dishes had been washed, Emily wandered toward the pile of linens piled beside the stairs, intent on the laundry she'd abandoned earlier. "You've been at it all day, how about you have some fun for a change?" Riddick stated, leaning against the back of the leather sofa. Emily sighed and dropped the linens before turning toward him. "I'm not sure I know how to. What did you have in mind?" Emily countered. _Oh, Baby, I could think of a lot of fun things we could do. _Riddick pushed the thought away quickly, before he accidentally uttered it. "You got a deck of cards?" He stated, a smile tugging at his lips. Emily abandoned any further thoughts of housework and strolled toward the end table beside the sofa, retrieving a wooden box that contained the cards. "Good enough?" Emily said, a slight purr to her voice. "You up for a game of poker?" Riddick continued, his brow wiggling suggestively. Emily seemed thoughtful for a moment as if she were puzzling over his offer. "Actually, I've never played." She hoped that might deter him from his choice of game. Riddick strolled casually toward her and took the cards from her hand. "Well, that's good news for me. I was gonna suggest strip poker." Emily's jaw dropped at the suggestion and she stared incredulously at him trying to ascertain if he was serious or not. Unfortunately, he seemed utterly serious. "No, thanks." Emily choked out the words passed her constricted throat. "Too bad." Riddick said with a shrug before he offered a more benign game of rummy.

Seated on the floor beside a roaring blaze, Emily dealt out another hand. She'd asked several times if Riddick had wanted to concede, however he'd been too stubborn to do so. Riddick's gaze was torn between the cards in his hand and the woman across from him. Emily's eyes narrowed as she gazed at her own cards in stern concentration. Riddick watched in fascination as her tongue slid along her lips before she placed three cards before her in numerical succession. Riddick was forced to cross his legs in a vain hope of hiding his painfully hard erection that throbbed even harder as he watched her tongue dart across her lips. The simple eroticism of the act was driving his inner beast into overdrive, forcing Riddick to will it vehemently back into it's cage. He would not give in to his primal side; he would not let the beast have her. Riddick took his own turn, finding the card game increasingly difficult to concentrate on. Something had been gnawing at the back of his mind for some time and Riddick decided now was as good a time as any. _Okay, don't fuck this up, don't fuck this up…. _Riddick replayed the mantra in his head as he completed his next turn. "So….how long have you been obsessed with me?" Riddick said as casually as possible with his silver gaze fixed on Emily. She paused instantly, turning her azure sphere's toward his own intense scrutiny. "W-What?" Emily stammered, suddenly feeling a lump grow in her throat. Her eyes darted between Riddick and the row of binders behind him, a curious memory from the night before filling her mind. _He couldn't have! _Emily considered as a terrifying thought rose in her mind.

Riddick casually picked through the cards in his hand, not actually looking at any of them. "Well, enough to make up stories about me." Riddick raised his eyes toward Emily to gauge her reaction; her face bore a look of intense shock. The cards fell from her fingers that suddenly felt as if they had grown numb. "You….you read them?! How could you?! I…I…." Emily stammered a response as she desperately tried to rise to her feet and escape this new and sudden humiliation. She would never be able to face Riddick again. With his greater height and reach, Riddick managed to catch Emily's wrist before she could get to her feet. "Don't run away on me again." His voice was a stern rumble although his eyes bore something that looked as though it might have been a silent plea. "I'm not mad, or anything." Riddick continued as he maintained his grip on Emily's wrist. "In fact, it's kinda flattering." Emily felt as though she were going to be sick, forcing her flustered system to remain calm in order to avoid another painful panic attack. Slowly, she forced herself to speak. "They're just s-s-stories." Emily stammered quietly. "I write characters that I'd like to be. Strong, fierce, warriors….everything I'm not." She desperately wanted to get free of Riddick's relentless grip and find a hole to crawl into and never come out of. He had no right to invade her personal life in such a manner. Much as he'd done with the pills. Who was he trying to save her from? What was Riddick trying to prove?

The grip on her wrist loosened a little, but Riddick's giant hand was still wrapped around the appendage as he slowly pulled her closer to himself. "You know what I think? I think there's a little bit of you in them too. I think they're a reflection of yourself. Believe it or not you are fierce and you are strong." As Riddick spoke he let himself drift closer to her, his lips only a breath away. "Somewhere inside of you….there's a warrior too." Emily had no time to react or pull away as Riddick's lips gently ghosted across her own, leaving only the slightest trace of him against her own lips. Riddick could tell Emily was on the verge of giving in, the last of her walls crumbling slowly. She only needed one final push. "Let me be what you need." Riddick whispered gently, a deep and profound sincerity in his voice. In the light of the fire, Riddick could see the traces of tears glistening on her cheeks. Slowly he bent down kissing the salty droplet from one cheek before repeating the action on the other. A final tear rested at the corner of Emily's mouth and Riddick let his lips collect that one as well before he covered her mouth with his own. Riddick tasted the saltiness of the tears along with a sweet taste like citrus. He could sense her reluctance as his lips gently massaged her own, his tongue sliding over them begging for entry. Riddick pulled back reluctantly, his lips still only inches from her own. "Just let go, Baby." He whispered before his lips fell against hers again. Emily shuttered at the intense feeling, slowly relaxing as his arms encompassed her and pulled her roughly against his firm chest.

Riddick's tongue finally gained entry, sliding slowly passed her defenses and tasting her fully for the first time. A deep rumble rose from his chest as he found himself encompassed in the intoxicating tang of her, startlingly pure and innocent. Emily moaned softly as Riddick took her mouth in a searing kiss that sent all of her remaining reservations skittering away. There was nothing left except for the spicy flavor that lingered on his lips, filling her, surrounding her and sealing her in a firm cocoon of swelling desire. Suddenly she was floating, falling as her body reclined gently to the floor with Riddick covering her like a blanket of immense power. His hands drew away from the firm hold they'd had around her body and slowly began to make a journey beneath her thick sweater. Riddick groaned at the feel of her beneath his hands, something he'd only been able to imagine before. She was everything he'd dreamed of; soft and womanly with delicate curves that he couldn't wait to feast his naked eyes upon. Silently he cursed his shined vision that would deny him the intimate details of her form, shrouding them in shades of pink. Still, he had his hands and they could just as easily provide a road map of her delicious body filling in the finer minutiae his eyes could not. Riddick's mouth descended from her own, gently nibbling at her jaw line before sucking hungrily at the flesh of her neck. He ground his hips into Emily, letting her feel his need as his aching erection slid against her core. On instinct alone, Emily rose her own hips to meet his, pressing against the hardness in his jeans and eliciting a deep moan from both of them. Riddick pulled his mouth away from her inviting throat, grinning at the dark mark that remained from his ministrations. Resting his forehead against hers, Riddick spoke in a deep husky voice between pants: "Let's go upstairs before I give you a bad case of rug burn."

Only thin slivers of moonlight illuminated the darkness of Emily's room. A sense of nervous agitation had descended on her again as she entered her sleeping quarters, jumping slightly as Riddick kicked the door closed behind him. He had no idea why he had done it; they were alone in a remote cabin on a mountain, surrounded by at least seven feet of snowy accumulation. It was an action borne of habit Riddick decided. Most of his sexual experience had been in brothels where a firmly closed door would prevent unwanted voyeurism. Riddick slowly closed the distance between them, his boots echoing in the silent room. His firm, muscular arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against him and allowing him to feel the apprehension that thrummed off of her in waves. He heard her voice speak, sounding soft and distant. "Do you wanna be here?" Emily needed reassurance as Riddick brought his mouth only inches from her ear. "I can't think of anyplace better." His baritone voice sent a shutter down her spine that was decidedly pleasurable despite her gnawing fear. Emily could feel Riddick's soft lips as he trailed gentle kisses down the side of her neck. His hands found purchase at the hem of her sweater, slowly pulling it upward. "Let's get this off." Riddick rumbled as Emily's sweater was pulled away and deposited somewhere on the floor.

The cold air kissed her skin, sending a trail of goose bumps along Emily's flesh. Riddick turned her to face him, surprised by the deliciously erotic view that met him. He let his fingers trail along the flesh of her breast, just above the lace of the black bra she wore. "Did you put this on for me?" Riddick inquired with a soft chuckle. Emily shook her head nervously. "No. It…was clean." She admitted sheepishly. Never in a million years had she ever considered being in any state of undress in front of this God of a man, let alone that he would want her to. Riddick's fingers took hold of the thin strap, sliding it off of her shoulder and down her arm. "That's too bad, I was hoping you did. I like this one it's….sexy. I think I'll let it live." Emily felt his arms wrap around her as he spoke, unclasping the black lacy negligee and letting it fall to the floor beside her previously deposited sweater. Riddick groaned at the sight of her beautifully rounded breasts, gently cupping one in each hand. Gods, he couldn't wait to taste them. Slowly, he maneuvered Emily toward the bed and let her fall back as he tore the shirt from his body. Eagerly, Riddick fell across her, hovering above Emily with a look of intense need in his mercury eyes. His mouth closed over hers in a demanding kiss that stole away her very breath. Riddick broke away from Emily's bruised lips as he slowly descended her body in a series of feather light kisses.

A deep moan emerged from Emily's throat as Riddick gently took one of her firm, pink nipples in his mouth and suckled at it gently. His tongue encircled the teased and hardened flesh as he felt Emily's body arch toward him begging for more. Riddick could barely contain the proud grin that stretched across his face as he watched the previously timid creature opening up to him with gentle passion. He felt her arms close around him as he made a long and languorous trail with his tongue across the valley of her breasts before teasing and tasting the opposite mound. "Ohhhh! Goooddd!" Emily moaned as her fingers kneaded into his heated, firm flesh feeling the muscles of his shoulders as they shifted beneath her hands. Riddick had never in his life been more excited by the touch of a woman but Emily's gentle and cautious caresses were nearly driving him to the edge. Riddick kissed and nibbled gently at Emily's soft flesh as he continued to make a trail down her quivering body. His fingers worked at the button of her jeans, finally managing to undo the stubborn fixture as he rose up on his knees. "Lift your hips a little, Baby." Riddick gently instructed Emily who complied despite the feeling of trepidation that suddenly crept over her. He tossed the jeans unceremoniously to the floor before allowing himself the first look at her nearly naked form. Riddick's eyes traveled hungrily over her as his hand gently rubbed her delicate, satin panties. "You're so fucking gorgeous." Riddick stated breathlessly as he beheld a look a kin to surprise in Emily's eyes. He lowered himself over her, resting his weight on one elbow while keeping his hand near the treasure between her legs. "I mean it, Baby, and I don't say things I don't mean." Riddick offered her the gentle words before he captured her mouth again, swallowing a whimper of pleasure that erupted from her as Riddick slowly stroked over the soft fabric of her panties.

Riddick could feel her wet heat even through the thin material and he had to stifle a groan as he pulled away from her lips. He loved the taste of her, the sweet innocent flavor that was only Emily. Riddick wanted to taste her in other places, too as he made another descent down her body. Riddick trailed soft kisses and gentle nips that sent Emily's body into overdrive. She felt as though every inch of her was on fire, a roaring blaze that Riddick stoked with every caress and feather light kiss. Riddick made quick work of the satiny fabric that hid behind it a delicate flower that he would be the first to open. There had been no doubt in his mind of her purity and the idea that he was the first man to ever touch her so intimately made his more primal instincts surge to the surface. He wanted to mark her, to claim her, to make her his. Riddick saw Emily not only as a woman who now writhed beneath him as he loved her, but as his destiny, his one and only mate. Normally the incredulous idea would have frightened him but every instinct inside of Riddick told him it was right. Taking a firm grip of Emily's hips, Riddick bent down slowly as the scent of her arousal tugged at his inner beast. Shaking the animal inside him away, Riddick let his tongue slowly dart out and gently lick the length of her folds. Emily nearly flew off of the bed at the sudden contact that sent and intense jolt of pleasure through her body. "Holy….Ohhhh! Riddick!" Emily's voice called out in the darkness as Riddick continued his oral assault on her slick folds. Two more long, slow licks brought Riddick finally in contact with Emily's hardened bud that he gently took between his lips causing her to thrash against him. She was so sensitive that Riddick knew it wouldn't take her long before she'd be exploding. One of Riddick's long fingers slowly made it's way between her folds, stroking gently in and out and bringing with it a new cacophony of sensations.

All rational thought skittered away as Emily thrashed wildly against him, her moans and panting breaths becoming increasingly erratic. _That's it, Baby. I want you to come for me. Let go, sweetheart. _Riddick sent the silent command to Emily, eager to feel her and taste her as she came apart for him. She was so close he could feel it, the gentle pulsing of her inner muscles as they fluttered in the wake of the oncoming storm. A powerful sensation built in Emily's core, like a coiled spring waiting to unwind with explosive ferocity. It struck her all at once as sparks ignited across her heated flesh; a sudden, intense eruption of pleasure that tore through her with the force of a runaway locomotive. Blinding light flashed behind her eyes as Emily cried out and trembled with the onslaught of her orgasm. Riddick held her hips tightly, riding out the waves of her pleasure as he gave a final few licks to her saturated sex. His body moved stealthily over her as Riddick wrapped her in his powerful embrace and waited for the last of her tremors to subside. "Oh, shit….wow! That was…I don't know. God." Emily breathlessly spoke as she tried to get her mind to work correctly again. Riddick chuckled deeply as he nuzzled himself into her neck. "If you like that, I got plenty more for ya." Riddick's muffled voice vibrated against the tender skin of her neck. Emily shuttered briefly, a pleasure induced tremble at the idea of another earth shattering experience. "Are you ready for the rest, Baby?" Riddick whispered as he pulled away to look in her eyes. He wasn't surprised to see a flash of fear in them. He offered her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Baby. I'll be gentle." Riddick whispered softly as he slowly pulled himself away from her to dispose of his obscenely tight jeans.

Emily let out a small gasp of alarm as she watched Riddick's pants fall away revealing his sizeable member that stood out proudly. _He's got to be kidding! _Emily thought to herself as she inwardly wondered how Riddick expected it to fit inside of her. Emily's fear didn't go unnoticed as Riddick watched her eyes light up at the sight of him. Riddick sighed and forced himself to gain control as he slowly positioned himself between Emily's legs, gently rocking them aside while still ensuring she was comfortable. He hovered barely an inch away from her welcoming channel, feeling her heat drift over his turgid member and making it pulse in anticipation. One of Riddick's large hands gently stroked Emily's soft cheek as his eyes beheld a sea of swirling emotions in her azure eyes. Trust, fear and resolve swam within their depths, drawing Riddick deeper into her web. Riddick hated to cause her pain, he wanted to protect her and shield her from it as if it could make up for all she'd had to endure in her past. Riddick found himself trembling as he hovered over her, only moments from plunging into her depths and claiming her for the first time. "Sweetheart, you know I don't wanna hurt you but this is your first time and I'm, well, not exactly a small man. I'm gonna make this as quick as possible and then we'll wait for the pain to go away. Just relax, okay Baby?" Riddick gently explained to Emily as she nodded slowly, forcing her body to relax. Above her, two mercury spheres shone down on her out of the darkness and somewhere in their depths she could see an abiding tenderness that was meant only for her.

With a slow, restrained motion, Riddick sunk himself into her inviting channel. Emily parted willingly for him, hissing softly as he pressed forward into her tightness. Riddick forced himself to maintain the cautious pace, watching her face for the pain he knew he would see there. It was all he could do not to come in the instant he made the first contact with her delicious warmth. The beast inside him rattled it's cage, begging to be let out but Riddick fervently fought the battle against the fiend within. This was for Emily, the salivating ravenous monster would not have her. Riddick was buried only a few inches inside of her when he felt the resistance of her barrier. He closed his eyes tightly and wrapped his arms beneath her taking a firm grip of her shoulders. Riddick pulled back slightly once then twice before surging forward and burying himself to the hilt within her tightness. Emily gasped, her eyes wide and full of pain at the forceful entry that left her trembling and unable to breathe. It took only seconds before she found her voice and a scream tore it's way from the recesses of her throat. The feeling of being torn asunder ripped through her body causing her to desperately try and pull away. Riddick nuzzled into her neck, laying gentle kisses along the soft skin as he felt her squirm beneath him. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes and spilled over to run hot trails down her face. "Emily, Baby. Shhhhh, it's okay, I got you. I know it hurts, just try and relax, the pain will stop soon. Just feel me, sweetheart. Shhhhh, just feel." Riddick consoled her as his hands released their grip of her shoulders and softly brushed the overflowing tears from her face.

It took all of Riddick's strength to remain still until Emily noticeably relaxed that he felt assured enough to test her with small thrusts. Emily grimaced once or twice as a sharp burning sensation flooded her body with every one of his movements. As Riddick increased the length and power of his strokes Emily felt the pain fade leaving behind only a residual ache. "This okay?" Riddick murmured quietly as Emily nodded her assurance. The slow pace was becoming more than Riddick could bear as he groaned at the feel of her tight walls gripping his pulsing cock. "Fuck, Baby! You're so tight! You feel so good!" Riddick ground out through clenched teeth, slowly loosing the battle to maintain the gentle rhythm. "Shhhiiiiittt! Baby, I can't hold back anymore! Hold onto me, okay?" He growled as he felt Emily clutch onto him tightly, wrapping her arms and legs around his muscular form. Riddick began thrusting faster and harder into Emily's willing body and was surprised to find her rocking with him and meeting him thrust for thrust. _That's it, Baby! Just take all I've got to give. _Riddick dropped his head as the pace increased further until he was pounding into her powerfully, grateful to see only pleasure in Emily's eyes. The pain had faded almost completely now and the intense feeling from before was building again deep inside of her. Emily moaned and panted as Riddick repeatedly buried himself inside of her, filling her up as he surrounded her in a powerful storm of desire, lust and passion. He could feel how close she was, her inner muscles slowly starting to clench around him. Riddick wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing Emily's body to his own as he let loose a feral growl of possession. The beast railed against the bars of his carefully constructed cage roaring out in the recesses of Riddick's mind. _Mine! _Riddick's eyes, once pressed firmly closed as he reveled in the feel of Emily around him, shot open suddenly at the covetous cry of the beast within. Riddick had finally lost the battle.

Clutching tightly to Emily's body, Riddick raised his head and let out a deafening roar. "Grrraaahhhh…fuuucckkk!" The sudden onslaught of his vigorous movements drove Emily over the edge and she came hard around him, screaming his name in the darkness as her head fell back exposing the flesh of her throat. Riddick needed no further invitation as his mouth closed over the unprotected skin, nibbling downward until he reached the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. Riddick could feel his impending release as it tickled the base of his spine trailing fire through his loins. With a few powerful thrusts Riddick emptied himself against her womb, pumping madly through his powerful release. Without the ability to stop himself, Riddick sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Emily's shoulder, tasting the copper tang of blood on his tongue. As Riddick's teeth dug into her skin, Emily came hard again as she clutched tightly against his body. Riddick released her neck slowly, lapping at the residual traces of blood with his tongue as he slowly lowered Emily back onto the bed. He pulled away, panting heavily as he leaned his forehead against hers. Emily's eyes were closed as she fought to regain her equilibrium. Coming back to himself, Riddick was struck with the sudden fear that he had hurt Emily worse than he'd imagined. Gently he stroked her cheek, begging her to open her eyes to him. Riddick needed to see what was held within them, if she suddenly feared him now, if he'd hurt her. "Baby…open your eyes. Please, look at me." Riddick pleaded as his fingers traced the lightest of touches against her skin. Slowly Emily complied, gazing once again into the tender light of his silver gaze. Riddick swallowed slowly, his mouth unbearably dry. "Emily, sweetheart, did….did I hurt you?" A slow smile stretched across her face as Emily shook her head, easing his fears. "No, Riddick. It was….wonderful." Riddick chuckled with relief at her words as he dove in for a passionate kiss.

Riddick pulled away from her lips slowly, watching the woman beneath him carefully. For some reason he wanted to see if she looked any different, searching for the post coital glow women were said to exhibit. Emily was flushed with a thin sheen of sweat over her body; however, he looked closer and smiled finding the glow he'd been searching for. The smile faded when he caught sight of the ugly mark on her neck, the mark the beast had left on her. "Shit, Baby! I fucking bit you!" Riddick admonished himself, a look of shame casting over his eyes. Riddick raised himself up on his knees as if to distance himself from the damage he had caused to Emily. She sat up, her fingers lightly touching over the tender bite on the flesh of her shoulder. Emily winced a little at the stinging pain and felt the distinct wetness of residual blood. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I don't know what I was thinking. It just….happened." Riddick stated quietly, unwilling to even let his gaze fall upon her. Emily moved herself closer to him, placing her palm against Riddick's cheek; a tender touch that he reveled in. "It's okay, Riddick. No real harm was done." Emily consoled him gently. "To be honest, I kinda like it. It feels like I belong to you now." She could feel the rush of warmth flood her cheeks and knew she was blushing at the admission. Riddick glanced up at her, unable to believe what he was hearing. Slowly, wordlessly he pulled Emily toward him and kissed her deeply, as if the action itself could meld her soul with his. When Riddick finally broke away he said: "You do belong to me. Mine….my mate." He growled the final words before taking her mouth again.

**Chapter Six: Desires**

Thin streams of sunlight filtered in through the window, igniting floating dust particles into tiny glowing sparks dancing on the air. A sense of coolness kissed Emily's bare skin where the blanket had fallen away from her shoulder. She shifted a little, groaning a protest to the slivers of bright light that fell across her face. Emily's eyes opened slowly to a mass of caramel skin, firm muscles and a pair of glowing eyes. "Hey." Riddick murmured in a vague attempt to feign sleepiness. In truth he'd been awake for nearly an hour, content to simply watch the angelic creature asleep beside him. Waking up beside a woman, especially a naked one, was not unfamiliar territory for Riddick. This time, however, felt markedly different. He couldn't quite figure out why, but Riddick was left with the distinct feeling that something about what had occurred between them the previous night went beyond a pleasurable erotic encounter. Riddick was also starkly aware of how badly he still wanted her. Emily grinned, managing to look both shy and surprised at the same time. "Hey." She whispered in response, her eyes glittering in the golden light. Riddick raised himself up on his elbow, a slight smile on his face. "You seem surprised to see me." Riddick said, his deep voice filling the room. Emily absently chewed her bottom lip before she responded. "I guess I just thought you'd go back to the guest room…I mean…after." A wide grin stretched across Riddick's face that held no mischief or guile, only a certain softness that seemed only meant for her. "Why would I wanna do that? The view's much prettier in here." Emily blushed furiously at his words, burying her head in her pillow and hoping the flood of crimson would disappear soon.

Emily lifted her head slowly, suddenly aware that Riddick had shifted closer to her. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body and the imposing nature that pulsed off of him like a distant hum. His large hand rested on her hip, the thick comforter still hiding her modesty from him. Emily swallowed hard as she let her eyes rake over the firm muscles of his tanned chest before trailing slightly lower to his washboard stomach until the shadow of the comforter obscured her view. It had been too dark the night before to truly appreciate Riddick's impressive form and she had only gotten glimpses that the moonlight had allowed. Now, in the bright light of day, Emily was able to truly feast her eyes on the living, breathing Greek sculpture that lay in her bed. Riddick couldn't hide the appreciative smirk that lengthened as he watched Emily's scrutiny of him, her eyes skirting over his body as if he were a prized stallion being examined for stud. "Like what you see?" Riddick broke the intense silence, tearing Emily's gaze from his impressive form making her seem flustered and embarrassed at having been caught gawking so greedily. "Ummm, yeah. You're….exquisite." Emily managed to force out the words despite another wave of deep red that colored her cheeks. Riddick's grin broadened even further, if that was even possible. He was truly beginning to enjoy watching her intense blushes as well as the waves of bashfulness that overcame her so readily. Riddick was a little curious about just how red her face could get. "Well, I guess I deserve a little voyeurism. I've been staring at you for weeks; never naked, though, not until now." Riddick stated as mischief danced in his silver eyes. Emily seemed shocked again, her eyes wide as she tried to work over the confession in her mind. Finally she managed to choke out one word: "Why?"

Riddick's hand trailed idly over Emily's flank, only a ghost of a feeling beneath the comforter. The incredulous tone in Emily's voice stung him a little and he knew that she still had a few steps to make with her self esteem. Riddick could be patient, one of the few lessons he valued from his time in slam. This, he knew, would prove instrumental with Emily who needed gentle urging and a soft touch to finally accept herself as the woman Riddick already knew she was. Riddick considered sadly if Emily's time in the institution had done far more damage than it had healed. He was aware of the shame on her face when she spoke about it as if it meant she were less than human, some damaged thing unworthy of affection or respect. That thought alone made Riddick's rage boil in his veins and he wanted to seek out her parents and throttle them for having abandoned her in that place. Riddick brought himself out of his painful thoughts as he considered Emily's reaction to his comment. He had expected her to be angry or embarrassed by his confession, not questioning. "You really think, after last night, I don't find you desirable?" Riddick asked, seeking answers and hoping for a bridge into her psyche. Emily suddenly looked a little ashamed as she tried to formulate a response she hoped wouldn't anger him. "I-I guess I just thought that….well….you probably hadn't been with a woman in a while and I was….convenient. Maybe you just needed to let off a little steam." Emily cringed inwardly as she completed her thought, fearing another angry outburst. Riddick's eyes waxed dark for a moment as the words escaped Emily's lips. The idea she was insinuating was utterly ridiculous; what kind of man did she think he was?

Emily felt Riddick pull closer to her as she pressed herself back into the soft mattress. His imposing form hovered over her giving her a thrill and a spike of sudden fear all at once. The look on his face was a mask of anger and sympathy, warring emotions that twisted his ruggedly handsome features. "Do you really think that little of yourself?" Riddick inquired rhetorically, his deep voice rumbling between them. "What? You thought this was some quick fuck cuz I was horny? Baby, you and I both know that ain't the truth. I'd never use you like that." Emily found it hard to look at him. How could she explain why she felt that he'd never want her, not really? What could she do or say to make him understand? Emily slowly found the courage to speak although her voice was little more than a timid whisper. "My whole life people told me I wasn't wanted. At school guys wouldn't go out with me, girls didn't want to be seen with me. Hell, even my parents didn't want me once they realized I wasn't the child they desired. I….I like the idea that you want me, I just don't know….how to accept it. I don't know what you want from me." Emily choked out the final words, forcing back the lump in her throat. She was certain, now, he would hate her or at the very least recoil from her. Emily forced her eyes to look at him, seeking the silver orbs that she hoped would bear some form of mercy for her.

The breath she had inadvertently been holding was stolen from her as Riddick suddenly crushed his mouth over hers. Emily opened to him despite her shock and allowed his tongue to dance with hers. A slow build of passion was reignited within her as Riddick delved into her, reacquainting himself with her intoxicating taste. The desperate need for air finally brought an end to the heated kiss as Riddick reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers. A smile swept across Riddick's face, breaking the previous stern visage he bore. "You wanna know something?" Riddick began. "I think you're probably the sexiest damn woman I've seen in a VERY long time. Everything about you drives me crazy. As far as wanting you, I'd be crazy not to." Riddick nuzzled his face into her neck gently, inhaling her sweet scent as he laid kisses against her flesh. Emily couldn't stifle the moan that urged it's way from her throat even if she tried. Slowly, Riddick drew himself away from the enticing nape of her neck, regarding her again with his hematite gaze. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I like a woman with a little meat on her bones. Never had much use for those stick figure types." He smiled down at Emily as the reality of the comment slowly dawned on her. Emily worked his words over in her mind, curiosity getting the better of her. "I always thought, I guess, you liked skinny women. What about Carolyn? Were you…attracted to her?" Silently Emily wondered if she should have even brought up the tender subject, realizing just how recent the woman's death had been. Riddick was silent, almost contemplative, giving Emily pause. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…." She began as Riddick cut her off. "I liked Carolyn well enough. Might've even been a good fuck but she really wasn't my type. I admired her though, strong survival instinct. Skinny women tend to break too easily." Riddick chuckled softly, pleased to see the graceful smile on Emily's face. Slowly, Riddick moved over her; his body covering her smaller frame as his naked flesh brushed against her own. "Now, I can keep talking about how much I want you or I can just show you." Riddick nudged Emily's slick opening with his hardness as he spoke the last few words eliciting a small gasp of surprise from her.

Riddick slowly leaned down, his mouth covering one of her breasts as he suckled lightly at the flesh drawing out more deliciously erotic moans from Emily. He pulled back slightly, admiring the light red mark left behind before he journeyed to the opposite breast to lavish the same treatment on that one as well. With his mouth suckling earnestly at her pale mounds, Riddick's hand worked furiously over her saturated sex. "Fuck! Ohhhh, God! Riddick, please! Emily cried out as the onslaught of her orgasm began to close down on her. Emily's legs began to twitch as she arched up to meet his hand, begging for the release that seemed still too far out of reach. Taking her cue, Riddick slowly inserted one long digit into her core, pressing gently against her pleasure spot and sending spirals of wonderful agony through her body. Emily panted and begged as the familiar feeling of ecstasy bore down on her, suddenly crashing through her body like a Mack truck. "Shhhiiiiittt! Riddddiiiccckkkk!" Emily screamed as Riddick pulled away from her core, watching with a pleased grin as she slowly came down from her high. "That was one." Riddick whispered behind his overconfident smile as he rose up on his knees and drew her body toward him.

Placing her bottom on his thighs, Riddick slowly began to enter her. He knew he had to take it slowly despite the overwhelming desire to slam into her and fuck her like no tomorrow. Only the night before Riddick had taken her virginity and he was fully aware that Emily was probably still sore from their previous vigorous romp. Riddick carefully watched her face for any signs of pain, he wanted her to enjoy the experience and not think of the act as painful. Emily grimaced a little as Riddick finally buried himself deep inside of her, filling her entirely with his pulsating member. "You okay?" Riddick ground out as he desperately tried to remain still. Emily nodded, her eyes closed for a moment as she let the sensations flood her body, searching for the pleasure she knew was buried within them. "Yeah. Aches a little." She whispered, willing her body to adjust to him again. Riddick closed his eyes, stilling the desire to pull out and pound into her like he so badly wanted to do. "Want me to stop?" Riddick asked with a slight sigh, hoping above hope she didn't. Emily suddenly smiled sweetly although there was a certain wickedness hidden behind it. "No, God, please don't stop!" The words came out like a plea as Emily shifted slightly, moving her hips against his groin and begging for more contact. A devilish grin stretched across Riddick's face as he drew out slowly and thrust back in forcefully. Emily's head fell back as she cried out with the force of their pelvises colliding. "Like that?" Riddick asked playfully as he repeated the motion tearing another impassioned cry from Emily's lips. "Ohhhh, God, Yessss!" Riddick needed no further invitation as he began an intense rhythm of forceful thrusts that almost threatened to send Emily off of the bed.

Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, Emily moved with him, grinding her hips against his every time Riddick met her body. The feeling of Emily's strong legs around him and her open exuberance against his more vigorous thrusts, was playing havoc with his control. Riddick thrust almost violently into her, his hands clutching firmly on her hips which he was sure would leave bruises later. It seemed to matter little as Emily cried out her pleasure, feeling the powerful explosion of her orgasm bursting through her and sending her into spasms of ecstasy. She clutched at Riddick's muscular arms, her nails leaving bright red marks where they bit into the skin as wave after wave assaulted her. Emily came three times in quick succession before Riddick finally threw back his head and roared loudly, emptying himself inside of her. After what seemed like an eternity, the tremors of Riddick's orgasm finally subsided and he fell against Emily in a spent and sweaty heap. Emily wrapped her arms around his heaving body as Riddick tried to catch his breath between offering gentle nips at her neck. "Oh, God…wow!" Emily moaned breathlessly against Riddick's ear. He chuckled lightly as he lifted his weight off of her, fearing he might crush her. Riddick lowered his lips to hers and they shared a deep, passionate kiss that left them both breathless. Riddick hovered over her, a smile on his face that portrayed neither lasciviousness nor wickedness, only the smallest trace of mischief. "That makes four." He stated, a chuckle vibrating through his chest. "Guess I must be kinda tired." Riddick offered her a wink as Emily's face exploded with surprise. "I don't think I can handle more than that." She told him although her body trembled slightly at the idea of what pleasure Riddick could offer her. Riddick kissed her again, only lightly, before replying: "Well, I certainly think I'm up to the challenge and you really need to stop calling me God, I'm not that good." Emily's body shook with laughter, a sound Riddick found intoxicating much like most things about her. "Okay. No omniscient beings. Guess I'll have to settle for….Sex Machine." Riddick grinned down at her, his mercury eyes sparkling. "That'll work." He stated nonchalantly. "Good for my ego."

Riddick reluctantly left the bed with Emily still lying on it, presumably too spent to move. His eyes reflected heated lust as he watched Emily's naked body stretch and shift as she tried to pry herself from the soft mattress. "I think we both need a shower." Riddick mentioned, his eyebrows wiggling a little to indicate that soap and water weren't the only things on his mind. Emily propped her head up on her elbow as she watched Riddick gather his discarded clothing, her eyes traveling over his naked body. "David." Emily stated, the word tumbling free of her lips as little more than a sigh. Riddick turned toward her, curiosity written on his face. "What was that?" Riddick inquired, wondering about the unusual outburst. Emily wore a knowing smile on her face, unable to tear her eyes away from Riddick's impressive form. "Michelangelo's David. It's a statue carved during the Renaissance. It's supposed to symbolize the perfect male form." Emily stated, spilling out the knowledge as if she'd been a professor on the subject. A flush crept over Emily's cheeks as she continued. "I think they got it wrong, though. YOU are definitely the perfect male form." An obscenely proud smile was plastered on Riddick's face as he reached the bed in two short steps, leaning over Emily with an intense look in his eyes. "I'm far from perfect, Emily, but I guess I'm glad you think so highly of me." Riddick told her, sounding serious despite the smile he still wore. "You, on the other hand, are as close to perfect as anyone I've ever met; and that includes your sexy ass body." Riddick drew Emily onto her knees, clutching her tightly in his arms as he covered her mouth in another searing kiss. One of his hands drifted down, gripping her bottom tightly as he let a low groan spilled against her lips. Pulling away from her Riddick stated: "Now….about that shower."

It wasn't hard for Riddick to see the changes in Emily since their first night together. A glow of confidence surrounded her and she seemed less inclined to shy away from intimate contact and her inhibitions about her body vanished almost completely. Riddick abandoned the guest room completely, having no desire to sleep without the warmth of her body beside him. Emily stood in her bathroom, two small pink pills in her palm. She gazed at them almost distantly debating on the necessity of ingesting them. Slowly, her hand tipped as if of it's own free will and Emily watched as the pills fell into the sink rolling slowly until the drain swallowed them. Sighing, Emily closed the cap over the bottle and returned it to the medicine cabinet. She had already missed several doses and hadn't felt the slightest twinge of depression. She had no idea why, but her newfound intimacy with Riddick combined with his oddly gentle nature had left Emily with a feeling akin to euphoria. Riddick had become, in his own way, her bridge to happiness; her own personal drug. Silently, Emily vowed she would never take the medication again.

Emily stood at the counter, finishing the last of the dishes as Riddick watched her with a dark, needful gaze. He'd never seen her in those particular jeans before, nor the tight ribbed top that hugged her curves far better than the baggy sweaters. Slowly he rose to his feet, sliding up silently behind her. Riddick's large hands wrapped around her hips, rubbing slowly and making a descent toward her crotch. Emily paused in her task, shutting off the faucet as her head leaned back against his chest and she let out a soft moan. The sounds she made always drove Riddick insane and he worked harder every time they made love so he could hear them over and over. Riddick slowly unbuttoned her jeans, dipping his hand inside and rubbing her through her soft panties. "Riddick…." Emily moaned with a shuttering breath as Riddick's hand continued it's work while his mouth nibbled at her enticing neck. "I love confidence on you…..sexy." Riddick groaned as he ground his obscenely hard member against her plump ass that he swore he could watch for days. He made short work of her jeans and panties, sliding her shirt up and letting his hands take hold of her firm breasts. Emily moaned loudly, no longer caring about Riddick's intentions. The strength of Riddick's libido had always surprised Emily a little but she had abandoned the idea of caring long ago.

She could hear the quiet tap and rustling as Riddick's own jeans fell down around his ankles. Thus far, Riddick had avoided any intimate activity outside of the bedroom, with the exception of the shower. Watching Emily's swaying hips as she worked at the sink, held as they were by the tight fitting jeans, had been more than Riddick could handle. Somehow, the idea of surprising Emily in this manner made the act seem ten times more erotic. Now, as Riddick slowly entered her slick folds with his arms wrapped tightly around her, he felt more alive than he'd ever had before. Not even the quick thrill of taking a life could compare with this moment. Riddick thrust into her in long, precise movements as his hands continued to bring such pleasant moans to Emily's lips. The feeling of her soft flesh and the panting breaths that emanated from her drove Riddick to a new form of ecstasy. He began to thrust harder, pounding more powerfully into her every time their bodies collided. Emily could feel her impending orgasm as it slowly snaked it's way from her core to every inch of her ravaged body. "Oh God, oh God, oh God…" Emily cried out, each plea growing louder than the last. Riddick panted behind her, his arms still clutching her firmly as if he could possess every part of her with this one intimate act. "Say it, say my name when you come. My real name." Riddick ground out as he desperately held back his own release. Emily went first, he always made sure of that. She was the first woman He'd been with whose own pleasure mattered far more than his own. Riddick had made an art form out of making women come and, while he enjoyed the thrill, their pleasure essentially mattered very little. Emily, however, was more than just a brief sexual encounter or a quick fling. Emily was something far more than any of those other women could hope to be.

Emily felt as though her knees were going to give out and if it weren't for Riddick's firm arms around her they might just have. She trembled as the onslaught of her orgasm slammed against her, causing Emily to toss back her head and scream out her pleasure. "Ohhhh, fuck! Richard!" The words forced their way passed her throat, now raw from screaming as Riddick took her. The sound of his name on her lips was more potent than he could have imagined and Riddick allowed himself to lose just a little bit of control. It always surprised Riddick a little that Emily didn't seem to mind when his beast came out to play almost reveling in the power she felt from him. Riddick's forceful thrusts and the sound of skin against skin drove him into overdrive and he roared out loudly tightening his punishing grip on Emily. With only a few more hard thrusts, Riddick emptied himself within her, panting heavily against her ear as he awaited the last of his orgasm to abate.

Riddick slowly unwound his arms from Emily's waist, pulling back slightly and distancing himself from her a little. He always felt ashamed when the beast came out. Riddick turned Emily to face him, remaining silent as he studied her body for any signs that he may have hurt her. A few light bruises ran across her torso and Emily could see the self castigation that flooded his handsome features. "I'm sorry." Riddick whispered softly as he ran his hands over the barely visible marks on her abdomen where his arms had gripped her. Emily's eyes softened as her hand reached up to cup his cheek gently. "Don't be." Emily stated softly, forcing his gaze to meet hers. Her eyes conveyed within their depths an emotion that Riddick swore he had no use for. An emotion as foreign to him as the idea of complete freedom. It was unmistakable though and Riddick felt a tightness gather in his chest. "I know you're ashamed of that side of you." Emily continued, her hand still on his cheek. "But he's never hurt me and I don't think he ever will. The beast that's inside of you is just a part you. It's not who you are deep inside. I've seen what lies beneath your stern exterior and nothing about that scares me. Not even your animal side. Without him I couldn't….feel the way I do about you." Riddick slowly let her words sink in, his shame slowly dissipating as he beheld the complete trust and understanding in her eyes. Wrapping his arms around her, Riddick drew her in for a kiss that portrayed not only passion but a much deeper emotion that he was only just now beginning to understand. Pulling away from her lips, Riddick leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. As much as Emily wanted to see his warm, mercury orbs, Riddick's next words washed over her with a flood of intense emotion. "Thank you." The words were whispered and full of desperate gratitude that Emily accepted him, all of him. It was something Riddick thought he'd never have and a form of weightlessness descended on him. A dark shroud lifted itself off of Riddick leaving him bare before her as he'd never been before, with anyone. For the first time in Riddick's sordid life, he felt at peace.

**Chapter Seven: Number Forty One**

A warm front had passed over the mountainous region melting away much of the accumulation of snow that had, thus far, prevented much outdoor activity. Emily was grateful for a chance to breathe a little fresh air and enjoy a little freedom from the stifling cabin. With her back turned toward the door, Emily was oblivious to the fact that Riddick stood on the porch behind her, armed and ready. Something hard and cold struck Emily's back, just between her shoulder blades. She turned slowly in the direction that the assault had come from. Riddick stood grinning broadly as he fashioned another snowball in his massive hands. Emily narrowed her eyes at him, one hand on her hip. "What are you? Five?" She quipped sarcastically moments before another snowball whizzed passed her ear narrowly missing her. "That was a warning shot. You better arm yourself, little lady!" Riddick warned Emily as he fashioned another snowy projectile. Emily found it difficult not to enjoy this more playful side of the man whom she thought didn't actually have one. She would allow herself to indulge in this game of friendly fire although Emily attempted to project a sense of mild irritation. "What was the first one, then?" Emily responded to Riddick's warning. A wicked smile formed on his face. "That was to get your attention." Just as Riddick spoke he launched another snowball and was quite shocked at how easily Emily had dodged it. Now, the game was on.

Emily quickly packed three snowballs, tossing each over the railing nearly blindly and managing to strike Riddick twice. Peering around the edge of the railing, Emily made a fatal mistake of revealing her location and ended up with a face full of snow. Luckily for her, Riddick was too busy laughing to avoid Emily's second barrage of frozen ammunition. Slowly, Riddick rose to his feet brushing the snow from his shirt and pants. He bent over and began to form an immense mound of snow, smoothing it lovingly and creating the equivalent to a nuclear bomb of rounded snow. Riddick lifted his masterwork, a dark glint in his eyes that focused on a very frightened Emily. "You wouldn't dare!" Emily cautioned Riddick who raised the mass of snow over his head prompting her to flee around the side of the cabin in hopes to avoid the cumbersome weapon. Emily paused at the edge of her home, just passed the porch as she turned to see if Riddick had given chase. She saw nothing of her muscular pursuer which gave Emily a lump of trepidation in her throat. Riddick, she knew, was very good at games of cat and mouse and Emily didn't like the idea of being the mouse. Slowly, Emily crept out of her hiding place eyeing the line of trees and wondering if she could make the run to safety. The woods were her territory and Emily knew much of the land of miles around like the back of her hand.

Her smirk faded as she glanced around at the now empty clearing behind her cabin. "Riddick?" Emily called quietly, glancing around cautiously and expecting to be bombarded by the immense snowball at any moment. The area was oddly silent and Emily was becoming increasingly concerned. She took a few more tentative steps toward the steps of the porch, searching for his footprints to determine which direction he may have gone. "Riddick?" Emily called again, slightly louder. Again she was met with only the silence of her mountain home which seemed oddly eerie considering the fact that Riddick was most likely hunting her. A low growl rumbled behind Emily moments before a pair of muscular arms closed around her waist. It took only moments for the pounding of her heart to slow to a more normal rate after the startling incident. Riddick spun Emily around and the pair fell onto the soft bed of snow beneath them. He hovered over her, a pleased grin set on his face. "Gotcha!" Riddick stated as his face slowly grew closer to hers. His mouth closed over Emily's in a soft and strangely gentle kiss. Her lips parted eagerly as Riddick's tongue invaded to dance with her own. Emily ignored the cold wetness seeping into her clothes as the kiss deepened, fueled by their mutual passion. A desperate need for air finally parted their lips from one another leaving them both panting and aching for more intimate activities. "Shit, I haven't had that much fun in….I don't know that I've ever had fun." Riddick stated with a broad smile. Emily shared the gesture, pleasantly surprised to see a side of Riddick no one had ever seen. Emily kissed him gently as she shifted beneath him suddenly aware of how cold her back had become. "I think I've got snow in my unmentionables." Emily stated with a chuckle as Riddick rose off of her and helped her to her feet.

The day was unseasonably warm, even for February and was a pleasant relief after so many weeks of bitter cold temperatures. "Feel like a walk?" Emily inquired, wondering if Riddick would enjoy the chance to leave the immediate vicinity of the property. Riddick tilted his head slightly, his eyes still intent on Emily. "What'd you have in mind?" He asked, the corner of his mouth curling slightly. "You'll see. I'll be right back." Emily answered as she turned toward the cabin a disappeared inside. Riddick waited patiently until Emily reemerged holding a thick jacket in one hand while something that appeared to be a weapon was slung over her right shoulder. Emily held the jacket out for Riddick to take and he cautiously wrapped his hand around it eyeing the gun warily. Smirking, Emily said: "Relax. I'm only dangerous when I haveta be." Riddick hadn't missed the fact that she'd used his own words against him. He pulled the jacket on, surprised not only by how warm he suddenly felt but by how well the garment fit. Riddick pulled the zipper up, encompassing his body in delectable warmth. "I don't recall you getting me a coat." He mentioned as Emily adjusted the collar a little, an unnecessary gesture. "I didn't." She stated nonchalantly. "This belonged to my Grandfather, I kept it because it smelled like him. I wanted to be able to remember him and sometimes I'd put this on and just sit for hours thinking about him. It was the closest thing to having him here with me, bundled up in his warmth with his scent surrounding me." Riddick suddenly felt a little uncomfortable, especially as he watched a hint of sadness descend on Emily's features. Slowly, Riddick began to pull the zipper down; as a man of animal instinct he had no desire to wash away whatever remained of her Grandfather's scent by mingling his own. If it was all Emily had left of the man, Riddick had no wish to taint it. Emily's hand arrested his movement, returning the zipper to it's previous position. "It's okay, really." She reassured Riddick whose eyes bore a hint of concern and understanding. "Now it'll smell like both the men I….care about."

Riddick offered Emily a reassuring smile as he laid his palm against her cheek which was reddened slightly from the cold. She reveled in the warm feel of his palm, leaning into his gentle touch. Emily sighed as she lifted her face away from his hand. "We should get going while we still have plenty of light. Get's dark as hell out here at night." Emily mentioned as Riddick chuckled knowingly. "Doesn't bother me any." He responded as Emily rolled her eyes at his mild attempt at humor. Readjusting the gun on her shoulder, Emily led the way into the line of trees before them. Riddick allowed her to lead the way, slightly amazed at her ability to easily pick through the wooded acreage with ease. "What's with the gun?" Riddick finally ventured to ask only a few minutes into their trek. Emily glanced back briefly, an unnecessary movement as Riddick managed to make his way to her side. "It's a tranq gun. Figured I bring it just in case." Emily answered, pausing as she carefully picked her path over some leafy debris. "I do some work for the Forestry Service and they issued it to me." Emily continued as she lifted the plastic box hanging from her hip with her free hand. "I've got enough sedative in here to bring down a dinosaur." Riddick couldn't hide the broad smile on his face even if he tried. This woman kept surprising him and he was undoubtedly grateful for the fact that Emily was clearly more than capable of defending herself. That, in and of itself, was a great relief to Riddick who was acutely aware that danger could come knocking in even the most unlikely of places.

They walked quietly for what seemed like hours as Emily intermittently pointed out some of the wildlife that inhabited the mountain region. A small herd of bighorn sheep hustled their way up the steep incline of the mountainside, the distant thunderous sound of the colliding horns of two battling males reverberated through the trees. Further up the strenuous path Emily caught sight of wolf tracks, less than twenty four hours old, leading in the direction of the small lake in the distance. She crouched down, carefully studying the tracks in the snow. "Small pack, about seven or eight individuals. At least one of them must be a pregnant female." Riddick watched in fascination as Emily's slender fingers indicated a clearly defined paw print in the snow. "See, this print is smaller than the male's over there but it's deeper meaning she's carrying extra weight, probably pups." Emily glanced up toward Riddick who bore a look of utter fascination. It amazed him that she could tell so much simply from a few paw prints in the snow. Riddick had always been excellent at the observation of his surroundings and had a few tracking skills himself that had saved his life on more than one occasion. Emily's abilities even seemed to outshine his own. Emily rose to her feet, intent on reaching the lake before they had to turn back. Noting the almost stunned look on Riddick's face, Emily stated: "I told you, my Grandfather taught me well." Winking playfully, Emily led on toward the sparkling body of water in the distance.

The sun fell across the partially frozen lake glittering on it's surface like gilded diamonds. There was nothing but peace here, surrounded as they were by the trees and occasional call of a bird. A few of the winged creatures defiantly refused to make the migration south for the winter and it was possible that some had returned early. Emily seated herself on a fallen log at the edge of the water with Riddick sitting beside her clearly in disbelief that places like this actually existed. "I think I get why you live here now. If only places like this were still around where I came from. I could get lost here." Riddick said with a sense of awe in his voice. Before them lay a shimmering lake with water calm, like glass. Beyond it rose the immense peaks of the Beartooth Mountains, dusted with snow and pointing toward the azure sky. There was neither the cold nor the wind to disturb this moment of perfect peace for either of them as the pair allowed the gentle grace of the land envelope them.

Across the glistening water a large bull Elk strode from the darkened tree line with his massive antlers held aloft with pride. The beast walked slowly toward the water, cautiously scenting the air for any signs of danger. His breath steamed in the air as his nostrils worked and his massive head turned slowly. It seemed for the briefest of moments he had noticed Riddick and Emily seated on the far bank but, unperturbed, the Elk took a few more steps forward and dipped his head down for a drink. When he'd had his fill, the animal raised up his head, shaking it slightly and giving a grand view of his impressive headwear. A distant haunting cry echoed across the valley, an almost ghostly sound. In answer, the Elk raised his head and let loose a low, melancholic trumpet of sound that filled the valley with it's haunting music. The great bull called out again, it's voice echoing eerily across the mountains as it answered again. The mountains suddenly fell deathly silent as Emily and Riddick watched the elk slowly make his way toward the trees again, apparently satisfied with his observation of his territory. One quiet word fell from Emily's lips as the animal disappeared. "Beautiful." Riddick turned his head slowly, watching the absolute serenity on Emily's face and he felt a sudden warmth descend on him that masked the cold completely. Emily had been right, this place was good for the soul. With her eyes still glued to the magnificent world before her, Emily spoke softly words her Grandfather had once said. "The ground on which we stand is sacred ground. It is the dust and blood of our ancestors." Riddick glanced at her curiously, noting that Emily spoke to no one in particular. Feeling his eyes on her, Emily turned toward him, a smile still on her face. "It's an old Native American quote my Grandfather told me once by a chief of the Crow Indians. They used to live in this valley over a hundred years ago but now they only survive on a few scattered reservations. It's sad, really."

With daylight quickly fading, Emily and Riddick were forced to make their way back toward the cabin. The land was already dressed in twilight when they neared the proximity of the cabin which could barely be seen through the thick trees. Emily paused suddenly, holding her hand out almost protectively in front of Riddick. The action seemed absolutely unnecessary and Riddick considered it frankly insulting. Even in the low light of evening, Emily could easily make out the tracks in the snow. "Bear tracks." She noted almost casually but there was a hint of concern in her voice. Riddick was fully aware how large and dangerous these bears were and absentmindedly wondered if they'd be making a close encounter with Barney. Subconsciously Riddick drew his shiv and palmed it casually, wondering if the blade would even make a dent in the massive beast. "Do we go around?" Riddick asked curious to what Emily's intentions were in the wake of the dangerous discovery. Emily sighed, trying to push down the lump of fear in her throat. "The tracks aren't what worries me; they're pretty old, probably from this morning, some of the snow has already melted." She stated before pointing at a large patch of red in the snow before them nestled between some of the prints. "That's what worries me." Pulling the tranq gun off of her shoulder should they come upon an injured bear, Emily began following the tracks despite the quick descent of the sun.

The forest began to darken, sending eerie shadows between the trees. Emily and Riddick had been following the tracks for nearly half a mile and a sickening pit had begun to grow in her stomach. The trail of blood they were following had only grown more pronounced the further they traversed through the woods. Emily paused briefly, having almost lost the trail in the quickly fading light. "Riddick, I might need your eyes." Emily's voice was shaky, betraying the fear she felt for the animal that may be dead or dying somewhere nearby. Riddick glanced casually on the ground, searching for tracks and scenting the air for traces of blood. "That way." He stated in his deep voice as he pointed toward a darkened thicket, the leaves glistening with dark blood. Emily pushed though the undergrowth, nearly falling on a few twisted branches on the other side. Watching the snow and churned earth below her, Emily followed the once more visible tracks until she fell upon a sight that nearly drove her to her knees. Ahead on the path lay a large, motionless brown lump. Emily skidded to a halt and Riddick nearly collided with her. The tranq gun fell from Emily's trembling fingers as she turned abruptly and buried her face into Riddick's chest. Tears tumbled from her eyes as Riddick wrapped his strong arms around her. He had no idea what to say at this moment, what words would console Emily as she grieved. Riddick knew she felt a fierce protectiveness over every living thing in these woods, a feeling that he shared for her. He considered for a moment what it would feel like to loose her and Riddick felt a growl of grief and rage pull itself from his throat.

Pulling herself from Riddick's embrace, Emily dried the remaining tears from her eyes. Choking back a sob, Emily spoke quietly. "I have to see it. I have to check if it's…." Emily's voice trailed off as she slowly made her way toward the immense corpse before her. With cautious footsteps, Emily carefully strode around the bear; her entire body trembling with rage and grief. She pulled a small flashlight from her pocket which sounded deafening in the silent forest as she clicked it on. The light played across the bloody, furry corpse as Emily searched for the animal's left ear, for the identifying mark that would tell her if it was her old friend, Barney. Emily crouched down beside the massive head of the animal, nearly sickened by the bloody patch of fur above his eye. Slowly, Emily's eyes trailed toward the ear that, to her relief, did not bear the large notch of missing flesh that would indicate it was Barney. Instead, a small circular tag clung to the flesh of the animal's ear with the number forty-one clearly stamped in black. Emily let her fingers glide over the metal tag as her mind tried to recall the animal that coincided with that particular number. Emily let out a trembling sigh as she settled back on her heels. "It's not Barney….it's Kodiak." She muttered softly although her words did not escape Riddick's ears as he slowly moved closer toward Emily and the animal. Riddick let his eyes roam over the animal's corpse and could tell by the damage to it's side and shoulders, not to mention the amount of blood it had lost getting to this spot, that the beast had suffered painfully before it died. He crouched beside Emily, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He's been shot at least six times. They didn't use the right kind of ammo so the bullets didn't kill him right away. There's no telling how long he lumbered around, scared and in pain." Emily paused, fighting the urge to cry again. "I've known him since he was a cub, Riddick. Kodi was only three years old." With a deep sigh, Emily rose to her feet, her knees shaking slightly. "We should get back. I haveta make a phone call." She said, the tone of her voice doing little to mask her sadness.

Riddick remained in place for a moment, studying the gruesome sight before him. Blood coated nearly the entire left shoulder of Kodi's body, laying thick against his fur and turning it into a matted mess of crimson. The bear's eyes were slitted open, his mouth slightly ajar and tongue lolling out onto the snowy, filthy ground. Emily had been right, the animal must have suffered in agonizing pain until it's inevitable demise. It sickened Riddick to think of what Kodi had had to endure as he lumbered through the snow and foliage, every step bringing needles of burning pain from his mortal wounds. Finally, the poor beast had fallen in the snow where he succumbed to the bullet wounds that claimed his life terrified and alone. Riddick finally understood why Emily felt such a potent hatred for individuals who would take an innocent life without regard to the suffering they left in their wake. Glancing up toward the woman who stood beside him, her mouth moving silently and her eyes closed, Riddick felt a new respect for Emily who bravely endured yet another painful experience. Emily had no vengeance in her heart, despite the anger that gnawed at her relentlessly; only sending up a silent prayer as the Crow tribesmen might have done that Kodi's spirit would find peace and rest. With her vigil done, Emily silently made her way passed Riddick and collected her gun before making the rest of the trek toward the cabin.

There was silence between them even as Riddick and Emily finally reached the warm sanctuary of the cabin. What words could one say in a time of grief that was still so fresh? Riddick waited silently as Emily called the office of the Forestry Service to inform them of Kodi's death and where the body was to be found. The call was brief and Emily was grateful for that at least as she fought the lump of sadness in her throat. Emily ventured into the living room, falling back into the softness of the leather sofa as Riddick stoked a fire to life in the hearth. Replacing the poker, Riddick turned his gaze toward Emily who still seemed distant. Closing the distance, Riddick strode toward Emily in a few long steps and crouched before her laying his hands gently on her knees. "You probably think I'm ridiculous, getting so upset and emotional over an animal." Emily quipped, forcing a smile that faded quickly. Riddick shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving Emily's gaze. "Nope. Guess I've always had a thing for innocents; even big, dumb beasts. I like animals, they don't judge you." Riddick mentioned in a vague attempt at consoling Emily. After a brief pause, Riddick corrected himself. "Well, I like animals so long as they aren't trying to eat me." He was pleased to see Emily smile broadly and even offer a little chuckle as she considered the recent events after the crash landing of the Hunter Gratzner. "Yeah, I guess it's a little different for me." Emily began. "I get to know them, in a way. Their physical traits, their mannerisms, how they interact with each other. They've become like a surrogate family to me, not just animals but individuals with very distinct personalities. I guess it probably sounds kinda crazy and you're probably thinkin' I've been up here too long." Riddick offered Emily a reassuring smile as he knelt before her and raised himself up on his knees. Drawing her in for a brief kiss, Riddick stated: "You're not crazy, trust me, I know crazy. You are, however, courageous, determined and fiercely protective of your territory. Not unlike myself."

That night, as they lay beside one another, Riddick's mind was restless, preventing sleep. A stabbing pain of fear flitted through his chest as he once again imagined the idea of loosing Emily, of facing the possibility that she may come to harm. Riddick had no way to reconcile these unwarranted feelings considering how secluded their living quarters were. He couldn't shake the feeling, however, that something was coming; something that would threaten the sanctuary he had with Emily and perhaps even her very life. Riddick tightened his hold on her as if he could protect her from a danger that had yet to rear it's ugly head. Riddick decided he would keep these worries to himself, hoping his instincts were simply going into overdrive under false pretenses. He considered what he'd told Emily about her fierce protectiveness and Riddick came to realized that he would protect her even to his dying breath. Given the choice, Riddick would willingly sacrifice his own life to save hers.

**Chapter Eight: Justin**

The warm weather continued allowing the sun to continue to melt away the accumulated snowfall enough that patches of bare earth were becoming visible. Emily spent much of her time on these warmer days seated on the porch behind her home sipping idly at a cup of hot tea. Riddick would join her, growing more and more used to the feeling of contentment. The days had begun to blend one into the other in the most pleasant of ways for both of them. Secretly, Riddick wondered just how long this peace would last. Emily sighed beside him, a soft sound of discontent and he couldn't mistake the look of melancholy on her face. Talking came much more easier for Riddick now, especially where Emily was concerned as he idly inquired: "Something's wrong. What is it?" Emily cradled the cup in her hands, allowing it's warmth to seep into her fingers and stave off the cool air. "I was just thinking about my Grandfather. Don't worry about it." She said quietly, her eyes never leaving the tree line on the outskirts of her home. Thus far, Emily had only made passing mentions of the man who had saved her from incarceration and gave her a second chance at life. Riddick had no wish to cause her undo pain but considered that it may do Emily some good to speak of the man who had meant so much to her. "Sorry, can't do that." Riddick replied. "Might help if you tell me what's on your mind." Emily glanced at him from the corner of her eye and Riddick gave her his "not taking no for an answer" face. She turned away from him again, letting the painful memories fill her mind bringing her back to three years earlier.

Emily felt the lump form in her throat but she pushed it back down. It had been long enough there was no longer a need for tears, at least that's what she told herself. Slowly, Emily began to speak. "He died here, on this spot. It was autumn, his favorite time of year and, of course, mine as well. By default anyway. The leaves on the trees turn every color from gold to dark red and make the whole mountainside look like a painting. And then there's the smell, nothing beats the smell of autumn. Wood smoke, leaves and a hint of pine in the air." Emily paused briefly and for a moment her nose filled with the scent of Autumn again. "We would eat our lunch outside. By that time my Grandfather was bound to a wheelchair; the chemo and radiation therapy had left him too weak to walk. He had stopped his treatments a couple of months before, the cancer wasn't responding and my Grandfather didn't want to spend what little time he had left too sick to move. All he had was an I.V. drip of morphine for the pain that he was constantly in. I know he was suffering every moment of every day but he always tried to hide it from me, he didn't want me to worry. The only time he ever seemed to be free of the agony is when we'd sit out here. I went inside and grabbed the tray and when I came back outside he was slumped over in his chair. I checked for his pulse but there wasn't one." Emily's tale came to an abrupt halt and there was no mistaking the cracking of her voice toward the end. Riddick tried to imagine what it must have been like for her, watching as her beloved Grandfather slowly succumbed to a debilitating and excruciating painful illness. In the end, Riddick stood and pulled Emily out of her own seat, clasping his arms around her and letting her cry against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Baby. I'm sorry you had to face that alone." Riddick offered her consolation as he felt Emily's body wracked by sobs. "You're not alone anymore." He whispered his promise against her ear determined that nothing short of a misalignment of the stars would tear him from her side.

Emily bravely put the traumatic morning behind her with much more grace than Riddick thought she ought to portray. He worried a little that Emily had begun to bottle her emotions, especially where her Grandfather was concerned. Emily had admitted, rather surprisingly, that she hadn't cried at the funeral or for quite a while after and even then only sparingly. The tears she had wept against Riddick's shoulder were the most she'd cried since the moment of her Grandfather's passing. "Did it make you feel any better?" Riddick wondered, watching Emily's face carefully as she considered her answer. A wan smile flitted across Emily's face. "Yeah, it did." Riddick placed an unusually chaste kiss on her lips although the smoldering fires in his eyes betrayed what he had in store for her later.

A sudden pounding on the front door startled Emily slightly. She turned her gazed down the corridor that led toward the front door but was unable to see if there was a silhouette in the side window. "Thought you never have any guests?" Riddick inquired in a whispered tone. "I don't." Emily stated, a tinge of concern in her voice. Emily had no idea who it could be and she carefully maneuvered Riddick into the living room telling him to remain completely still and quiet (a feat he excelled at) until she was able to remove the impromptu visitor at the door. Emily had to carefully steady herself to not seem overly agitated and draw unwanted attention that could threaten Riddick. Pushing the shear curtain aside, Emily peered out of the window beside the door but the angle made it difficult to assess who was on the other side of it. The churned and muddy snow made it impossible to see any footprints and the front stoop was already completely devoid of snow. Emily nearly jumped out of her skin as the thunderous knocking sounded again making it seem as if the person on the other side of the door was exceptionally strong. Emily unlocked the door and quickly turned the knob, opening it slowly. She sighed as she beheld the small boy standing on her stoop, his jacket buttoned haphazardly, his hat crooked and his gloves stuffed unceremoniously into one pocket. She crouched down before the boy who kept his eyes trained on the open door. "Justin, what are you doing here? Does your mommy know you're here? Did you go for a walk?" Emily carefully pried the boy with questions although she was fully aware that the boy couldn't answer her. Sighing, Emily stepped aside and let Justin enter, careful to keep a comfortable distance that he craved.

Emily knelt before Justin, cautiously gaining his attention. "Justin…eyes right here." Emily kept her voice soft and calm, using her fingers to guide his eyes toward hers; a gesture that the boy recognized instantly. Slowly, Justin's grey eyes met Emily's azure gaze although they didn't remain for long. "Can you tell me why you came here? Can you use your words?" Emily knew verbal communication wasn't possible but Justin had learned to communicate his needs with simple gestures, a series of carefully constructed hand movements. Justin laid his palm up, placing the other atop it until his palms met and he slowly slid them together. He made a few small sounds and Emily smirked realizing exactly what the boy wanted. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I forgot about your books and the snow was too deep for me to drive through. Can you stay right here and I'll go find them?" Emily inquired, repeating the gesture with her fingers to indicate to Justin that he needed to focus his attention on her. She waited momentarily for Justin to respond and was pleased when the boy made a small nod with his head. "Okay, give me a minute." Emily told him as she rose to her feet and make her way back down the short corridor.

Riddick remained still and silent, training his expert ears to listen to the conversation just a short distance away. Only Emily's voice could be heard and by the calm woven into it he knew whoever had come calling wasn't a threat. He heard Emily's footsteps approach as she made her way back, relaxing idly against the cabinet in the wall. Emily paused and turned toward him, smiling softly. "It's okay, it's just my neighbor's son. You don't have to worry, he has no idea who you are and he doesn't speak." Emily explained although Riddick had already figured out the last piece of information on his own. She turned toward the stairs, eager to retrieve the puzzle books and return Justin to his own home before the boy's mother had a heart attack. Or, worse yet, before the woman came looking for him. Emily turned toward the stairs and quickly made her way up with only a slight creaking of the steps to mark her passing.

Peering cautiously around the corner, Riddick watched the small boy who waited patiently for Emily's return. Keeping his footfalls as quiet as possible, Riddick approached the child cautiously sensing an odd tenseness about him. His silver gaze studied the boy for a moment although the child seemed slightly oblivious to his presence. Slowly, Riddick crouched down bringing himself eye level with Justin to allow himself a more careful observation. Justin's gaze was fixated on Riddick's boots that lingered only a few inches from his own feet but the boy remained firmly in place. There was an impression of urgency in Justin's stance that Riddick's more primal side sensed immediately, as if the boy were wound tightly like a coil spring. A low rumble shuttered through Riddick's chest prompting Justin to slowly raise his gaze toward the being that was the origin of the sound. Grey eyes met silver as Justin stood fixated on the unusual man before him. Riddick could feel the connection strongly, a tether of wordless communication on the most basic of levels that sang to both of them. What Justin lacked in verbal skills he more than made up for on a subconscious level barely perceptible to those around him. The pair remained fixated on one another, completely still and seemingly oblivious to anything save their silent exchange. Slowly, Justin raised a tiny hand and placed it against Riddick's stubbled cheek. A bridge of quiet understanding stretched between them as Justin's delicate, unsteady hand made contact with another human being on a level that transcended common touch. A soft gasp drew Riddick's attention away and he distinctly felt the absence of the boy's small hand. Emily stood a few paces behind them, her hand over her mouth and tears glistening on her lashes.

Emily was rooted in place, too afraid to move lest she break the spell. She couldn't stop the whisper of sound as it escaped her lips causing her to clasp her hand over her mouth to arrest the noise that had already been uttered. Riddick turned toward her as Justin's hand fell away from his cheek. Emily managed a soft smile, desperately trying to still the flutter of excitement that filled her entire body. She forced her feet to move, bringing her closer to Riddick and Justin. "He…he touched you! And he was… looking at you!" Emily exclaimed as quietly as she was able, sharing as much in the joy of the moment as if she had been the boy's mother herself. "Yeah." Riddick stated quietly, still sorting through the event that had just occurred. Emily gazed at Riddick who now stood before her clearly taken by the unusual interaction. "You've done in only minutes what his own family hasn't been able to do in seven years. I don't believe in miracles but I might have to change my opinion on them." Emily mentioned, her voice laced with emotion. Slowly she reached up and placed a kiss on Riddick's cheek, not wishing to shock Justin with too strong a display of affection. Emily pulled away, feeling Justin tugging on the puzzle books in her hands. She relinquished them but asked for Justin's hand in return which the boy seemed slightly reluctant to give. Justin glanced briefly in Riddick's direction as he let his tiny digits wrap around Emily's hand. "Let's get you home, little man." Emily said quietly as she led Justin toward the door. "How's about a ride in the Big Red Monster?" Those last words echoed down the corridor as Emily closed the door behind them.

Riddick waited quietly until Emily returned thirty minutes later. The door opened and closed softly followed by the sound of Emily's quiet foot falls. Emily leaned against the cabinet beside the flat screen T.V. as she tossed her car keys in the basket beside the leather sofa. Riddick glanced up at Emily from his seat on the sofa, a burning question in his eyes as readable as if it had been on paper. As Emily attempted to form the best explanation possible, Riddick spoke in a voice that seemed tinged with undistinguishable emotions. "What's wrong with him?" Emily knew she had to clarify the boy's condition, she only hoped Riddick would understand. "Justin is autistic." Emily stated blandly watching as Riddick's face contorted in confusion. Sighing, Emily continued with words similar to those Justin's mother had used when she first met the family. "It's a developmental disorder. Justin doesn't communicate with words, only hand gestures. He doesn't make eye contact, he doesn't focus very well and he doesn't really like to touch or be touched by anyone he doesn't know. It took me almost a year to get him to hold my hand." Emily told Riddick who was slowly beginning to understand just how unusual his interaction with the boy had been and why Emily had reacted the way she did. "He's smart, though. I get him these puzzle books that he likes to do, that's why he came here. They're adult level puzzles that I can't even figure out half the time. Justin is good with patterns and although he can't talk he can read at almost a fifth grade level. Justin's just kinda trapped in his own mind. The signals that allow him to communicate like a normal person would just don't work right. He understands what's going on around him and he knows what people are saying when they speak to him, he just can't say anything back." The sofa shifted softly with Emily's weight as she settled herself beside Riddick. The idea that a child could live his entire life trapped within his own mind and watch the world go by around him without being able to laugh or cry or shout like any other child stung Riddick more than he thought it would. The connection he'd made with the boy was real enough in his eyes and apparently in Emily's as well. Perhaps, Riddick considered to himself, his animal side was good for something allowing him to communicate on a level Justin could understand.

**Chapter Nine: Hunter and Hunted**

A soft dusting of snow layered the outside world again bringing another four inches of accumulation to replace that which the sun had melted away. It was of little consequence and would most likely melt within the day. Riddick reclined against the doorway to the kitchen watching as an overly jovial Emily flitted about the kitchen, singing contentedly and apparently unaware of her private audience. Emily only paused in her actions when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist pulling her against a firm body. Riddick gently nuzzled her neck, inhaling deeply of her sweet scent. "You're in an awfully good mood." Riddick's baritone voice rumbled intensely within his chest, pulsating outward to tickle Emily's back. She leaned her head against him enjoying the closeness of him and the warmth of his body. "Hmmm…I am in a good mood." Emily mused with a contented sigh as she reclined against him. Riddick chuckled sending another vibration through her body. "Care to tell me why?" He asked, curious about Emily's odd change in behavior; her scent wasn't any different and hadn't smelled medicated in a long time. Emily opened her eyes and looked up at Riddick with a subtly wicked gleam in them. "You'll see." She purred as she pulled herself from Riddick's welcoming embrace to finish setting the table. Riddick watched as she flitted about with the finishing touches, mumbling. "Why do I have this feeling I'm in trouble?"

They sat at the table across from one another, Riddick devouring his steak as if it might spontaneously run off of the plate while Emily ate with more reserved motions. "So, care to tell me what all this is about or are you gonna keep torturing me?" Riddick asked between bites although he seemed to have forgotten to breathe from one bite to the next. Emily chewed her bottom lip for a moment as Riddick watched a smile spread slowly across her face. "Today's Valentine's Day and the torturing comes later." She stated as she returned to her own meal with the mischievous smile still on her face. Emily glanced up watching Riddick's confused face as he cocked his head in a quizzical fashion. Emily decided to feed his curiosity: "Valentine's day is really just an excuse for corporations to sell massive amounts of candy, jewelry, flowers and other stupid novelty items. It's also a holiday I've never had a reason to celebrate before because I didn't have anyone to share it with…ummm…romantically." Emily suddenly found herself blushing frantically, wondering if she'd suddenly and inadvertently damaged the relationship she and Riddick shared. It was based on mutual trust and companionship but nothing had ever been said beyond that. Emily knew that Riddick would never tell her he loved her although if he was capable of the emotion she hoped he would at least show her. "W-What I mean to say is it's supposed to be all about…ummm… affection and being with your….significant other." Emily stammered her correction that just seemed to come out worse than it sounded in her head and she feared she may have done more damage.

Riddick watched in fascination as Emily came apart before him. Clearly she had planned this evening for his benefit yet suddenly fell into a bout of shy humiliation. Did she think he'd be mad at her? What was she trying to say….or trying not to? Riddick couldn't help but smile at the way Emily stammered herself into an abrupt silence. "Yeah, they still have something like that in my time." Riddick mentioned. "Never had much use for it, though." Emily's face suddenly seemed to drain of all color as a mask of defeat descended on her. "Oh. Just forget I mentioned it. It's a silly holiday anyway." Emily stated quietly, her previous good mood vanishing in an instant and leaving in it's place a subtle despondency. Riddick desperately tried to form something in his mind that would salvage an evening he'd inadvertently ruined. Riddick hadn't meant to sound so callous about something that clearly meant a lot to Emily, he only told her the brutal truth. He'd never had a use for the holiday because, like Emily, he'd never had anyone to share it with. "Emily…." Riddick stated her name softly, the way he always did when he secretly wove something sentimental into his usual sarcastic humor. Slowly, Emily rose to meet his gaze; the light of the two candles dancing in their cobalt depths. "How do you want to celebrate this stupid holiday?" Riddick stated with a smirk that wiped away any reservations Emily may have had about the rest of the evening.

If Riddick weren't fully aware that he wasn't dreaming nor had he suddenly died and gone to a twisted, fucked up Heaven meant only for him, he might have actually considered at least one of them had to be the truth. Riddick's head fell back against the back of the sofa as he felt Emily's mouth close over his outrageously hard member before dipping downward to swallow better than half it's length. "Ohhhh…. Gooddsss!" Riddick groaned loudly fighting every urge in his body to buck upward into Emily's warm and inviting mouth. _And she said she'd be bad at this! _Riddick thought to himself as he gently ran a hand over Emily's caramel brown locks. Emily lowered her head again, her tongue gently massaging Riddick's member and bringing a myriad of wondrous sensations up and down the length of him. "Oh, Gods! Fuck! Baby….please!" Riddick's voice adopted a pleading timbre as Emily continued her glorious oral torture. She hummed low in her throat as she descended Riddick's length sending a gentle vibration throughout the entire length of his cock. Riddick shuttered and groaned as he desperately tried to hold onto the last shred of self control he had. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Emily, sweetheart, please….stop." Riddick ground out through clenched teeth as he watched Emily give him one long, final lick.

Emily knelt between his knees, wondering just what she should do next. She had planned the meal and to surprise him with….other things, but now she was suddenly at a loss for how to proceed. Emily had wanted the evening to progress into a slow seduction that she initiated and now it seemed the evening was crumbling apart before it's conclusion. Riddick could see the slight trepidation in Emily's eyes as she tried to scramble for a plan. Emily hid it well as she slowly ran her hands up and down Riddick's thighs, a waning smile on her face. Riddick decided to take the reigns and save Emily from further tragedy. "Stand up." Riddick told her in a voice that was deep and husky with lust. Emily complied, standing before him clad only in a pair of jeans and a lacy pink bra. "Take off the bra….slowly." Riddick commanded gently, his hardened member pulsing at the very sight of Emily as she gradually revealed her breasts as seductively as she could muster before dropping the bra to the floor. Riddick swallowed hard as he watched the light of the fire behind Emily play across her soft, milky skin. With his shined vision it was a stunningly erotic sight. Riddick's tongue darted across his lips as he practically salivated thinking of how wonderful her pretty pink nipples tasted before finding enough voice to give his next command. "Now the jeans." He worked the words passed his suddenly very dry throat as he watched Emily casually unbutton her jeans in a languid fashion, teasingly drawing out Riddick's agony. The button popped open almost audibly as the zipper fell in an achingly slow fashion before Emily moved her hips in a gentle swaying fashion pulling the jeans down her delicious legs. Emily stepped out of her discarded pants, kicking them to the side and standing before Riddick suddenly very self assured. Riddick was at a complete loss for words at the vision that stood before him. Only weeks ago he would have only thought this part of one of his most fevered dreams. "Y-You have a thong?!" Riddick stammered for probably the first time in his life. He couldn't recall if he'd ever been shocked wordless before. Emily suddenly found herself blushing, wondering what to make of Riddick's reaction. "Uhhh…yeah. It was a gag gift from my neighbor. Never thought I'd have a reason to wear it and I wanted to surprise you." Emily responded sheepishly. Riddick forced more words passed his constricted throat. "I am definitely surprised." A wide, lascivious grin stretched across Riddick's face as he crooked a finger at her urging Emily toward him. Emily stood between his knees, her thumbs slowly pulling at the waistband of the thong. "Nuh uh. THAT is staying on." Riddick stated halting Emily's movements.

It took only moments with a few well placed digits for Riddick to assess that Emily was more than ready for him. Riddick's cock was already weeping and he desperately wanted to be inside of her. He placed his hands on her hips and positioned Emily over his member, carefully pulling the crotch of the thong aside. Their eyes locked as Emily slowly lowered herself onto him as pleasure filled moans poured out of both of them. This position was a first for Emily as Riddick always desired a sense of control in his love making. For some reason he wanted Emily to take a little control and discovered that watching her carefully rise and fall on top of him was more powerful than he could have ever imagined. Riddick kept a firm grip on Emily's hips as she ascended and descended on his hardened length sending jolts of pleasure throughout both of them. His silver gaze never left hers, finding other pleasures in watching the pure ecstasy written on her face. Their moans began to blend one into the other making an orchestra of pleasure as Riddick urged her to increase the pace. The sound of flesh colliding with flesh began to bring both of them to a thunderous crescendo as Riddick could feel just how close Emily was. Her panting breaths became shorter and more urgent as their bodies merged and separated repeatedly. Riddick finally captured one of Emily's breasts in his mouth, teased to a fevered pitch by the swaying mounds of flesh as they dangled before him. Wave after wave of orgasm crashed over Emily causing her to cry out loudly, Riddick's name echoing from her lips moment's before he emptied himself into her. Emily clutched desperately to his shoulders as they both rode out their respective climaxes. Weather it was the pleasure wracking through her or the heat of the moment Emily suddenly whispered a few words on the air. "I love you, Riddick." As soon as the words left her mouth, Emily clamped her hand over her lips as a look of stunned shock descended on her. Riddick was stock still although his hands still clutched at her hips. His face was unreadable and Emily suddenly feared she had gone too far. Slowly, Riddick found the courage to speak. "Emily…I…." Riddick's thought was halted as Emily placed a finger over his lips to silence him. "It's okay. I don't need to hear anything. I have you and that's all I need."

Riddick lay beside Emily, her tiny form curled up beside him with his arms wrapped protectively around her. He should have said it, Riddick considered. He almost had. Riddick had almost said the three words more foreign to him than freedom had once been. Now he had tasted that, too. Riddick now knew what it was like to be free of mercs and slam and the constant gnawing fear in his gut. He gently brushed a few strands of hair from Emily's face and watched the peace that settled over her, still tinted with the glow of satisfaction. Riddick would wait until morning, he decided, when she was just starting to stir from sleep as he nibbled gently at her neck and shoulders. He would whisper those words in her ear with all of the sincerity burning within him. Riddick laid his head against the pillow, utterly content with the woman he loved in his arms.

Something stirred the primal beast awake, a sudden instinctual fear that brought Riddick shooting up in the bed. He couldn't place it and had no idea what had awoken him, Riddick only knew something was desperately wrong and Emily, his mate, was in danger. Riddick tossed back the covers and shuttered slightly as the cold air kissed his skin. Hastily he pulled on his clothes and stuffed his still bare feet into his boots, lacing them up tightly. His movements awoke Emily who glanced over surprised to see Riddick awake and dressed in the middle of the night. "What's going on?" She stated groggily, sitting up with the sheet wrapped around her. Riddick stood, palming his shiv and placing it carefully in his back pocket in such a way that it could be easily retrieved and ready to use in seconds. "I dunno, just a bad feeling I guess. I'm gonna go downstairs and make sure everything is okay." Riddick explained, making his way toward the door. Emily tossed the covers away from her own body, pulling a pair of sweatpants from her drawer and slipping into them in record speed. Riddick turned back upon hearing her movements in the dark and watched as her naked torso disappeared beneath a baggy shirt. Emily was behind Riddick much more quickly than he anticipated, her bare feet making no sound on the carpeted floor. He turned toward her and placed his palms gently against her cheeks. "No, Baby, I want you to stay here just in case something is wrong." Riddick paused briefly, placing his forehead against hers. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." He whispered the words that betrayed his sincerity and fear as his warm breath fell across her face. Emily nodded her agreement and watched as Riddick disappeared into the darkness of the hallway to seek out a danger he wasn't sure existed.

Riddick's footsteps were utterly silent on the steps as he carefully made his way down. His hand remained tensed on his shiv should he have need of it. The living room below was impossibly cold despite the smoldering fire in the hearth. Peering around the railing of the stairs, Riddick saw the front door swaying slowly in the cold wind, flakes of snow fluttering in from outside to settle on the wood floor. Drawing his shiv, Riddick made his way down the narrow corridor with silent and carefully placed foot falls. Upon closer inspection, the accumulation of snow in the doorway contained a few boot prints that were much too large to have been made by Emily. It seemed as if whoever it was had stepped inside and then doubled back the way they came. Riddick inspected the doorjam briefly and found that it had been tampered with. Eager to find the culprit, Riddick stepped outside into a downpour of thickly falling snow.

Emily waited impatiently for Riddick's return. She was unsure how much time had passed but made the conscious decision that she wasn't going to sit around while her home and the man she loved may be in danger. Crouching down at the side of the bed, Emily pulled a long, brown case out and quietly unlatched the lid. Raising it slowly, lest the small hinges make any sound and give her away, Emily pulled the double barreled shotgun out of the case as well as the box of shells beside it. Let no one ever say that Emily was a weak woman. She grimaced slightly as she opened the barrel of the gun with a click before depositing two of the shells and closing the weapon again. The gun was fairly old, an antique by most standards, and therefore had no safety feature. Emily was fully aware of how to use the weapon and confident in her ability to defend her territory. Feeling her way slowly along, Emily carefully descended the stairs with the shotgun pointed before her and her finger laid beside the barrel still close enough to the trigger to give her immediate access. One of the steps groaned under her weight and she mentally cursed herself for being so stupid. Had she laid her feet a few inches to the right, her descent would have been utterly silent. As Emily reached the base of the stairs she stifled the desire to call out for Riddick, just in case there was any real danger. The sound of something shifting in the kitchen drew her attention and Emily hoped above hope that it was either Riddick or an inquisitive raccoon. It wouldn't have been the first time for the latter.

Carefully placing her feet with every step to avoid another soft spot in the wood, Emily made her approach, keeping the shotgun poised and ready. Another, much louder sound emanated from the kitchen and she briefly thought she'd heard a male voice that sounded gravelly with an accent. Affirming her defensive mindset, Emily prepared to defend her home from invaders hoping the mere sight of the shotgun would be enough to send them skittering for the door. The kitchen doorway loomed before her like a gateway to a never ending labyrinth with sounds of movement drifting from within that sent a shutter up Emily's spine. Emily aimed the shotgun before her as she stood in the doorway watching three men making a meal out of whatever was in the fridge. "Get the fuck out of my home!" Emily growled as she took aim at the man nearest the refrigerator. It took her only seconds to recognize him as the man who accosted her at her truck when she'd gone to town to get supplies before the storm. Emily pushed the pit of fear back down and raised the gun preparing to fire a warning shot if the men didn't comply quickly. "Get out now or settle for a shitload of buckshot, assholes!" Emily growled at the three men who seemed utterly unphased by the fact that they were facing a woman holding a shotgun aimed directly at them. "Awwww…that ain't no way ta be. We're just lookin' for a little fun." The man nearest the fridge stated as he began to saunter in her direction. "Why don't you come and join us." He continued as his hand made an instant trail to his crotch. Appalled and disgusted, not to mention suddenly very frightened, Emily pulled back on the trigger of the shotgun, sending her shot behind the man approaching her, narrowly missing him. The man growled like something possessed as Emily desperately tried to reload the gun. Clicking the barrel closed, Emily looked up and came face to face with a pair of menacing green eyes. Trembling, all Emily could do was attempt to back slowly away from him and hope to get off another shot. With more speed than she knew the disgusting redneck possessed, the shotgun was pulled from Emily's grasp. Before she could react, the man drew back and slammed the butt of the weapon into Emily's face. Stars exploded behind her eyes as needles of pain assaulted her head moments before the world went black.

Riddick had heard the sound of the gunshot from inside the house and he turned on his heel, picking his way back through the underbrush as quickly as possible. He had made his way into the woods following one set of boot prints although he had discovered at least two more. A pit of fear formed in his stomach the longer it took Riddick to make his way toward the front door of the cabin. Riddick slid to a stop and slowly entered the cabin, the sounds of muffled struggling as well as the laughter of strange men filtered through the house. Riddick crept slowly, peering out of the darkness into the doorway of the kitchen. A low growl of rage emanated from Riddick as he spotted Emily tied to a chair while one of her attackers slowly slid his hand up her thigh. Emily struggled against him, sickened by his rough touch and the smell of his foul breath that fell across her face. _Riddick…where are you?! Please! _Emily pleaded inwardly unaware just how close Riddick really was. Stilling his nearly irrational anger, Riddick paused briefly to formulate a plan that would get those men as far away from Emily as he could. The rest of what he planned to do to any man who dared touch her, Riddick didn't want Emily to be a part of. When all was said and done, these three men would be going home in a bucket.

Slipping back into the darkness and grateful that the men were too distracted to notice any movement, Riddick slowly opened the back door leaving it ajar so the snow could accumulate through the doorway before doubling back toward the front door. Two of the men argued amongst themselves as to which one of them should go find out what that noise could have been. The individual who had originally knocked Emily unconscious, stood beside her restrained body leaning close enough that his breath filled her nostrils and threatened to make her heave. "Is there someone else in this house?" The man asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that was meant to sound calming. It did little of the sort. "Answer me now, you little bitch!" The man snarled in her ear as he struck her across the face with his massive hand. Blood pooled in Emily's mouth as she bravely turned her blue eyes toward her attacker. With a voice like ice, Emily said: "No." With her eyes still burrowing into him, Emily spit in the man's face prompting him to strike her again. He barked orders to his two companions: "Go check it out and hurry back, I wanna get this party really started." He stated with a wicked laugh as he roughly grasped Emily's breast.

The two other men drew their own weapons and made their way toward the darkness of the living room. They had no idea of the layout of the room nor the locations of the light switches leaving both men blind in what was now Riddick's domain. One man, brandishing a .22 rifle, noticed the open rear door and whispered to his companion: "Yo! You open this?" His companion with a large revolver in his hand and a smaller, more modern looking pistol, sticking out of his boot shook his head as he indicated with a hand signal that he was going to go through the front entrance. Both men split up and made their way out into the snowy darkness. Riddick crouched at the corner of the porch, cloaked in the surrounding blackness with his shiv poised at his side. A smirk played across his face as he watched the first of the men fall for his ruse and walk into his quickly conceived trap. The man gripped his rifle firmly, forcing back the lump of fear in his throat as he carefully made his way through the darkened and snowy world. What little light the moon produced allowed him to locate another set of boot prints that he followed toward the line of trees ahead. Riddick cautiously gave chase, veering far to the left and remaining cloaked in the shadows. These men were playing Riddick's favorite game, who's the better killer. Fortunately, Riddick excelled at it.

The woods were eerily silent with only the intermittent call of an owl to fill the void of snowy stillness. The rifle toting individual stomped through the underbrush as if he were a heard of elephants, seeming oblivious to anything else around him. He turned once, his eyes wide with fear, as a sound in the brush behind him drew his attention. He sighed with relief when a rabbit darted out of the dried vegetation and scurried across the snowy path behind him. Laughing at himself for being so needlessly terrified, the man aimed his gun in the direction the rabbit was scurrying. With a sense of sick humor, the man feigned shooting the creature making a whispered "Pow!" under his breath. Turning around to observe the surrounding area one last time for a danger he no longer believed existed, the man came face to face with a pair of glowing eyes. They didn't belong to an animal, at least not one native to this mountainous region. With a dark glint in his eye and his lip curling upward in a slight sneer, Riddick brought his shiv upward until he felt the resistance of flesh. It happened so quickly it took the hunter a moment to realize he'd been mortally wounded. Riddick had sliced him open from his navel to the base of his throat with a movement so quick it was nearly impossible to register. Riddick stepped back slowly as he watched the look of alarm and agony wash over the hunter's face moments before he finally fell to his knees. Blood poured from his mouth as he desperately tried to make some sort of sound only to eventually produce a sickening gurgling noise. The hunter fell forward, his face burying itself in the snow and mud that covered the ground. Satisfied, Riddick slunk back into the shadows mumbling: "One down…"

The rifle toting hunter's compatriot followed a foreign set of boot prints toward the rear of the cabin after he'd decided there was no danger at the front of the residence. He paused at the line of trees, watching the woods trepidaciously for a moment before deciding to proceed. Adjusting his dirty baseball cap, the second hunter picked his way more carefully through the wooded acreage than his now deceased friend had. He continued to follow the unusual boot prints deep into the thick set trees that closed in around him and began to choke off the path he had been taking. Veering to the right, the hunter made his way over a few fallen logs and struggled through some exceptionally difficult underbrush. Little did the man know that he, himself, was being hunted. Riddick watched as the man cautiously observed the wooded region around him, his revolver following his line of sight. Riddick could hear him calling out for his friend, his voice swallowed by the chilly silence around him. The hunter pressed on, feeling increasingly uncomfortable in the cold, choking darkness. "Fuck this." he muttered as he turned abruptly before tripping on something he hadn't seen laying behind a fallen log. The hunter grumbled and roused himself to his feet, his clothing now covered in snow and mud. Turning slowly, the hunter glared down at the body of his deceased comrade prompting him to turn tail and run deeper into the woods. This was exactly what Riddick had hoped for.

Moving through the trees like a natural predator, Riddick followed his terrified prey deep into the darkened confines of the woods. The hunter paused, his chest heaving with exertion and his legs burning after the long run over rough terrain. A sound drew his attention and in his panicked stated he raised his revolver and fired a few times in random directions. Riddick was well out of harm's way, watching the terrified man come apart as the tables were turned and the hunter became the hunted. "What the fuck is out here!" The hunter screamed, spinning in a wild circle with eyes wide and full of dread. He stopped suddenly at the sound of a deep, menacing voice behind him. "I am." Riddick stated with a growl as the stunned hunter turned slowly to face his attacker. A pair of silver eyes glowing in the darkness met his wide, brown orbs moments before he felt searing pain in his abdomen followed by several more across his torso and chest. Not to be outdone, Riddick watched as the man sank to his knees before him, six long gashes covering his body, the lowest of which was deep enough that his intestines wormed their way out of the hole in his gut. The hunter's eyes began to glaze as he watched the world around him grow even darker with his imminent demise. He gasped piteously as his hands made his way to his ruined midsection in a desperate attempt to keep his organs inside of his body. Riddick drew back his hand, the shiv glinting darkly in the moonlight as it dripped blood onto the pristine snow on the ground. With a swift movement that was little more than a blur in the dim light, Riddick brought his shiv across the man's throat opening a massive gash that might have decapitated him had it been any deeper. "Two down." He muttered coldly. Stepping back, Riddick watched as the man pitched forward before speedily making his way back toward the cabin to finish the last of Emily's assailants.

The hunter inside raised his head in alarm as he heard the series of gunshots his companion had riddled off in his panic induced shooting spree. It had been longer than necessary that his friends had gone to seek out the unknown danger and he was beginning to suspect foul play. He glared angrily down at Emily, who now had her shirt torn down the front and sported a nasty bruise on the left side of her face from the repeated beatings the man had visited on her. "I think you lied to me." The man stated coldly. "Who the fuck is out there!" Emily turned her dark gaze to him, pure maliciousness written on her face. A smirk played across her lips although her face hurt too much for anything more. "A killer." Emily stated coolly even as she cringed awaiting his outburst of rage. The hunter growled at her insolence, striking Emily so hard that she pitched over in the chair landing on her shoulder and sending spears of pain through her arm. Enraged at the difficult woman and the mysterious individual lurking outside, the hunter grabbed a hold of his pump action shotgun and stormed out of the kitchen intent on ending the life of Emily's would-be rescuer.

Riddick watched from the edge of the trees as the final assailant made his way angrily toward the darkened woods at a jogging pace. _Come on, motherfucker. _Riddick thought to himself as he began to carefully hunt his new prey. The hunter used no caution as he loudly rushed through the bramble, crashing thunderously in his anger driven pursuit of the killer the woman had mentioned. Riddick followed closely behind, his own foot steps drowned out by the heavy feet of the hunter ahead of him. Sensing someone behind him, the hunter paused abruptly, glancing about at the encompassing darkness. He turned slowly, a deliberate and cautious movement, although he found himself utterly alone in the eerie woods. The silence was permeated by the sound of his shotgun cocking as the hunter prepared to defend himself from anything or anyone that might be pursuing him. The smell of the man's fear rested on the wind, bringing a nearly gleeful smirk to Riddick's lips. This was what he lived for. Riddick crouched down, waiting for the man to continue his pursuit but was disheartened when the man remained primed for battle. _Damn! This one might actually have an I.Q. _Riddick thought to himself as he watched his wary prey searching the underbrush for a possible attack. The hunter glared into the darkened trees, his eyes narrow and watching for any sign of movement. "Where the hell are you, you son-of-a-bitch!" The hunter snarled, his voice tipped with venom. Riddick had had enough of the waiting game and decided to make his presence known. "Right here, motherfucker!" The hunter turned quickly in the direction of the baritone voice, his gun raised and finger on the trigger.

With a blast of gunpowder and flame, the shotgun exploded into the darkness with a deafening sound that split the silence of the forest. Riddick dodged casually out of the way of the blast, egging on the already irrationally angry hunter into doing something stupid. The shotgun cocked again and the man fired into the night although Riddick had already moved around to the man's rear. Riddick's shiv moved like a flash of silver as he cut a deep gouge in the hunter's right arm, knicking the artery and spraying blood over himself and the snowy ground. The pristine white beneath the hunter glistened with black blood in the moonlight as he screamed in agony and fell to the ground desperately trying to staunch his profusely bleeding wound. Finding some sense of renewed adrenaline, the hunter picked up his shotgun with his blood covered hand and swung it wildly at Riddick, eventually catching the convict in the shoulder. Riddick swung out with carefully timed movements, catching the hunter in the side and abdomen with his shiv before falling over a poorly placed branch. The hunter stood before him, a silhouette in the moonlight that broke through the tree cover above, heaving with exertion and due to the fact that his lungs were steadily filling with blood from his mortal wounds. Intent on taking Riddick out with him, the hunter raised his shotgun and aimed it at the convict who struggled against the twisting bramble that had wrapped itself around his booted foot.

The hunter cocked the shotgun with a trembling hand, holding it at his waist since his injured arm would go no higher. A dark shadow loomed suddenly behind the hunter, blocking the moonlight with it's hulking form. There was a sound of heavy breathing followed by a deafening roar that nearly shook the darkness around it. Riddick's eyes went wide at the sight of the massive form and he watched as the hunter turned slowly to face the new threat. A massive grizzly stood only feet away from him, it's jaws open as it bellowed out again and bared row after row of glistening white teeth. The bear remained upright on it's hind legs as it made it's threat known to the interloper before it. Weather it was bravado or pure stupidity, the hunter slowly raised his shotgun, aiming it at the new danger as he completely forgot about the murderous convict behind him. Riddick twitched as the shotgun went off moments before the hunter fell to the ground, spun around by the force of the bear's enormous paw as it made contact with his throat. Riddick shifted his gaze from the giant grizzly toward the spot where the hunter lay sprawled out on the ground with blood pooling around his head. He could feel the ground shift lightly as the bear lowered himself onto all fours before descending on the hunter's body, his colossal jaws clamping around the man's head and shaking it about wildly as if to ensure itself of the man's death. Riddick carefully unwound the bramble from his boot while the bear was distracted by it's potential meal. His movements, however, caught the bear's attention and the animal turned abruptly in Riddick's direction. Remaining completely still, even his breathing shallowed, Riddick watched and waited to see what the grizzly would do. The animal paused, observing Riddick for a moment as blood glistened on his muzzle giving him an even more vicious appearance. The two remained locked together, their eyes meeting in the darkness, until the grizzly gave a snort that may have been either disinterest or some form of approval. As the animal turned away and disappeared into the trees, Riddick caught a glimpse of his silhouette against the moonlight again and noticed a familiar notch of missing flesh on one of his ears.

Riddick eagerly made his way back to the cabin, fearing what he might find once he'd gotten there. Emily was still laying on her side, her arms and legs tied to the kitchen chair, as she desperately fought against waves of unconsciousness. Riddick fell at her side, his shiv working carefully to cut the excruciatingly tight bonds that the hunters had tied her with. He fought back a growl of anger as he noted how the rope had cut into her wrists and ankles as well as the swollen and bruised condition of her face. Emily's eyes were closed and the only sounds she made were groans of pain that sent their own spears of agony through Riddick's chest. Riddick had failed, he considered, in protecting his woman, his mate, from danger. The idea sickened him and he vowed in that instant he would never again let Emily come to harm. Carefully, Riddick pulled the chair away and lifted Emily's battered body into his arms. "Baby, wake up. It's me, sweetheart, it's Riddick. Open your eyes for me." Riddick cooed gently as he carefully stroked her swollen cheek. Slowly, Emily's eyes opened to him almost instantly filling with tears of relief and pain. If Riddick was holding her, Emily knew the hunters had fared the worst and the danger was over. "R-Richard…" Emily choked out slowly, pain lancing through her face as she tried to speak. A smile crept over Riddick's face as a sense of bitter joy washed over him. "Yeah, it's me, Baby. Come on, let's get you fixed up." His voice nearly choked as he spoke, carefully lifting her up into his arms as he proceeded to carry the injured woman up the stairs to see to her wounds.

Riddick settled Emily on the seat of her toilet, slightly concerned as she swayed a bit when he released her. He crouched before her, a damp rag already in his hand. "Careful, don't need you to crack your head again." Riddick stated as he used his free hand to steady her. Emily might have chuckled at Riddick's desperate attempt to diffuse the situation with humor if she weren't in so much pain. Slowly, Riddick wiped the smear of blood from her temple, grimacing as Emily let out a hiss of pain. "Sorry, it's gotta be done." He stated calmly although inside he was still fuming at the now dead men who had done this to her. Gently, Riddick cleaned her wounds and lifted her again to carry her to bed. Laying Emily down on the soft mattress, he pulled the thick comforter over her body before crawling in beside her. Brushing a few strands of hair from her face, Riddick laid a gentle kiss to her forehead as far away from the worst of her injuries as he could.

Softly, Emily's voice filled the silent void around them. "They're dead, aren't they." Surprisingly, Emily's voice was steady and even without a shred of emotion. As far as she was concerned, those men got what they deserved when they tangled with Richard B. Riddick. He wanted to save her from the gory details of their demise and even more so from the fact that he'd actually enjoyed killing these men. They had invaded his territory and harmed his woman; those men deserved to die. Riddick sighed, realizing he had to give an answer. "Two of 'em, yeah. The third one….not my kill." He answered truthfully, not wishing to banter words with a woman who could easily see through most of his bullshit. Emily shifted as much as her swollen head would allow, her blue eyes fixing on Riddick's mercury orbs. "I don't…. What happened?" Emily managed to ask, her voice unbearably soft and tinged with agony. Riddick offered Emily a smile meant to reassure her. "He got up close and personal with Barney." It seemed to take a few moments for Emily to process his words but eventually a small smile stretched across her face. "Funny thing was," Riddick continued. "soon as that asshole was dead, that bear stopped and looked right at me. I gotta admit, I thought I was a dead man but he just sniffed the air and left." Emily's gaze was still fixed on him as she considered what had occurred with the half ton grizzly bear. Riddick felt her hand on his arm, somewhere beneath the covers. "Know what I think?" Emily stated. "Barney knows my scent and you smell like me, ergo you aren't a threat. He might've even known you were protecting me. Animals aren't stupid." Riddick allowed himself a small chuckle at the idea although he was intimately aware of how accurate her statement was. Placing his palm on her uninjured cheek, Riddick offered his own take on the situation. "Between you and me, I think HE was the one protecting YOU. I just happened to be in the way." Riddick watched as Emily's eyes sparkled at the thought of her thousand pound body guard lurking somewhere in the woods with the blood of her assailant on his muzzle. Riddick settled down beside her, his eyes intent on the young woman fighting sleep beside him. "Get some rest, you've had a long night. I'll be right here, Baby. I'll watch you." Riddick mumbled softly as he watched Emily finally succumb to slumber.

**Chapter Ten: The Guardians**

The silver light of dawn crept over the horizon, bringing an eerie glow to the bedroom as Riddick kept his vigil over Emily's sleeping form. He wanted to assure himself that she would make it through the night unscathed, or at least as much as possible. Riddick was aware that her injuries would take time to heal, his only immediate concern was the possibility of a concussion. Luckily, Emily hadn't complained of nausea and her breathing was steady and even as she slept. With one arm wrapped possessively around her waist, Riddick watched Emily's subtle movements even the gentle twitching of her eyes as she entered REM sleep. He'd wanted to wait until she was awake but the events of the night had given Riddick a new sense of urgency. Leaning forward and brushing his lips against her uninjured cheek, Riddick whispered: "I love you, Emily." Wondering, as he lay back, if she might've heard him in her sleep. Something cold fell against Riddick's palm, slightly heavy and metallic. He glanced down to find Emily's charm bracelet resting in his hand; the same bracelet her grandmother had left Emily upon her death. Riddick held the tiny thing before him, finding the clasp had broken. _I'll fix it later. _Riddick thought to himself as he pocketed the bracelet and returned to his protective watch over Emily.

Unsure of how long he must've dozed, Riddick was suddenly awoken by a feeling of being pulled from the rear of the bed. He glanced down toward his feet but found nothing out of the ordinary. A scent like ozone filled the room moments before shafts of blue electrical discharge stretched across the wall behind him. A feeling of weightlessness overtook him making his stomach do back flips as Riddick felt himself being hoisted off of the bed. Riddick glanced toward the wall of blue lightning and spotted the gaping maw of the white tunnel once more. _"No! No! No! No!" _Riddick screamed internally as the anomaly seemed to suck away his very breath. His chest heaved but it felt as if he weren't getting enough oxygen. Riddick tried desperately to reach for the baseboard of the bed as he drifted weightlessly toward the churning wormhole behind him. His fingers managed to take hold of the baseboard, gripping as tightly as the digits could, Riddick attempted to pull himself back toward the bed. The swirling mass behind him wouldn't give up it's hold and the pressure in the room seemed to rise exponentially. Riddick felt as though a thousand kilogram weight had landed on his chest. Feeling lightheaded and unable to breathe, Riddick lost his grip of the baseboard and was sent careening through the wormhole again.

A sense of warmth and bright light surrounded Riddick as he lay motionless on a hard surface attempting to ascertain if he had any major injuries. Everything seemed to move as it should and despite the nagging ache in his back, Riddick could sense no bodily damage. He could tell that wherever he was it was very bright by the glow behind his eyelids. Riddick searched his pocket for his goggles, pulling them out and placing them over his head as he slowly rose to his feet. With the dark goggles comfortably situated on his forehead, Riddick paused suddenly realizing there was a complete absence of sound. It was as if he were in that damned cryo locker on the Hunter Gratzner. Riddick sniffed the air for a moment and found that, besides himself, there was nothing to scent. He felt no breeze, nor the heat of a sun he was sure was overhead. _"What kind of fucked up place is this?" _Riddick thought to himself, certain that his senses were going berserk unless, of course, he was dreaming. "This place is the very center of the Universe. The origin point of the Big Bang….and our home." A pleasant, lilting voice spoke from behind him; completely unfamiliar but with a certain musical quality. Riddick spun around, his shiv at the ready prepared to face this new threat. He had inadvertently opened his eyes and instantly flung his arm over them to protect the photosensitive orbs from the blinding white light that surrounded him. Strangely, the light didn't hurt his eyes and Riddick slowly dropped his arm away from his face. Encompassing him, enveloping him, Riddick was immersed in a soft white glow that seemed to be endless. For the briefest of moments, Riddick considered the possibility that he might be dead. How and why he was unsure but this place certainly struck him as ethereal. Riddick drew himself out of his reverie as half a dozen figures appeared before him. They were featureless phantom creatures that pulsated and thrummed with energy so strongly that Riddick could feel the waves that vibrated off of them in his chest. The individuals before Riddick were all of varying bright colors and seemed to shimmer as if they were made of stardust.

Stepping forward, Riddick felt the dull ache of his back and realized that wherever he was it couldn't possibly be the afterlife. He shouldn't feel pain if he were dead. With this new information, Riddick's awe and confusion were instantly replaced with rage. "Where the fuck am I and who the fuck are you?!" Riddick growled angrily as his grip tightened on his shiv. He wasn't sure if he could kill these things, but he was more than willing to try. "This is Primitus Astrum, the First Star, and you are among one of the very few humans to ever set foot here. As for ourselves….we are the Guardians, watchers and protectors of the Universe and all that dwell within it, as well as the other Universes that exist simultaneously with your own. We were born here, billions upon billions of years ago when the first particles of life giving energy exploded violently outward to begin construction of stars and planets and later bring forth life. We are beings of pure energy, the remnants of the Paroxysm that you have come to call the Big Bang." The melodious, tinkling voice spoke although, lacking faces, Riddick couldn't tell which one was actually doing the talking. Riddick had the distinct feeling he was being made a fool of. He stood still and statuesque before them wondering absently if the one in front was their leader, if they had such a thing, and if threats would do any good. His mind wandered to Emily who had probably awoken to find an empty bed and might be searching her cabin at this very moment looking for him. _Emily. I have to get back to her. If these things brought me here they can damn well send me back! _Riddick thought to himself as he slowly raised his eyes to regard the faceless figures before him who had decided to play God with his life. "I don't care who you are or what you want from me but send me the fuck back to where I came from right now or I'm gonna get shiv happy on your asses!" Riddick threatened in a deep, rumbling voice that left no room for argument. The foremost figure waved a shimmering, blue arm revealing a perfect image of Emily, fast asleep, seemingly at complete peace. "Emily…." Riddick muttered, walking toward the image until he passed through it as if it didn't even exist. He spun around and watched as the image fluttered momentarily before returning to it's previous form.

Riddick snarled like a rabid wolf and descended on the blue figure, his shiv poised for the kill. Once he'd reached his intended victim, the Guardian dissolved briefly into a cloud of shimmering particles before reforming a few feet away. "You cannot kill us, Richard B Riddick, and you cannot harm us. We are ethereal and eternal." The Guardian stated in a calm, musical voice. "Send me back to her!" Riddick demanded, hoping words would be as effective as his blade. His mind was reeling and rational thought skittered away leaving only the drive to get back to his Emily, his woman….his mate. "I am afraid we cannot do that, you have completed the task we had set before you. Your time with her has come to an end, as all things must." The Guardian explained cryptically, only serving to enrage Riddick further. Everything that was human within him, the side that Carolyn Fry was responsible for awakening, began to shatter and melt away leaving only a brutal husk. Riddick knew that his rage would do him no good, it wouldn't bring him back to Emily. He had nothing to threaten these beings with and Riddick had never begged for anything in his life. "What the fuck do you mean?! What task?!" Riddick snarled, hoping to make sense of this tragedy. The Blue Guardian tilted it's featureless head, seemingly in Riddick's direction. "We chose you as her protector. Emily had a connection to you through the films and her own fantastical works. She knew you intimately before you had even met and despite the fact that you both existed in alternate Universes. Emily's life was in danger, so we sent the one person we knew capable of protecting her….and loving her."

For the first time in his life, Riddick actually felt sick. None of what the Being said made any sense in his bewildered mind, something Riddick had never experienced before. He was always sure of everything around him; people, surroundings, events. Riddick's instincts had never failed him and he had made an art form out of escaping unusual situations. Now, he was faced with the reality that some otherworldly beings had used him for their own purposes and were going to take him away from the woman he loved. Riddick forced himself to think, to organize his muddled thoughts. "You mean the hunters? That's why you sent me to her?" Riddick inquired, desperate to know why he'd been chosen to play hero…again. "Yes and no." A red figure stepped away from the group and Riddick could only assume that was the individual addressing him. All of their "voices" sounded the same. "Let us show you the tragedy you averted, perhaps then you will understand." The Guardian raised it's red hand and another screen appeared in mid air, looking very much like a paper thin, floating television. Images flashed across the screen that made the contents of Riddick's stomach threaten to evacuate instantly. The hunters beat Emily and took turns raping her. Emily's screams filled the utter silence of the white room, chilling Riddick to the bone. The screen rippled like liquid for a moment before revealing an image of Emily laying in a hospital bed, her face swollen and bruised with one puffy eye sealed shut. Riddick nearly died in that moment as he beheld the agonized and hopeless look on Emily's face, no doubt the result of the horrifying assault she'd endured. The screen rippled again before revealing it's final image. Emily lay in her bathtub, one arm draped over the side as the contents of her veins dripped onto the floor. The water was dark and ruddy from the deep lascerations on the opposite wrist and beside her lay the tool of her demise, one of her well honed kitchen knives. Riddick let out a roar of grief as he swiped his arm at the screen, causing it to dissolve instantly, never to return.

Riddick breathed heavily, his chest heaving as he considered the fate Emily would have endured had he not been sent to her. She would have been brutally attacked only to eventually end her own life out of grief and shame. Slowly, Riddick turned to once again face the Beings that had tortured him for the last few moments. The images that had appeared before Riddick would haunt him for the rest of his days. The Red Guardian stood away from the others, facing the horrified and infuriated Riddick. "So, I save her from…that…and you repay me by tearing me out of her life! What kind of fucked up people are you?!" Riddick's voice was low and even, with barely a flicker of emotion. He was quickly loosing his humanity, something he was sure none of these Guardians possessed. With a wave of it's hand, the Red Guardian began to speak again. "No, we have another reward in mind for you. As for Emily, it was not just the hunters you saved her from but also from herself. Emily was incapable of seeing her own worth and you opened her eyes. Your love for her saved her from her own demons while your prowess in battle saved her from the hunters. We had seen two possible outcomes for her. In one timeline, the hunters destroy her leading to her death at her own hand. In the other, Emily had simply given into loneliness and despair, resulting in the same fatal conclusion." The image of Emily in the bloody bathtub flashed through Riddick's mind as he considered the brutal result his absence would have brought. It took all of his strength to wipe away the thought of what would have driven Emily to suicide, the pain and desolation she must have felt to bring her to the conclusion that death was the only relief. Riddick recalled the events that had originally placed Emily in the mental institution after taking an entire bottle of her mother's pills. What agony did she experience to force her to that decision? He knew that answer all too well and felt slightly grateful she had failed that attempt on her own life. The world, he knew, would be much darker without her in it.

Desperation reared it's ugly head and Riddick decided to seek out whatever mercy these beings might have. "She needs me." Riddick's voice was a low whisper, a choking plea that sprung from the remnants of his broken heart. Slowly he lifted his eyes toward the Red Guardian but it was the Blue one who stepped forward. "No, she does not. Our gift to her is that she will not remember you. The events of the past weeks will blur in her mind. She will not know you two had ever met, nor that she'd given herself and her heart to you. Richard B. Riddick will continue to live on in her imagination only. The only part of you that will remain is a feeling of lightheartedness, a feeling of joy. Emily will realize how special she is, the way only you saw her." That sick feeling descended on Riddick again as he slowly came to realize he would never see Emily again. She, in turn, would live on only in his memories; a constant shade that would haunt him until the day he died. Riddick would feel the pain of her loss like an arrow in his chest that would never go away. "Take my memory too. It's the least you can do." Riddick demanded, utterly and completely resigned to a life without her. "We have another reward in mind for you, Richard B. Riddick. You will return to your own world without the stigma of your crimes or bounty. You will be a free man, without fear of capture or incarceration so that you may live as you've always wished." The Blue Guardian stated his offer that Riddick knew he had no choice but to take. It would be bittersweet without Emily to share in his newfound freedom. Riddick was getting what he'd always wanted, but at what price? "Now, we must return you to where you are needed most." The Blue Guardian's words echoed as if from a distance moments before Riddick was thrust into the belly of the wormhole again.

**Chapter Eleven: Returning**

Riddick had wandered the streets of New Mecca for days before finally finding himself on the familiar doorstep of the Al-Walid residence. His stomach was empty although he hardly recognized it against the searing pain in his chest. Emily's face flashed across his mind again forcing Riddick to push the painful image away. Riddick had no idea how long he'd actually been gone as he slowly raised his fist and pounded on the door. It was several long, agonizing moments before the heavy wooden door finally clicked open revealing a very stunned Holy Man. "Mr. Riddick?" He queried, curious about the convict's sudden appearance. Imam was a very observant man and not at all stupid, therefore it took him only a fraction of a second to notice the pained and defeated look on Riddick's face. The last time Imam had seen that look it had been after Carolyn's unfortunate demise. "Can I come in, Imam?" Riddick stated quietly, the first time he'd ever called the man by his title instead of Holy Man. Stepping aside, Imam ushered Riddick into the foyer of his residence, casually noting the unusual shuffling gate Riddick had adopted.

Imam shut the door quietly, his robes shifting as he walked deeper into the room. "We did not expect you to return, Mr. Riddick. Has something happened? We are not in any danger, are we?" Imam pressed Riddick with questions although he barely heard the man over his own plagued thoughts. Riddick sighed as he forced himself not to think about HER. "No, nothing's wrong, just a change of plans. I need a place to crash for a while." Riddick responded, his voice more level that Imam had ever heard before. Imam offered Riddick a warm smile, wondering what could have happened to alter the convict in such a profound way. "Of course, Mr. Riddick. The room you used when you were here last is still available." Imam explained before a soft yet familiar voice drew their attention. "Riddick?!" Jack stood at the top of the stairs, her head still shaven and still in boy's clothes. She looked every bit as Riddick remembered her. Nearly tripping over her own skinny legs, Jack flew down the stairs and nearly tackled Riddick when she collided with him before flinging her arms around his waist. Jack laid her head against Riddick's chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. "I knew you'd come back! Never had a doubt!" Jack exclaimed, her voice muffled against Riddick's firm body. Riddick's own arms found their way around Jack's tiny body, holding her close and gaining a small modicum of comfort from her presence. Reluctantly, Riddick pulled himself out of Jack's embrace as his mind suddenly reminded him of the feeling of Emily in his arms. For a brief moment he swallowed hard to force back the lump in his throat. "Holy Man, how long was I gone?" Riddick asked suddenly, wondering what alterations to his timeline the Guardians might have made. Imam seemed stunned by the question for a moment, feeling it a very odd thing to ask. "Only about a standard Helion week, Mr. Riddick. Not very long at all, that is why it is such a surprise to see you." Riddick nodded his response, cautiously doing the math in his head. Comparing a standard Helion week to that of Earth, Riddick realized he'd only left New Mecca sixteen days ago. An odd thing since he'd spent nearly a month and a half with Emily. Riddick froze for a moment, pushing the thoughts of the woman he'd lost forcibly out of his head. Rubbing Jack's shorn scalp in a feigned playful manner, Riddick said: "I'm kinda tired, kid. I'm gonna lay down for a while, we'll talk later. Okay?" A smile played across his lips but faded quickly as Jack nodded her affirmation. Slowly, Riddick ascended the steps intent on his old room and a chance to sleep after so many days spent awake in his wanderings. At the base of the stairs, Jack turned to Imam with questions in her eyes. The Riddick she knew was not the man who'd just entered his room at the top of the stairs. "Didn't he have a duffle when he left?" Jack inquired, wondering about the absence of Riddick's bag. "Yes, I think he did. It is all very strange." Imam responded, his eyes intent on the closed door.

Riddick collapsed on the soft mattress, not even bothering to pull back the covers. He wasn't interested in comfort, only the mind numbing escape of sleep. Something sharp poked Riddick's thigh and he rolled over enough to fish the object out of his pocket. Riddick slowly opened his palm revealing Emily's charm bracelet he'd pocketed moments before the wormhole took him. He rubbed his fingers over the tiny, silver bracelet that seemed slightly insignificant in his large hand. His thumb slid over each of the charms in turn; a little cottage, a flower, a bird, a ballet slipper and all the other things that had been significant to her Grandmother's life. Riddick had never met the woman whom Emily had told him had passed away when she was thirteen. Emily had been fond of her Grandmother, the kindly old woman who had baked her cookies and told her stories of her childhood in Lithuania. The only thing Emily had to remind her of the woman's existence was the charm bracelet that Riddick now held in his hand. It had served to remind Emily of her Grandmother, now it served to remind Riddick of Emily. Clutching the bracelet tightly in his hand, Riddick rolled onto his side with his face buried in the pillow. Unable to stop himself, Riddick let thoughts of Emily flood his mind as he cried softly for what he perceived was the first time in his entire life.

The days blurred one into another as Riddick wandered in an aimless daze, unable to heal the invisible wounds he'd nursed since being violently ripped away from the woman he loved. Riddick thought of her often, although it pained him to do so. He would often imagine what she would be doing at certain times of the day; cooking one of her fantastic meals, reading by her fire, wandering the woods near her home with her tranq gun strapped to her back. Riddick spent many a sleepless night gazing at the empty side of the large bed on which he lay forcing his mind to conjure an image of Emily laying beside him, sleeping softly. So convincing were the hallucinated visions of her, that Riddick often found himself reaching for her in the dark only to encounter little more than cold, empty space. Riddick found himself crying more often than not until sleep finally took him.

Both Imam and Jack watched Riddick slowly spiral into the depths of a deep, numbing depression. The Holy Man would often request that Riddick pray with him, expecting the usual firm "No!", but instead receiving a more cryptic answer. "Maybe some other time, Holy Man." Riddick would mumble although the other time he spoke of never seemed to happen. Imam had always found Riddick to be gruff and curt, even slightly cruel in conversation. Now, it was as if he were living with a ghost of the man who had rescued him from the desert planet and the monsters that called it home. Imam was not alone in his observations, Jack had also noticed the distant, aloof mannerisms Riddick had adopted since his unexpected return. She had seen the glaze of unspoken pain in his silver eyes and, far braver than Imam, was determined to get answers about what had happened to the man she'd come to worship. Riddick's door was slightly ajar and Jack took the opportunity to, hopefully, have a serious chat with the man. Knowing Riddick had always been secretive, even while he had stayed with them after their arrival on New Mecca, Jack cautiously knocked on the door to his room. "Riddick?" She called softly, something that was relatively unlike her. There was nothing but silence for several heart stopping minutes before Riddick finally answered. "Yeah, Kid?" His voice was deep as it always was but still seemed a mockery of his usual baritone rumble. Jack slowly slipped inside the room, adopting a confident stance despite the fear gnawing at her gut. _Gods, I hope he doesn't kill me. _Jack thought briefly, carefully checking to see if Riddick's shiv was within his reach although she attempted to disguise the action.

Placing her hands on her hips and looking every bit the parent that is about to scold their child, Jack glared at the muscular convict who was seated on the bed before her. "What's going on with you; and don't you lie to me either?! I may not have known you for very long but I know whatever…this…is, it isn't you." Jack stated firmly as she waved her hand to indicate Riddick's sullen demeanor. Riddick sighed, he knew it wouldn't be long before Jack started asking questions, he only hoped he could give her an explanation without seeming like he'd lost his sanity. "The Holy Man put you up to this?" Riddick asked, wondering how far down the ladder the inquisition stemmed from. Jack straightened up, preparing for a battle of wills, at least. "No. This is just me. I'd like to think I'm your friend, Riddick, if you want me to be. What the hell happened to you out there?" Riddick's eyes met Jack's green spheres that gazed at him with bright innocence. He knew she was a smart girl and she'd already seen enough fucked up shit in the Universe that, perhaps, Riddick could trust her not to send him to the loony bin. "Close the door, Jack." Riddick ordered firmly as he watched the waif of a girl comply without question. Once the door was firmly shut, Riddick patted the bed indicating for her to sit beside him.

Jack seated herself beside Riddick, still a little awed by how big he was up close. Jack was still pretty tall for a girl her age, but Riddick was a little more than a head above her. Riddick turned toward her, his mercury gaze unequivocally serious. "Jack, you gotta promise me that everything I tell you is in total confidence. Don't repeat this to anyone, not even the Holy Man, okay?" Riddick began, emphasiszing her complete secrecy. Jack nodded quickly, her eyes never leaving his. Riddick sighed softly, hoping he wasn't making a mistake although he knew if he didn't tell Jack something she would just keep pestering him until he did. "I wasn't gone for a week, I was gone for forty-four days. I was on my way to the UV system but I never made it there. Something….took me from our Universe and sent me five hundred years in the past; to Earth in an alternate dimention." Riddick paused momentarily to gauge Jack's reaction, to see just how crazy she thought he was. Jack's eyes were wide as Riddick confessed where he'd actually gone, her mind frantically trying to process the information. "You…you really went back in time!? I didn't think that was possible." Jack stated, oddly calm for someone who'd just heard unbelievable news. Riddick nodded his answer before he continued. "I met a girl there; or rather I should say I was deposited into her home and her life. She'd had a pretty shitty life and I helped her out a little, to deal with….personal stuff. I fell in love with her, Jackie, even saved her life from some lowlife fuckers who would've hurt her really bad." Riddick could feel the now overly familiar pain bloom in his chest as he considered the woman he'd loved and lost. Riddick paused in his thoughts seeing the questions shimmering in Jack's green eyes. "What happened? Why'd you come back?" She asked innocently, somehow knowing she was moments away from all of the answers she would need. "The wormhole, or whatever it was, came back and took me from her. These energy beings told me I couldn't go back, that I'd served my purpose by saving her life. They sent me back here with a clean record. I don't have to worry about mercs ever again, Jack."

Jack chewed her bottom lip for a moment, letting the idea of Riddick as a free man sink into her head. Without fear of being captured and sent back to slam, he was free to do whatever he wanted. "Does that mean you're staying here?" Jack asked, her voice steeped with hope. Riddick knew this would be a subject he would have to deal with sooner or later. He briefly recalled the last time he'd left New Mecca as Jack screamed and cried for Riddick not to leave her, that she needed him. It had hurt much more than he cared to admit when he'd walked away from her, Riddick wasn't sure he could do it again. "Yeah, Jackie, I guess I'll be sticking around after all." Riddick answered, nearly toppling over as Jack flung her arms around his neck, squealing with joy. He held her for a moment, pleased despite his personal pain that he could make Jack happy. Carefully, he pried her arms from around his neck, depositing Jack on the bed beside him where she'd been before. The joy on her face faded for a moment as Jack ventured to ask: "Is that why you've been so sad, cuz of the girl?" Riddick swallowed the lump in his throat before forcing himself to answer. "Yeah, I miss her very much. It hurts but I guess it'll eventually get better; I just need some time." Riddick told her, trying to offer a reassuring smile that seemed so foreign to him since his return to New Mecca. "Do you think she misses you?" Jack asked with childish curiosity. Riddick adopted the sad façade that he'd worn for the past several days since his return. "No. The energy beings took her memory away. They said she won't remember me. Guess it's better that way." Riddick wasn't sure what he was feeling as he spoke those words to Jack. It was an odd mixture of anger, sadness and resolve. He hated to admit it but it was probably better that Emily didn't remember him. Riddick would suffer the pain of their separation for both of them.

Riddick was left alone with his plaguing thoughts once Jack was finally satisfied with what he told her of his unusual trip. He watched the dim light of evening play across the ceiling, only varying shades of pink in his field of vision. In Riddick's hand was the charm bracelet that he fondled like a worry stone nearly every moment of the day. He allowed the memories of Emily cascade through his mind, torturous as they were. Nothing and no one, at least, would take that away from him. Emily's face was thoroughly stitched into his mind and Riddick would recall it whenever he needed to be near her. Somewhere, he knew, in some distant dimension, the woman he loved was moving on with her life. Perhaps Riddick would eventually do the same.

**Chapter Twelve: Memory**

Everything was as it should be although Emily couldn't shake the feeling that something was very off. Repeated searches of the house revealed nothing out of place and a fresh blanket of snow covered any tracks that may have been made during the night. Emily shook off the odd feeling and began to go about her day once she had assessed that all was indeed well. Pouring out two small white tablets from one of her pill bottles, Emily realized the bottle was far more full than it should be. _That's strange. Have I been forgetting to take them? _Emily wondered to herself as she tried to recall how many days it had been since she could remember actually taking her medication. Her mind was fuzzy and she found it difficult to recall any details with clarity. Oddly enough, Emily felt more calm and at ease than she had in a very long time. Carefully, Emily returned the pills to the bottle and replaced the cap. She stared at the bottle for a few moments, carefully reading the label while her mind slowly wandered. As if watching her hand in slow motion, Emily released the bottle from her palm letting it tumble into the wastepaper basket beside the sink. _Fuck 'em. _Emily thought to herself, resigned to eliminate the medication from her life.

Unable to shake the uneasy feeling from her mind, Emily went about her life over the following two weeks in an oddly dazed state. She felt as though she were being haunted by something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. With her mind completely preoccupied with this new mystery, Emily was often too distracted to effectively go about her day without stopping and wondering what she could have forgotten. Emily stood beneath the hot spray of water in her shower, letting it wash away the nagging worry that ebbed constantly at the back of her mind. Briefly satisfied that she'd cleared her head, Emily doused the fall of water and stepped out wrapping a towel around herself. Emily wiped the fog away from the mirror, gazing critically at her own reflection. Something caught her eye that she'd failed to notice until that moment, a dark mark at the base of her neck. Cautiously, Emily reached up and ran her fingers over the raised flesh of the scar that bore an unusual semblance to a bite mark. Her mind worked furiously, sorting through the fog of thought and distant memories that began to make their way to the surface. Emily's breathing quickened as her mind slowly cleared, conjuring an image of a man who seemed utterly familiar although his features were still locked behind a thick cloud of mist. She focused intently, drawing the image ever closer until she could see him clearly. A pair of silver eyes gazed through the fading shadows that had occupied her head for two weeks.

Weak in the knees, Emily nearly collapsed once his name worked it's way breathlessly from her lips. "Riddick." The fog of her mind had finally cleared completely feeding her a never ending multitude of images that Emily slowly realized were memories. Riddick brushing a strand of hair from her face, an offering of coffee, a tender kiss before the fire as playing cards littered the floor, the intense look of his mercury gaze as he gently made love to her for the first time. Emily's stomach twisted in knots making her feel suddenly very ill. She knew he couldn't have left her, wouldn't have left her. Where, then, had he gone? Emily dashed from the bathroom toward her bedroom where she dressed hastily while trying to form a plan in her mind. Her last memory was of the hunters' attack and Emily distantly wondered if he might be lying dead somewhere in the woods. _NO! He's not dead! I'm going to find him, wherever he is! _Emily cautioned herself as she pulled on a pair of boots, lacing them as quickly as her fumbling fingers would allow. So distracted was Emily by her aching need to pursue what may very well be a wild goose chase that she didn't see the bright flash of light that suddenly appeared in the corner of her room until it was too late. The air was sucked out of her lungs as Emily was lifted off of the ground and pulled into the gaping jaws of the swirling white mass in the corner of her room.

Emily's entire body screamed in agony as if she'd fallen from a great height. Slowly, she forced her eyes to open, blinking rapidly against the brightness of….wherever the hell she was. Standing on shaky legs, Emily gazed about at an expanse of pure white that seemed to stretch forever in all directions. There was no sound, no discernable scent, no wind, no life. Forcing herself to think logically, Emily chose a random direction and decided she would search the featureless plain in the vague hope that some life form existed. Emily had only taken a few steps when she heard a voice behind her that reminded her of the tinkling of bells. "You needn't go far, Emily." She turned at the sound of her name and was met with a figure that was as featureless as the place she'd landed in. "You know my name? How? Who…what are you?" Emily let loose a barrage of questions like a machine gun. "We are the Guardians and we have been watching you for a very long time. You are quite a puzzle Emily, and apparently quite resourceful." The blue figure moved forward and Emily assumed that was the one who'd addressed her. Behind it, several others all of varying colors stood statuesque against the sterile looking environment. "What do you mean, watching me?" Emily pried, feeling both angry and annoyed that she was denied the ability to search for Riddick by whatever these things were. "Just that. We have existed since the dawn of time and have watched over countless Universes for countless millennia. Before you we have never encountered such an enigma. We have….adjusted timelines more often than your human mind can comprehend and we have never before been bested in our own game." The Guardian spoke cryptically making Emily's temper begin to run dangerously short. "What the hell are you talking about?! What did you….adjust?" Emily cried out loudly, ensuring that these faceless beings were well aware of how angry she was getting.

The Blue Guardian appeared to tilt his head as if slightly surprised that Emily would sound so forceful. Emily kept her eyes trained on the shimmering figure, waiting eagerly for it's answer. "We adjusted your destiny." the Guardian stated simply, giving yet another cryptic answer. "How?!" Emily virtually screamed, growing more that tired of this game. "By sending the only man capable of altering it. The man you've been connected to subconsciously for years." Emily sorted through the Guardian's words carefully before being struck by a startling revelation as certainly as if it had been a bolt of lightning. "You sent Riddick." Emily breathed out the words garnering a deep nod from the Blue Guardian before her. Her mind was racing as she considered exactly how Riddick had been forcibly deposited in her room. For the briefest of moments, Emily could actually smell the tang of ozone that had lingered after his arrival. Emily's eyes suddenly focused on the being before her, narrow and full of rage. "Where is he?! What have you done with him?!" Emily reached out toward the Guardian but her hand passed through it's body leaving only a slight tingling sensation on her palm. "He has returned home, to his time and his Universe. Riddick's task was completed, it was not wise to let him linger." Rage bubbled up inside of her as she listened to the Guardian speak. Who the hell were these creatures that they could take two people, bring them together only to tear them apart for their own whims? As desperately as Emily wanted to strike the Guardian, she had already discovered just how futile that attempt would be.

Emily forced herself to think, to try and find some way of reasoning with these things. "What was his task? Why did you send him, really?" Emily pried, her attention suddenly drawn away from the blue figure toward another who separated itself from the group and approached. The figure was shimmering green, like the lake behind her cabin in high summer. Emily watched the being warily as it paused and regarded her with an action that may have been a bow. The Green Guardian then spoke in a voice eerily identical to his Blue compatriot. "He was sent to save your life as well as the lives of all entities across the endless alternate universes that stretch across space and time. The Dark Ones are coming and they will use their conduit to convert or destroy all forms of life. The Furyan bloodline could not end with him. Only he can stop them." Emily's heart lurched as the Guardian spoke, the familiar words stinging her ears. Images of an army clad in grey armor collecting converts and detonating their world ending weapons leaving all planets in their wake as dead husks flooded Emily's mind. "You mean the Necromongers? They're the Dark Ones? And you want Riddick to stop them. Well, newsflash, he does." Emily bit out the final words angrily, all of her patience with the Guardians nearly gone. The Green Guardian moved closer to Emily, standing only a few inches away from her and allowing her to see the intimate details of the swirling stars that shimmered in it's phantom form. "No, it is not Riddick who will defeat them. That task falls to his son; the child that grows in your womb even now."

The Green Guardian's words echoed in Emily's mind as she stepped away from the radiant figure before her. What it said wasn't possible. Emily had felt no symptoms that would indicate pregnancy and it had been nearly three weeks since Riddick had disappeared from her life. That is, if her calculations could be trusted. "Is this another lie?" Emily bit out coldly, her eyes intent on the entity before her. "We have told you nothing but the truth. If it will help your belief, allow us to show you." The Green Guardian spoke, waving it's slender arm until a screen appeared with the image of a minuscule embryo. Emily's throat tightened as she watched the tiny life form that seemed so strange yet so familiar. She approached the screen slowly, her eyes intent on the small creature that currently grew inside of her. Emily's hand came to rest on her abdomen as reality slowly flooded her senses. _"I'm gonna be a mother. The mother of the man who will stop the Necromongers._ The thought played through Emily's mind even as she conjured images of Riddick's face. "Why would you take Riddick away? Away from me, away from his son. What the hell aren't you telling me?!" Emily turned away from the screen that bore the image of the child she carried, demanding answers. The Green Guardian spoke assuredly. "Our intent was to wipe your memory, to prevent you from remembering Riddick at all. We would have implanted false memories of a brief encounter with a man who does not exist, allowing you to explain the pregnancy. Once your son had grown to adulthood we would come for him and ensure that he was in the right place at the right time. We have managed to stall the Necromonger race for twenty years. Once that time has come to pass they will make their arrival on Helion Prime. Your son must be there when they do. You see, Emily, their Underverse is a conduit, a passageway that will lead them to all Alternate Universes in due time. If their advance is not halted, they will convert or kill every living thing that exists….including ourselves."

Their plea for a savior fell on deaf ears as Emily raged inwardly at the idea that these beings were planning on stealing her son from her….stealing Riddick's son. She sorted through the pile of information she had just learned, searching for something, anything, to use against them. With a flash of inspiration, Emily made her last stand against these semi-omnipotent beings. "You can't go around playing God with people's lives! We aren't pieces on your Interdimentional Chessboard! I don't give a rat's ass how noble your intentions might've been! You've lost, face it. Your plan failed as soon as I got my memories back, as soon as I remembered Riddick. Our bond is stronger than you think. Now, send me to him!" Emily's fists were clenched at her sides as she bellowed out her rage at the Guardians. Slowly, she calmed herself, allowing her righteous anger to dissipate. Steadying herself, Emily offered up a final plea: "He needs me."

**Chapter Thirteen: Where All Roads Lead**

It had been six months since Riddick had returned to New Mecca, a torn and broken man. He had slowly learned to accept the loss of Emily although she was ever in his thoughts. Riddick had found work loading crates onto dropships that would deliver the cargo to larger space frigates which remained in nearly constant orbit around Helion Prime. With his clear record, Riddick found it much easier to maintain constant employment without the fear that he would have to abandon the planet at any time. He dove into his work, taking any shift available which kept his mind from concentrating too much on the painful thoughts of Emily. Still, she haunted him nearly every moment; the wounds of her loss never seeming to heal. Riddick would often stop if he saw a woman who looked like her, hope brimming in his shattered heart. It never was but his fevered imagination always wondered if Emily might just be around the next corner on his long walk to his modest apartment. Riddick would lay awake in his bed at night, trying to imagine what Emily might be doing at that moment. With her name whispered into the dark, Riddick would fall into dream wracked sleep.

Pushing the last of the crates into place, Riddick paused, wiping the sweat from his brow. The raging Helion sun pelted down on him with unforgiving force although he took it as a welcome distraction. The ramp of the dropship slowly closed giving Riddick a few moments of respite before he had to load another. The busy New Meccan market was located opposite the loading docks, filling the air with a cacophony of sound as well as the smells of dozens of different foods. Riddick let his goggled eyes wander over the crowd of shoppers and merchants alike as they moved to and fro like a sea formed of human bodies. He paused suddenly in his observation, briefly considering that he was finally loosing his mind. Whether the sleepless nights were catching up to him or the long hours beneath the stifling sun, Riddick wasn't sure. His eyes focused on the crowd before him as they moved in unison, all except for one figure who seemed to watch him from a distance. The long hair Riddick had glimpsed told him it wasn't Jack. His heart told him who he wanted it to be although his mind had more rational ideas. Still, Riddick found himself drawn toward the crowd, intent on discovering just how far he'd gone off the deep end. The crowd seemed to part like long grass before a farmer's plow revealing the face of the woman he thought he'd lost forever. Riddick's heart pounded in his chest as he watched the familiar figure approach him through the throng of people. Only inches from him, Emily turned her blue eyes up to gaze at the tall, bald headed man who'd been wrenched from her life. The very man she'd been forced to forget. Riddick's goggles reflected her own expression back at her, a wisp of a smile played across her face.

Riddick couldn't force a single word passed his constricted throat. Part of him considered he might be dreaming, although the ache in his muscles from his long day of work told him otherwise. Riddick's trembling hand fumbled around in his pocket until it managed to take hold of the bracelet that hadn't left his possession since he returned to New Mecca. Slowly, he held the silver bauble out to Emily who let her slender fingers glide over the familiar thing, playing over it as if it were an old friend. "You dropped this." Riddick managed to choke out the words moments before Emily flung her arms around his neck. His eyes closed at the intimate feel of Emily in his arms as he clutched her firmly against his body. Riddick took a deep drought of her scent to reassure himself that she was real, that she was there. Riddick's hands slid up Emily's back until they came to rest on either side of her face. "Emily…." Riddick whispered with utter conviction as he bent down and placed a tender, lingering kiss on her lips. Emily tasted just as he remembered and Riddick nearly came apart as he felt her open up to him. They broke apart reluctantly as Riddick leaned his forehead against hers. "I missed you so much. How are you even here? They….they said they took your memory." Riddick knew he'd rather be showering her with kisses, but he just had to know. Emily smiled wickedly, mischief dancing in her eyes. "Portals work both ways. My memory came back and I made those Guardian guys send me here. Told them you needed me." Riddick's face broke out in a beaming smile as he crushed his mouth over hers again.

Once they had brought a strained end to their public display of affection which garnered the pair disapproving looks from the locals, Riddick decided the rest of the workday could go to hell. He approached the foreman, a man who was nearly Riddick's equal in body type although he was a great deal shorter. "Terry, I'm takin' the rest of the day off." Riddick stated blandly as he watched the short, muscle bound man leap off of the edge of a six wheeled vehicle used to transport crates too large to lift. "Rick, you can't do this to me, man! I gotta load eight more ships and get them up to the Nova before she leaves orbit. I'm already down two guys!" Terry's pleas fell on deaf ears, it didn't matter to Riddick how whiney the little man could be. Terry was a man Riddick would consider a friend but at this point that friendship be damned. "I've worked my ass off and taken tons of overtime. I've never even taken time off for anything, never even called in sick! I'm leaving for the rest of the day….something came up." Riddick offered a brief and meaningless explanation until Terry caught a glimpse of Emily in the distance. Terry grinned at the sight of the pretty young thing that waited at the edge of the dock. "Yeah, right." Terry snorted. Riddick wasn't about to play games. "Have a nice day, Terry." Riddick commented as he turned to walk away. "That the girl you been moonin' over for the past five months?" Riddick turned slowly at the sound of Terry's voice and nodded his answer. Terry smirked and commented: "You were right. Pretty as hell." Riddick shot Terry a look that threatened a knuckle sandwich if he ever ogled Emily again. "Yeah, pretty as hell and all mine. Just you remember that, Terry." The foreman could only watch Riddick's back as he walked away, his arm wrapped tightly around Emily's waist.

The apartment was small and like any bachelor pad, had it's own messy quality. Emily never even noticed as Riddick kicked the door closed and pinned her against the wall, kissing her savagely. Articles of clothing were discarded in a whirlwind of heat and passion. Riddick's mouth made a languid trail from her neck, over her shoulder and down toward one of her perfectly rounded breasts that he had worshipped so thoroughly in the past. Emily's head fell back against the wall as she writhed and panted while Riddick treated her breasts like rare delicacies. His tongue lapped at her hardened nipples until she cried out with pent up desire. Emily's hips were grinding against his hand as his fingers worked furiously to bring her to a quick but powerful orgasm. She nearly collapsed as she came hard against his hand but Riddick quickly caught her up in his arms, lifting her before slowly settling her back down over his obscenely hard cock. Emily's body wrapped around his shaft as she slowly sank onto him although Riddick eagerly slammed himself home causing her to gasp in surprise.

With his eyes locked on hers, Riddick kept a deliberately slow pace as he thrust in and out of Emily's willing body. Her legs were wrapped tightly around Riddick's waist as he held her aloft, his hands cupping her buttocks with nearly bruising force. Emily's low, throaty moans echoed in the small apartment weaving and surrounding Riddick's own sounds of pleasure. As badly as Riddick wanted to draw out the pleasure for both of them, the slow pace was beginning to become more than he could bear. With Emily's body pinned against the wall behind her, Riddick drew out nearly completely before slamming home with a powerful thrust. He continued the frenzied rhythm, pounding into Emily's body and causing her to rise and fall with the strength of his thrusts. Emily could feel the impending assault of her orgasm building deep inside of her as Riddick's cock made contact with nerve endings she never knew she had. In all the times they'd made love, it had never been this intense. There was a certain urgency that sizzled between them like electricity; a fierce, driving need that locked them in an embrace of covetous yearning. Frantic, grasping hands, seeking mouths, impassioned, panting breaths and the undeniable entwining of their sweaty bodies began to wash away the stigma of their forced separation. Riddick's eyes stayed locked on Emily's as she finally shattered against him, crying out his name as if it were the last word she would ever speak. Riddick's mouth fell against Emily's exposed throat, suckling gently as he bucked into her a few final times, riding out the shuddering climax that wracked his body. Pulling his lips away, Riddick whispered one word against her skin. "Emily."

Both panting with the exertion of their lovemaking, Riddick leaned his forehead against hers, waiting for Emily to return from the land of ecstasy her orgasm had sent her to. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the feel of her arms and legs wrapped around Riddick's toned body. Slowly she opened them, revealing her glittering blue orbs that were instantly absorbed into two silver pools that swirled like molten metal. There she saw a warring mixture of emotions hidden in their depths; longing, desire, need, possessiveness, tenderness….and love. Emily's lips brushed against his, a surprisingly gentle action considering their frenzied pairing only moments before. Riddick lost himself in the kiss, in the feel of her soft lips against his. He tasted her again; something that, before this day, Riddick believed would only exist in his memory. Pulling back from Emily's bruised lips, Riddick let a playful smile stretch across his face. "Maybe next time we'll actually make it to the bed." Emily giggled at his comment as well as the ticklish feel of his lips against the nape of her neck. Slowly, Riddick stepped back and lowered Emily to the floor beginning to feel the strain of holding her aloft for so long in his legs. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour. I think we should start with the shower." Riddick stated, gently leading Emily further into the apartment.

Night descended on the planet, although the temperature outside had barely dropped but a few degrees. Emily had made no complaints about the heat although her entire body glistened in a thin sheen of sweat as she lie curled up in Riddick's arms. Neither one of them felt the need for sleep despite the fact that they had enjoyed several more rounds of carnal activities. Finally sated, Riddick and Emily lay beside one another with their arms wrapped around one another. Emily was silent and pensive as she tried to find the best tactic to tell Riddick what information the Guardians had given her. She briefly considered the child growing in her womb, the child whose destiny had already been written in the stars by the very beings that had tried to play God with her own life as well as Riddick's. Emily knew she had to tell him about the pregnancy but inwardly she feared his reaction. It wouldn't be fair, she realized, to keep him in the dark for long; although in a month or two her body would do that in and of itself. Emily sighed, her warm breath falling against his muscular chest as she idly stroked his caramel skin. "Richard…." Emily let his name tumble from her lips almost silently as she sought out the courage she would need in this endeavor. Never before had she ever had a reason to fear him but now Emily began to imagine his powerful, anger driven voice booming in the silent room.

The sound of his first name instantly caught Riddick's attention as the motion of his hand along Emily's bare back stopped instantly. "Yeah, Baby, what's on your mind?" Riddick inquired, his voice deceptively soft. He'd noticed her brooding, quiet nature over the past few hours and had begun to grow increasingly concerned. "I - I have to tell you something." Emily said, her voice still quiet as she pulled herself from his embrace to sit up further on the bed. Riddick felt a sudden pang of trepidation as he beheld the utterly serious look on Emily's face. More disturbingly, he was acutely aware that whatever she had to tell him frightened her. Emily chewed her bottom lip for a moment, seizing the tiny spark of resolution that bloomed within her. "The Guardians gave me information that concerns your future….our future." Emily began as she tried to force the jumble of thoughts in her head to make a comprehensive statement. Riddick remained silent, eager to hear what she had to say about events that had yet to come to pass. "There's an army coming, to Helion Prime. They're called Necromongers and they have destroyed countless planets; completely, utterly leaving them lifeless rocks. They are coming in five years, or at least they would be except that the Guardians altered the timeline. The Guardians couldn't stop them, only stall them and for twenty years." Emily paused briefly, trying to read Riddick's seemingly passive expression. He raised himself up on his elbows, his mercury gaze intent on hers. "What does that have to do with us? New Mecca has armed forces, they'll probably take care of it." Riddick stated although he couldn't shake the unusual feeling of dread that had centered itself in his stomach. "They can't defeat them, the Necros are too powerful and their technology far outmatches anything New Meccan forces have. Richard, this city is going to fall."

Emily's words played torturous notes in Riddick's head. Although the danger was years away he couldn't help but fear for the lives of Imam, Jack and Emily. Once again he was going to have to defend those he cared about against seemingly insurmountable odds. This Necro army be damned, Riddick was going to ensure those he loved would be safely out of harm's way. "So, we'll leave Helion Prime. I'll try to convince the Holy Man and I'm sure Jack would go anywhere I told her to." Riddick told Emily feeling satisfied with his plan. Emily's eyes fell away from his and Riddick felt a sudden stinging of defeat. "We can't leave, we can't outrun the Necros. Eventually they will destroy every planet in this Universe as well as all the others. They have a gateway that lets them travel to other dimensions and continue with their goal to convert everyone to their religion….and kill those who won't." Riddick's eyes narrowed at Emily although his anger was directed at the Guardians and not at her. "If we can't run from these fuckers and we can't win in a fight against 'em, then what's the point!? Why are you telling me this?" Emily finally raised her eyes to meet his, strong conviction within them. She sighed one final time before she continued. "Twenty five years ago the Necros destroyed a planet called Furya. There was some prophecy or another about a Furyan male who would bring and end to their current leader's reign. To ensure that would never happen, he killed all Furyan male children, even infants. One child survived….you." Emily watched as stark reality washed over Riddick, or perhaps it was disbelief. Riddick pushed himself up until he was leaning against the headboard of the bed, his eyes fixed on Emily searching for some kind of deception. She had never lied to him before, why would she do so in this? His adam's apple bobbed as Riddick swallowed hard; he'd never even heard of Furya before always believing that he'd been unwanted and abandoned at birth. "So…I'm the last survivor of a dead planet and I'm supposed to kill the leader of this Necro army. I didn't sign on for this shit." Riddick grumbled the last words, hoping Emily didn't think he was angry with her. It wasn't like SHE wrote this prophesy.

An urgent desire to reach out to Riddick as he pondered his forgotten past seized Emily who laid her own hand against his. She was slightly surprised when she felt his large hand wrap around her smaller one. Emily had a final bomb to drop in Riddick's lap and she desperately tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart. "You-you don't have to fight the leader of the Necros. That's another alteration the Guardians apparently made. Originally it had been your duty, at least according to what I know. The prophesy was misinterpreted. It isn't a Furyan, but someone of Furyan descent….a son….your son." Emily breathed out the last words, carefully searching Riddick's face for any sign of the rage she believed she'd see. Riddick remained silent, Emily's final words playing over and over in his head. What she said couldn't be true, it was impossible. Riddick let his eyes wander over Emily's body; she looked no different than she had when he'd left her. A brief but nauseating thought sprang in Riddick's mind. _Gods, what if I've got some kid out there somewhere. I've had my fair share of women and I didn't always….. Shit! They said I couldn't have kids! Fuck! _Riddick forced the thought away, it was unbelievable at best. Still…

Riddick slowly returned his gaze to Emily, watching her unreadable face. His fears were suddenly stilled when a powerful realization struck him like a bolt of lightning. Riddick hadn't paid much attention before, too entranced by the emotional rollercoaster of Emily's sudden appearance. Emily's scent had changed, a subtle difference that he was only now able to interpret. "You're pregnant. You're carrying my child, aren't you?" Riddick asked, much more calmly than Emily expected. "Yes. The Guardians showed me. Just a tiny bundle of cells but….it's our son." Emily flinched inwardly, wondering if a slow boiling rage was going to explode out of Riddick at any moment. When it didn't, Emily could only wait for whatever he said or did next. "How far along, I mean you don't look…." Riddick began but he let his voice trail off slowly. "Three weeks, give or take." Emily answered matter-of-factly. Riddick blinked, the math didn't add up. "Emily, I've been gone for six months." Riddick stated firmly, wondering just what in the hell was going on. Emily's expression seemed momentarily confused. What the hell did Riddick mean by six months? "You only left me three weeks ago. I realized that when my memories came back." Riddick let his mind wrap around what Emily had told him. He'd arrived in New Mecca six months ago but according to Emily it had only been three weeks. Fucking Guardians. "I guess time works kinda weird when dealing with Interdimentional travel. Those Guardian fuckers must've screwed with the timeline again." Emily had to admit that Riddick's statement made some sense, although they would never know for sure. "Are…are you angry?" Emily stated softly, still wondering why Riddick seemed so calm through such a life altering admission. His broad smile settled the nervous fluttering in Emily's stomach, although she considered some of that might have been the life within her. Emily's gasp of surprise was swallowed suddenly as Riddick lunged forward and crushed his lips over hers in a searing kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth as Emily wrapped her arms around him. Riddick pulled back suddenly, releasing Emily's bruised lips. "I'm gonna be a father." Riddick whispered just loud enough for the both of them to hear as he gently laid a hand over her abdomen.

Emily's own hand came to rest over his as Riddick gazed at her with something akin to awe. Riddick absently wondered if she should be glowing or if that part comes later. He let his mind invent a visual of Emily with her belly heavily distended by the life growing within her. Riddick imagined just how beautiful she would look in only a few short months. He never thought any of this would be possible even in his most fevered dreams. Riddick was a free man, with a woman he loved that was carrying his child. "You should've told me before, Sweetheart. I wasn't exactly being gentle earlier; any of the times that we had sex. I could've hurt the baby." Riddick laid his unoccupied hand against her cheek, concern written in his eyes. Emily smiled broadly, Riddick certainly had a lot to learn about pregnant women. "It's okay, Richard. I'm only pregnant, I'm not gonna break. You don't have to treat me like an invalid and as far as more intimate things are concerned, it's actually perfectly safe." Riddick seemed a little sheepish for a moment although he was secretly elated by what she'd said. Riddick wrapped his arms around Emily, still more gently than was necessary as he pulled her back down to lay upon his chest. He let his fingers wander over her bare back again as he'd been doing before Emily made her confession.

A thought nudged at his mind and Riddick felt an odd desire to voice it. "Just so you know, I haven't been with anyone. There's been no one since you, Baby." Riddick's told Emily who smiled despite the fact that Riddick couldn't see with her face turned away from him. "Me neither. I belong to you, remember? That's how I got my memories back. The mark you left on my neck, that's how I remembered you." Riddick let a confident smile stretch across his face as his fingers made their way to the now scarred mark he'd left on her neck. _Mine. _He thought _My mate. _"You're here now, that's all that matters. I think I died a little when they wouldn't send me back to you. It was hell being without you." At Riddick's words, Emily lifted her head so her chin was resting on his chest. The sincerity in his eyes almost brought tears to hers. Emily's heart broke a little as she imagined what Riddick must've gone through. In the brief time she'd known him, Riddick had been so unlike the character Emily had seen in the films. He'd been kind and gently prodding as he showed a softer side that she'd doubted anyone had ever seen before. Emily felt oddly privileged. "You know I love you, right?" Riddick stated, his knuckles gliding along Emily's soft cheek. Emily offered him a warm smile. "Yeah, I think you told me once. I remember hearing your voice." She responded, recalling the words that echoed still in her mind like a distant whisper. Riddick's mind was put at ease that Emily had heard him all that time ago moments before he was violently wrenched from her life. "Good." He continued. "Guess I'm gonna haveta make an honest woman outta you." Riddick gave Emily a wink as a smile stretched across his face. He watched as Emily slowly realized what He had meant by "honest woman". "You don't haveta do that. I'm happy to just be with you." Emily responded, her own hand reaching up to stroke his slightly stubbled cheek. Riddick pulled Emily close enough to lay a series of gentle kisses to her temple and cheeks. "I want you to be mine, forever. I want to give my son a name….a name I wanna share with you. My last name isn't a curse anymore and I want you to be Mrs. Riddick. I want you to be my wife." Emily offered Riddick a warm smile as she leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss to his lips. Pulling away only a hairs breadth, Emily whispered: "Yes, Richard. I wanna be your wife." With elation coursing through his veins, Riddick's hand wrapped around the back of Emily's head as he pulled her in for a steamy, more passionate kiss. Emily was his, now and forever.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed! As a note I derived the idea of the Guardians altering timelines from a pseudo-combination of Multiverse theory and the Branching Universe Hypothesis. I'd explain further but there isn't enough room on the entire website for me to do that. (Not as if I could, I'm no physicist!) Also, as an avid animal lover, the chapter involving Kodi's death was very difficult to write. I apologize but there won't be a sequel, at least I don't think so. Thanks again and I really do love your reviews! I hope to see more of them! **


End file.
